


Возвращение домой

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 49,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1685 год, декабрь-январь</p><p>Питер Блад, устав от наемнической жизни, решает вернуться на родину, в Ирландию, чтобы посвятить себя карьере врача...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Трактир "Тихая гавань"

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> огромная благодарность всем моим читателям и комментаторам из сообщества Сабатини на дайри! Если бы не вы, я бы не смогла написать так много!  
> Также огромная благодарность всем тем,кто участвовал в дискуссиях на форуме сайта любителей Сабатини!
> 
> Примечания:  
> Приквел к "Одиссее капитана Блада".  
> Также это произведение связано с циклом историй "Королева Марго" (является приквелом к ним).  
> Хочу отметить, что все события, описанные автором, не претендуют на жесткий канон, хотя автор изо всех сил старается не вылезать из рамок слишком далеко.  
> Автор позволил себе немного вольное обращение с историческими персонажами и фактами, а пробелы в матчасти пытался заполнить тем, что нашептывала ему интуиция и воображение. :)
> 
> Беты: soulofrain13 и momond

** **

 

**начало января 1685г  
Франция, г. Нант**

 

Дальний берег Луары был скрыт пеленой дождя. Зимнее небо почти касалось серой воды – так низко висели тяжелые тучи. Порывистый северо-западный ветер гнал их на юг, и, проходя мимо, они роняли противную морось на крыши домов и палубы кораблей, стоявших на якоре в порту города Нант.  
Питер Блад зябко поежился, закутавшись в промокший плащ, и остановил коня на вершине холма, откуда открывался вид на берег. Он провел в седле большую часть дня, стремясь достигнуть города до наступления темноты. Возможно, всё получилось бы так, как он и рассчитывал, если бы не случайность – сущий пустяк, но из тех, что неизменно портят все планы, – примерно в миле от Нанта его конь, оступившись, потерял подкову. Блад даже видел, как она, сверкнув, отлетела на обочину дороги и утонула в жидкой грязи. В результате этого весь остаток пути он проделал неторопливым шагом под проливным дождем, который только сейчас перешел в морось.  
Конь переступил с ноги на ногу, выдохнув облачко пара. До начала их путешествия он был гнедым, но сейчас, заляпанный дорожной грязью, стал равномерного бурого цвета. Впрочем, как и его всадник.  
Блад поправил широкополую шляпу, стряхнув с нее дождевую воду, и принялся рассматривать корабли, стоявшие на якоре возле берега. Если бы не собачья погода, он бы подумал о путешествии до морского порта, Сен-Назера, куда, как он знал, заходили суда с более глубокой осадкой. Но раз уж он добрался сюда, надо попытать удачу. В конце концов, его вполне устроит небольшая шхуна, главное, чтобы она доставила его в Дублин.  
Большая часть кораблей, которые он увидел, уже приготовилась к зимовке: со спущенными реями и убранными стеньгами, они уныло покачивались на якоре, похожие на призраки в медленно ползущем влажном тумане. Еще несколько судов Блад отмел сразу, полагая, что если они и выйдут в море, то совсем в другом направлении.  
Навигационный сезон уже заканчивался, и надо было торопиться.  
Его внимательные глаза продолжали изучать корабли.  
Внутренний голос принялся корить его за то, что он приехал в Нант, проделав утомительный путь, вместо того, чтобы направиться в Кале, где шанс найти попутный корабль до Ирландии был гораздо выше. Но Блад знал, что иногда надо отступать от холодной логики и верить интуиции. Поэтому решил приехать именно сюда.  
Точнее, вернуться.  
Сколько же он тут не был? Два года? Три?  
Он заметил, что на одной из шхун, стоявших у причала, поднят сигнальный флаг, означавший скорое отплытие. Более пристальное изучение вселило в его сердце надежду. На флагштоке ладного двухмачтового суденышка реял английский вымпел.  
Уже два удачных совпадения.  
Блад тронул лошадь, направив вниз по размокшей дороге, надеясь на то, что Фортуна будет милостива к нему и в третий раз. Ну, а если этого не случится... он надеялся, что содержимого его кошелька хватит для того, чтобы склонить весы госпожи Удачи на свою сторону.  
В последнее время, правда, Фортуна предпочитала поманить его издали, чтобы в самый последний момент отвернуться.  
Конь старательно месил ногами грязь, которая покрывала некогда вымощенную булыжником дорогу толстым слоем.  
Цок-цок-цок-шлеп.  
Уже полгода Блад чувствовал себя примерно таким же конем, внезапно лишившимся подковы.  
Есть более точное выражение: быть выбитым из седла.  
Возможно, в этом был виноват установившийся в Европе шаткий мир, а может, он просто устал. От всего.  
Конь поскользнулся и дернулся, пытаясь восстановить равновесие.  
Блад поморщился, почувствовав, как снова стрельнуло в плече. Эта тряская дорога не пройдет для него даром. Он знал, что к вечеру старая рана проявит себя в полной мере, лишив его сна и покоя. За два часа передвижения шагом Блад основательно замерз на пронизывающем ветру, и намокший плащ уже не спасал.  
Он бывал в Нанте в разное время года. Но никогда еще город не казался ему таким неприветливым, как сейчас, в этот сумрачный январский день.  
Что ж, в этом есть своя польза. Не так жалко будет его покидать.  
О том, как встретит его родной город, он старался не думать.  
Правая рука наливалась свинцовой тяжестью, и Блад переложил скользкий повод в левую, придержав коня. Еще раз внимательно посмотрел на шхуну. Прочитал название, аккуратно выведенное на кормовом подзоре: «Рози-Энн». Задумчиво улыбнулся.  
«Третье совпадение? Корабль, носящий имя моей матери, просто обязан идти в Дублин. О, госпожа Удача, будь снисходительна к твоему слуге. Хотя бы сегодня».  
В порту не было такого оживления, как осенью или весной, но он заметил, что возле соседнего судна столпились люди, таща на себе свой нехитрый скарб. Перед тем как подняться по сходням, каждый пассажир останавливался несколькими солдатами, которые некоторое время разговаривали с ним, а потом довольно бесцеремонно обыскивали его вещи.  
Блад несколько мгновений созерцал эту погрузку, нахмурив брови. Потом вспомнил об изменениях в политике по отношению к гугенотам, которые начал вводить сиятельный король Франции Луи ХIV, в результате чего гугеноты начали поспешно покидать эту негостеприимную страну, пускаясь на самые невероятные ухищрения ради того, чтобы сбежать подальше от преследований.  
Блад, хоть и был католиком, но тоже чувствовал, что эта земля пытается от него избавиться. Выпроваживает прочь, предварительно стараясь как следует искалечить.  
Особенно сейчас, когда его шпага здесь ни к чему...  
А на что он рассчитывал? Наемник без роду и племени, имя которому – легион. В любом случае, у него есть шанс уйти на взлете, не дожидаясь падения. Вот почему он должен добраться до Ирландии именно сейчас, несмотря на то, что навигация почти прекратилась до следующего сезона. Пока еще есть силы, решимость... и деньги.  
Блад нащупал кошелек во внутреннем кармане, а потом поднял голову, чтобы окликнуть вахтенного матроса, появившегося на палубе шхуны.  
– Эй, приятель! Куда идет ваше судно?  
Господи, как давно он не говорил по-английски. Ему показалось, что он произнес каждое слово с жутким акцентом. Вот что значит десять лет скитаний на чужбине...  
Матрос бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, прежде чем ответить.  
– В Бристоль, сударь.  
Блад вздохнул, но решил не отступать. В конце концов, всегда можно договориться об изменении курса... особенно если в качестве аргументов – золотые луидоры.  
– Могу ли я поговорить с вашим шкипером? – крикнул он снова.  
Конь принялся копать мостовую, нетерпеливо фыркая.  
– Он еще на берегу, – отозвался вахтенный. – Можете поспрашивать в «Ягненке».  
Блад поблагодарил его и, развернув коня, отправился на поиски вышеуказанной таверны. Он знал это место, хотя, когда бывал в Нанте, предпочитал заглядывать в другие заведения.

***

Только спрыгнув с лошади, он осознал, насколько одеревенело его тело после целого дня, проведенного в седле. Кинув повод подбежавшему мальчишке-коноводу, Блад попросил накрыть коня теплой попоной, но не расседлывать.  
– И дай ему побольше сена, – добавил он, кинув медную монетку.  
Мальчуган просветлел лицом, поймав ее на лету, и поспешил заняться конем.  
Блад, разминая затекшие и замерзшие ноги, вошел в таверну, внимательно разглядывая ее посетителей. Их было немного, опять же, из-за окончания сезона навигации.  
Он прислушивался некоторое время к певучей французской речи, которую иногда заглушал гортанный голландский говор. Потом повернулся, уловив английские слова.  
За столом сидело двое мужчин, одетых добротно и просто, так, как обычно одевались английские торговые моряки. Один из них, чуть постарше, рыжий веснушчатый малый, рослый и широкоплечий, неторопливо беседовал с молодым белокурым парнем, который с аппетитом поглощал солидный кусок мяса, запивая его элем.  
Блад решил обратиться к рыжему.  
– Добрый день, сэр! – поздоровался он, коснувшись рукой своей шляпы. – Полагаю, я имею честь обращаться к шкиперу «Рози-Энн», что стоит у четвертого причала?  
Рыжий посмотрел на него, усмехнувшись, а потом указал на своего товарища.  
– Вот шкипер. А я его помощник.  
Блад не смог скрыть своего удивления. Редко когда встретишь столь юного командира корабля. Судя по выражению лиц обоих англичан, он был далеко не первым, кто совершал такую ошибку. Блад попытался сгладить возникшую неловкую паузу.  
– Мистер...  
– Питт, к вашим услугам, – ответил белокурый парень, на мгновение перестав жевать. – Я – шкипер «Рози-Энн». У вас ко мне какое-то дело?  
Блад кивнул и уселся напротив, не дожидаясь приглашения. Он коротко изложил свою просьбу.  
Англичане выслушали его со скучными лицами.  
– Боюсь, мы будем вынуждены отказаться от вашего предложения, сэр, – ответил Питт. – Во-первых, мой корабль не идет в Дублин. Во-вторых, у нас нет места для еще одного пассажира.  
– Позвольте не согласиться со вторым пунктом, – перебил его Блад. – Не думаю, что я займу так много места.  
Он улыбнулся.  
– А в-третьих, сэр, – продолжал молодой человек прежним ровным тоном, – Даже если бы мы согласились пойти в Дублин, я сомневаюсь, что в это время года нам удастся туда попасть. Мы и так запоздали, и не хотелось бы угодить в зимний шторм в Ирландском море.  
– Даже если пассажир готов щедро заплатить? – поинтересовался Блад.  
Рыжий помощник и шкипер переглянулись...  
– Насколько щедро, сэр? – спросил старший, сузив холодные голубые глаза.  
Блад назвал сумму.  
Англичане снова переглянулись.  
– Мы снимаемся с якоря завтра, с утренним отливом, – сказал Питт, воткнув вилку в мясо. – Опоздавших ждать не будем.  
– Я приду вовремя, – заверил его Блад. – И это... – он отсчитал половину суммы, положив ее на стол перед ними, – пусть послужит гарантией.  
Рыжий забрал деньги, усмехнувшись снова.  
– Приятно видеть деловой подход, – сказал он хрипло. Его белокурый спутник молча улыбнулся.  
– До встречи на корабле! – сказал Блад и направился к выходу.  
Питт и помощник посмотрели ему вослед. Потом уставились друг на друга.  
– Папист, – сказал рыжий пренебрежительно.  
– Ирландец, – добавил Питт.  
– Наши гугеноты будут недовольны, – произнес помощник.  
– Нашим гугенотам придется помолчать, раз они не могут заплатить так, как этот папист, – буркнул Питт, а потом снова принялся за еду.

***

Блад вошел в конюшню и отыскал своего коня.  
– Пойдем, дружище, знаю, что тебе хочется остаться здесь подольше, но нам надо добраться еще до одного места.  
Жеребец судорожно уткнулся в сено, пытаясь сделать вид, что очень занят. Но Блад оторвал его от кормушки и вывел на улицу.  
Ветер налетел на них, взметнув плащ и взъерошив гриву коня.  
Блад посмотрел на небо, по которому ползли свинцовые тучи.  
– Это будет чертовски веселое плавание, друг, – сказал он своему коню, а потом вскочил в седло, – которое, увы, ты со мной не разделишь.  
Конь, смирившись со своей судьбой, уныло дожевал то сено, которое успел выдернуть из кормушки. Потом, повинуясь своему всаднику, направился в сторону города.  
Цок-цок-цок-шлеп.  
Когда Блад остановил коня возле дома, на котором висела вывеска: «Тихая гавань», на улице уже стемнело. Трактир находился на отшибе от остальных подобных заведений, так что вполне соответствовал своему названию.  
«Наверняка, всё зря, – подумал Блад, спешиваясь возле ворот. – Надо было ехать в Кале. Сэкономил бы кучу денег. Не говоря уж о времени в пути».  
Он посмотрел на ворота. И осознал, что весь дрожит. Решил, что это от холода. Правой руки он не чувствовал еще с момента выезда из порта.  
Кое-как уняв дрожь, постучал по массивным дубовым створкам.  
Открыли ему не сразу.  
Блад убеждал себя до последнего, что за то время, которое он отсутствовал, здесь всё переменилось. Но, кажется, ошибался. По крайней мере, трактирщик, открывший ему дверь, выглядел точно так же, как и два года назад. Разве что потолстел немного.  
Увидев стоявшего на пороге гостя, он вскрикнул и шарахнулся назад, едва не выронив лампу, которую держал в руке.  
– Привет, дружище Оливье! – Блад одарил его волчьей улыбкой. – Не ждал? Могу себе представить. Может, пока ты переводишь дух от радости, все-таки впустишь меня в дом? Уж больно погода мерзкая. Не бойся, я один.  
– М-месье Блад?! – проблеял толстяк, наконец, продолжая пятиться. – К-конечно, я рад вас видеть... н-но...  
– Я тронут, Оливье, – Блад вошел внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения, и огляделся по сторонам. – Не думал, что меня так хорошо здесь помнят.  
– Д-да... н-но... – трактирщик вытер пот со лба. – Мы думали, что вы умерли!  
– Вот как? – Блад снял шляпу и поцокал языком, увидев безнадежно вымокший плюмаж. – Как видишь, не совсем. Возможно, я похож на утопленника... но если ты угостишь меня горячим ужином и позволишь обсушиться у камина, то увидишь, что месье Блад вполне себе живой. Уверен, этот факт многих огорчит. Но такой уж я вредный, часто не оправдываю надежд моих недоброжелателей!  
Трактирщик заискивающе улыбнулся.  
– К-конечно, месье, я распоряжусь насчет ужина...  
Блад уловил нотку сомнения в его голосе.  
– Не беспокойся, старина, я заплачу. Месье Блад теперь примерный посетитель.  
– И надолго вы к нам? – осторожно осведомился Оливье, оправившись от первого изумления.  
Блад улыбнулся, повесив плащ у камина.  
– На одну ночь, дружище. Уверен, это самое радостное для тебя известие.  
Улыбка трактирщика стала шире. И она была совершенно искренней.


	2. Марго

– Скажи мне, друг Оливье, моя комната на втором этаже случайно не свободна? – спросил Блад у трактирщика. Он стоял у камина в большом зале, протянув озябшие руки к огню.  
– Да, месье, сейчас в ней нет постояльцев, – ответил трактирщик, нервно глядя на лужу, образовавшуюся на полу в том месте, где стоял его гость.  
– Тогда я буду ужинать там, если не возражаешь, – сказал Блад, забирая грязный плащ со стула. – Пусть твои слуги разведут камин пожарче и доставят туда мои вещи, они были приторочены к седлу. Надеюсь, ты еще не забыл, что я люблю на ужин?  
Трактирщик помотал головой.  
– Нет, не забыл, месье... вот только есть один вопрос...  
Блад нахмурился, повернувшись к нему.  
– Что еще, старый зануда?  
Оливье набрал в грудь воздуху.  
– Я по поводу оплаты, месье...  
Блад сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой. По привычке, правой. Плечо сразу пронзила острая боль, вызвав у него еще большее раздражение.  
– Я же сказал, что заплачу, Оливье. Или ты не доверяешь моим словам?   
Трактирщик заволновался еще больше, услышав металлические нотки в голосе своего гостя. Ох, с этими иностранными наемниками всегда столько мороки! Грубые, вспыльчивые, вечно без гроша за душой, всегда готовые пустить в ход шпагу. Ведут себя так, как будто находятся в завоеванной стране. И распугивают всех мирных постояльцев. Этот, правда, еще не самый худший вариант. По крайней мере, умел себя вести, когда хотел. Но все равно, Оливье колебался, стоит ли потребовать с него возмещение ущерба, который потерпел его бедный трактир два года назад, когда вот этот милый господин со товарищи разнес здесь все к чертям во время драки, а потом скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Правда, удалось частично возместить затраты, присвоив себе некоторые вещи, оставшиеся в комнате этого парня. Именно поэтому трактирщик колебался еще сильнее. Вдруг месье Блад потребует их вернуть? Не дай бог, еще обвинит его, честного человека, в воровстве! А что ему оставалось делать, откуда брать деньги на ремонт? Тем более, ничего особо ценного у месье и не было...  
Жадность победила страх.  
– Я хотел напомнить вам о том, что вы так и не заплатили за эту комнату в прошлый раз... – вымолвил Оливье, слегка заикаясь.  
– Ах, дьявол! – Блад поморщился, проведя по лбу ладонью. – Такие вещи ты никогда не забываешь, а?  
Трактирщик втянул голову в плечи. Он был крупным мужчиной и обычно не робел даже перед самыми буйными постояльцами. Но этот господин был особым случаем, и месье Оливье предпочитал его не злить.  
– Послушай, это можно уладить, – ответил ирландец, наконец.  
Трактирщик выдохнул, не скрывая своего удивления. Он сказал – уладить?!  
Блад тем временем продолжал:  
– В конюшне стоит мой конь. Это хороший испанский жеребец. Уверен, когда он немного отдохнет, за него тебе дадут в два раза больше, чем сейчас. Полагаю, если ты возьмешь его вместе со сбруей, мы будем квиты.  
Он посмотрел в глаза трактирщику.  
– Такая компенсация тебя устроит?  
– Д-да, конечно! – Оливье энергично кивнул, все еще не веря своим ушам.  
– Тогда позаботься о моем ужине... и не докучай мне больше с проклятой оплатой, хорошо? – негромко ответил Блад, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей наверх.   
– Да, месье! – трактирщик продолжал кивать, как заведенный. – Конечно, месье!

***

Когда Блад вошел в свою комнату, в которой останавливался несколько лет назад, там уже был мальчишка-слуга, возившийся с камином. Видимо, помещение пустовало давно, и здесь стоял могильный холод. Блад заметил свой мешок с вещами и забрызганную грязью седельную сумку, с притороченной к ней шпагой, которые лежали в углу. Отлично, отлично...  
Ему хотелось побыстрее сбросить с себя промокшую грязную дорожную одежду и переодеться во что-нибудь сухое и теплое.  
Господи, что за отвратительная погода на дворе!  
Блад поежился, а потом приказал мальчишке убираться прочь.  
– Я сам справлюсь, – добавил он, забрав у него кочергу. – Лучше зайди через полчасика и забери мои сапоги и одежду в чистку и на просушку. Если сможешь привести их в порядок до завтрашнего утра, получишь это.  
И он показал ему монетку.  
Глаза слуги сверкнули, и он кивнул, выбежав за дверь.  
Блад знал, что занимается расточительством... но, черт побери, если все сложится удачно, завтра он покинет это место навсегда. Пусть эти люди поминают его добром.  
Блад поворошил угли в камине, и комнату залил теплый красноватый свет от пляшущих язычков пламени. Потом, довольный полученным результатом, пододвинул кресло поближе. Развесил на нем промокший тяжелый плащ, скинул заскорузлую от грязи и воды куртку. Опять потревожил проклятое плечо. Некоторое время тихо шипел сквозь зубы, потирая его. Это нездоровье в последнее время бесило Блада. Он ненавидел подобное состояние и злился, что не мог от него избавиться.  
«Такой пустяк, и столько последствий», – мрачно размышлял он, роясь в вещевом мешке в поисках сменной одежды.   
Блад действительно не ожидал, что рана, от которой сейчас остался только небольшой рубец, будет настолько его беспокоить даже несколько месяцев спустя. Он не мог понять, в чем причина. Конечно, многострадальное плечо и раньше получало различные повреждения, так как Блад, будучи правшой, всегда встречал им возможные выпады противников. Но даже осколок картечи, засевший в нем после ужасного сражения при Палермо, когда этот проклятый французский дьявол, старый Дюкен*, умудрился сжечь почти весь голландско-испанский флот прямо в гавани, не беспокоил его так долго, как это последнее ранение. Напрашивался только один вывод, отнюдь не утешительный: все эти тычки, царапины и удары, накопившиеся за десять лет военной службы, решили дать о себе знать, намекая ему на то, что пора завязывать с авантюрами и осесть где-нибудь в Дублине, занявшись мирной врачебной практикой.  
«И самому подлечиться, наконец», – думал он, проверяя, хорошо ли лежит повязка. Перед дорогой он решил подстраховаться и забинтовал плечо, это немного помогло, потому что без нее он бы полез на стенку от боли гораздо раньше.  
В комнате уже стало тепло, но Блад никак не мог согреться. Он дрожал всем телом, ему казалось, что холод, поселившийся где-то внутри, никогда не исчезнет.   
«Ничего, горячий ужин и бокал подогретого вина все исправят», – подумал он, набрасывая на плечи запасной плащ, извлеченный из сумки. Порывшись там еще немного, он задумчиво посмотрел на пузырек с лекарством, попавший ему под руку. Дивное средство, драгоценный лауданум**. Одна капля микстуры избавила бы его от этой надоевшей боли в плече. А две подарили бы глубокий сон, о котором он уже успел забыть в последние дни. Прекрасное средство, так помогавшее ему во время лечения раненых...  
Блад вздохнул, продолжая сжимать пузырек в руке.  
Можно было бы назвать это зелье чудом божьим и панацеей, но он видел определенные эффекты, которые вызывали у него беспокойство. В частности, Блад заметил, что некоторые пациенты не могли отказаться от употребления сего средства даже после того, как выздоравливали, и надобность в нем отпадала. Несомненно, то была вина главной его составляющей – опиума, известного дурманящего средства. И этот же самый опиум, даруя избавление от боли и исцеление ран и лихорадки, населял разум человека странными, а иногда и жуткими видениями.   
Блад сунул пузырек обратно в сумку. Ему доводилось употреблять лауданум самому, и он с грустью был вынужден признать, что относится как раз к тем немногим людям, которые получают кошмары в качестве побочного эффекта. Как-нибудь перебьется без этого. Бывало хуже.  
В дверь постучали, и он, подумав, что это мальчишка вернулся за его грязной одеждой и сапогами, сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
– Войди. Камзол и плащ лежат на стуле.  
И вздрогнул, когда ему ответил мелодичный женский голос:  
– Ваш ужин, месье Блад.   
Он резко обернулся, поспешно запахивая рубашку, не обращая внимания на прострел в потревоженном плече, и уставился на рыжеволосую женщину, стоявшую в дверях с подносом.  
«Значит, всё-таки не зря отмахал столько миль по размытой дороге...»  
Блад сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться.  
– Марго! Так ты до сих пор здесь!  
– Мне сказали, что вы умерли, – ответила она серьезно. Потом, шагнув в комнату и поставив поднос на стол, добавила, и ее голос звучал странно, как будто она пыталась пошутить, но не смогла: – Мы с Мари даже вас оплакивали, месье. Свечку в церкви ставили. За упокой вашей души.  
– Я тронут, – продолжал шутить он, но потом, заметив застывшее выражение ее лица, переспросил, немного ошеломленно: – Ты серьезно?!  
Она молчала, устало глядя на него.  
– Ох ты, господи... – пробормотал Блад растерянно, взъерошив волосы. – Я думал, что старик Оливье пошутил, когда сказал об этом.   
– Ничего себе шуточки, месье! – холодно ответила Марго.  
– Если я извинюсь, что-нибудь изменится? – негромко спросил Блад, продолжая кутаться в плащ.  
– Сомневаюсь, месье, – ответила она, вздохнув. – Впрочем, вряд ли это стоит ваших извинений. Подумаешь, две девицы выплакали все глаза из-за какого-то беспечного господина, который исчез, никому ничего не сказав... и даже весточки не прислал... тоже мне печаль!  
Она передернула плечами, направляясь к выходу.  
– Надеюсь, вы хорошо развлекались, пока отсутствовали...  
– О да! – Блад недобро улыбнулся. – Развлечений во Фландрии хватало. Балы с пушечным аккомпанементом каждую неделю, званые обеды в окопах с испанцами, с картечью на закуску. Как видишь, развлечений было сколько угодно!  
– Ах, доблестный вы наш воин! – в тон ему ответила Марго, продолжая идти к двери. – Уверена, вы нынче в высоких чинах, так где же ваш маршальский жезл?  
– Променял его на сумку врача, – сказал Блад с улыбкой. – От сумки больше пользы, на мой взгляд.  
Она остановилась, приподняв бровь.  
– Вы серьезно?  
Блад рассмеялся и махнул рукой, указывая на стол.  
– Марго, может, составишь мне компанию за ужином? Не хочется уезжать из Франции, зная, что ты на меня в обиде.  
– Уезжать? – эхом откликнулась она.  
– Да, Марго, – он теперь не улыбался. – Завтра я отплываю в Ирландию.   
Она приоткрыла рот, пытаясь переварить это известие.  
– Насовсем? – спросила Марго, наконец.  
– Скорей всего, да, – кивнул он. – Так ты останешься?  
– Месье Оливье будет ворчать, – сказала она, явно думая о чем-то другом. – Вы его знаете, он не любит, когда посетители отнимают наше с Мари время, не...  
– Если он так переживает по этому поводу, пусть не беспокоится, я заплачу, – презрительно сказал Блад.   
Марго кивнула, все еще погруженная в свои мысли, а потом пошла к столу.  
– Так где же вас носило эти два года? – она принялась сервировать стол.  
Блад задумчиво улыбнулся.  
– О, Марго, это очень долгая история!.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Авраам Дюкен (также Абраам, Абрахам), маркиз дю Буше (фр. Abraham Duquesne, marquis du Bouchet; 1610 — 2 февраля 1688) — лейтенант-генерал (вице-адмирал) французского флота, один из величайших морских героев Франции.
> 
> ** - Лауданум — опийная настойка на спирту


	3. Подарок из Фландрии

– А ты изменился, – сказала Марго, сидя напротив него за столом.   
Блад чуть улыбнулся, пригубив подогретое вино. У нее были чудесные веснушки на носу, которые, увы, она искусно скрывала под пудрой.  
– Ты тоже, – ответил он. – Расцвела и похорошела...   
Она фыркнула, махнув рукой.  
– То есть, постарела и сморщилась?  
– Это искренний комплимент! – сказал Блад. И это действительно было так. Он был приятно удивлен, обнаружив вместо немного угловатой рыжей девчушки, которую оставил здесь два года назад, молодую женщину с уверенным и даже жестким взглядом зеленых глаз.  
– Я говорила не о внешности, – пояснила она, отщипнув кусочек курицы и кинув в рот.   
– Ох! – он выжидающе смотрел на нее. – Тогда о чем же?  
– Это трудно объяснить... – теперь она водила пальцем по столу. – Но раньше ты был... злее.  
Блад рассмеялся.  
– Неужели? Впрочем, наверное, ты права. Это хорошо или плохо?  
– И ты выглядишь усталым, – продолжала она, не отвечая на его вопрос.  
– Марго, милая, я провел в седле несколько дней, – заметил он, ухмыляясь.  
Она бросила на Блада немного сердитый взгляд, видимо, задетая его иронией.  
– Я говорю о другой усталости, Питер! – сказал она, тряхнув рыжими локонами. – У тебя глаза усталые. Что случилось? Почему ты решил уехать?  
Блад перестал улыбаться и посмотрел в камин, на пляшущие язычки пламени.  
– Наверное, остепенился, – сказал он, наконец. – Как-то надоело шататься по свету... воевать за чужие мелочные интересы... участвовать в войнах, которые не имеют ко мне никакого отношения.  
– А! – она кивнула с преувеличенной почтительностью. – Могу понять... но зачем уезжать? Ты вполне мог бы осесть, скажем... здесь... и заняться своей медициной, раз уж война тебе поперек горла встала. Зачем тащиться в эту глушь...  
– В Ирландию, – поправил он ее, и глаза его строго блеснули.  
– Ладно, в Ирландию, – послушно кивнула Марго. – Ты же говорил, что там плохо.  
– Я говорил?! – воскликнул Блад удивленно.  
Она кивнула.  
Блад вздохнул, нахмурившись.  
– Какая уж есть, но это моя родина, Марго, – сказал он негромко. – Я хочу вернуться домой.  
– И нет никакой надежды тебя отговорить? – спросила она грустно.  
Блад покачал головой, и лицо его стало строгим.  
Марго вздохнула, а потом, куснув губу, плавно перевела разговор на другую тему.  
– Значит, ты всё это время пропадал во Фландрии? – спросила она, и ее глаза прищурились. – Полагаю, испанцы сполна расплатились за те два года, которые ты проторчал в их тюрьме?  
– О, да... – он сухо рассмеялся. – Теперь мы квиты.   
Блад подумал, что Марго, наверное, была права насчет того, что в нем что-то изменилось. В прошлый раз, когда он был здесь, его переполняла жажда мести. Ему хотелось вцепиться в глотку первому попавшемуся на пути испанцу... заставить этих тварей заплатить за все... за все... Да, раньше он был злым. Эта неутоленная ненависть толкнула его вступить в ряды французской армии и принять участие в войне с Испанией на территории Нидерландов. Странное было время, и дикая, непонятная война. Так сложилось, что Блад не питал особой симпатии к французам. Видимо, слишком много времени провел среди голландцев, сражаясь против них. Он поступил на службу к Людовику XIV, только чтобы свести счеты с испанцами...  
В итоге получилось, что он все это время был сам по себе.  
И если уж начинать мирную жизнь, то не в этой стране. Черт побери, он здесь почти пять лет, но так и не смог нормально освоить французский язык... что уж тут говорить о...  
– Марго, солнышко, чуть не забыл! – сказал Блад, встав из-за стола. – Я же привез тебе подарок!  
Она наблюдала за тем, как он роется в своих вещах, выуживая со дна мешка...  
– Пресвятая Дева! – воскликнула Марго, прижав руку к груди. – Неужели это мне?!  
Она восхищенно смотрела на великолепный воротник из брабантских кружев, который Блад протягивал ей, расправив на ладонях. Тончайшие льняные нити играли на свету, придавая вещи нежный золотисто-розоватый отблеск.  
– Привез из Фландрии, – сказал он. – Думаю, как раз для тебя украшение!  
Марго помотала головой, всё еще пребывая в потрясении.  
– Н-нет, н-нет, я не могу это принять... Не могу! – она умоляюще посмотрела на него, и Блад заметил, что ее щеки порозовели. – Это же очень дорого... господи... ты посмотри, какой узор, какое плетение... это же кучу денег стоит! Такой подарок!.. Мне его даже носить не положено... ведь даже у знатных дам не всегда есть такое... а тут я...  
Не обращая внимания на ее нервный лепет, Блад набросил воротник ей на плечи.  
– Королева! – констатировал он, разглядывая ее. – Марго, я вез эту вещь из самой Фландрии, где добыл ее, рискуя жизнью и кошельком, тащил по этой ужасной зимней дороге, отбиваясь от жестоких врагов. И теперь что я слышу? От моего подарка отказываются?!  
– Но я... – Марго настолько разволновалась, что, казалось, вот-вот расплачется.  
– Никаких «но»! – строго ответил Блад, взявшись за воротник. – Даю слово, если тебе это не нужно, кину в огонь!  
Марго побледнела.  
– Ты это не сделаешь… – неуверенно сказала она.  
Вместо ответа Блад занес руку с воротником над очагом.   
– Неужели?  
– Нет! – она вырвала кружево из его рук и прижала к груди. Потом, заметив его торжествующую улыбку, покачала головой: – В одном ты не изменился.   
– Да? – он приподнял бровь, задиристо глядя на нее.  
– Ты такой же сумасшедший, как и раньше! – фыркнула она, поглаживая воротник.  
Блад расхохотался, и Марго рассмеялась вместе с ним.  
– Но я же не смогу это носить! – она попыталась еще раз оправдаться перед ним за смущение. – Такая дорогая вещь, Питер!  
– Ну, тогда сможешь продать, если будет нужда, – чуть нахмурился Блад, явно задетый ее словами. – В любом случае это теперь твое.   
Немного успокоившись, Марго пристально посмотрела на него.  
– Похоже, ты разбогател там, в своей Фландрии, раз делаешь столь щедрые подарки.  
Блад криво улыбнулся.  
– Скажем так, в ближайшие месяцы от голода не умру.  
– Ты бы мог дождаться весны и нормальной погоды, – продолжала она, многозначительно глядя ему в глаза. – И спокойно отплыть в свою Ирландию... например, в мае.   
– Боюсь, моя милая, что к тому времени у меня не останется денег, чтобы оплатить такое путешествие... – ответил он откровенно. – Или опять ввяжусь в какую-нибудь авантюру. Здесь, в вашей милой Франции так много искушений! Лучше уж держаться от них подальше.  
– Как будто в вашей Ирландии всегда спокойно! – не удержалась она от сарказма.  
– Дома всегда лучше, – ответил Блад. – Особенно когда ты не был там почти десять лет...  
– И дамы там лучше? – Марго сузила глаза, испытующе глядя на него.  
– А вот это спорный вопрос! – ответил он, наклоняясь к ней.  
Марго озорно улыбнулась.  
– Неужели месье Блад проделал столь долгий путь из самой Фландрии, только чтобы это выяснить? – негромко поинтересовалась она, проведя рукой по его плечу.  
Блад улыбнулся, не сводя с нее глаз.  
– Если подобная мысль потешит твое самолюбие, то... ох! – он вскрикнул, потому что плечо снова пронзила острая боль.  
Марго испуганно отпрянула от него, когда он на мгновение дернулся, побледнев.  
– Прости... я не знала... Ты что, ранен? – пробормотала она растерянно.  
Блад помотал головой, уже придя в себя и выпрямившись.  
– Я не ранен. Точнее, уже все зажило. Дергаюсь по привычке. Извини, если напугал. Все в порядке...   
Она недоверчиво смотрела на него.  
– Ты врач, тебе виднее, конечно. Но, по-моему, тебе надо подлечиться и отлежаться, вместо того, чтобы...  
– Когда доберусь до Дублина, все хвори как рукой снимет, уверен, – сказал Блад, повернувшись к ней спиной и снова принявшись рыться в сумке. – Как говорят, родные стены имеют целительную силу. Можешь считать, что это лечение, которое я себе прописал. Ходить по родной земле, дышать родным воздухом, разговаривать на родном языке...  
Он достал пузырек с лауданумом и тяжело вздохнул. Не хотелось прибегать к этому средству, но и позволить, чтобы дурацкая хворь портила последний вечер с Марго... нет, к черту!  
Блад быстро капнул лекарство в стакан с водой и залпом выпил, наблюдая за тем, как Марго любуется кружевным воротником, разглядывая причудливые узоры.  
Она почувствовала его взгляд и обернулась. Качнула головой, и рыжие локоны скользнули по шее, отражая свет огня.  
– Ну... если ты так твердо решил уехать... тогда... может, попрощаемся? – сказала она напряженно.  
Блад молча потянул ее к себе, чувствуя прилив сил и бодрость от того, что боль начала отступать...


	4. Тени прошлого

**2 июня 1676г.  
о. Сицилия, г. Палермо**

– «Нуэстра Сеньора дель Пиляр» горит! – в отчаянии выкрикнул лейтенант Мартин ван Ноорт, указывая рукой на яркий факел, в который превратился флагман испанского флота. – Боже мой, откуда у них столько брандеров?!  
Его слова заглушил громовой раскат, и они увидели, что огромный семидесятипушечный линейный корабль взлетел на воздух. Видимо, огонь добрался до крюйт-камеры. В ночное небо взмыли обломки, и стало светло как днем.  
Палуба под их ногами отчетливо дрогнула, и Блад был вынужден закрыть глаза и отвернуться, чтобы уберечься от ослепительной вспышки.  
– Мы слишком близко! – крикнул он, понимая, что вряд ли можно исправить эту ситуацию. Здесь, в этой тесной гавани, голландско-испанский флот оказался зажатым в ловушке, и то, что сейчас творилось на внешнем рейде, больше всего походило на бойню. Под покровом ночи дерзкие французы подошли к входу в гавань города Палермо и, встав на шпринг*, принялись бомбардировать испанские корабли, оказавшиеся у них как на ладони.   
Другая часть вражеского флота просочилась в саму гавань и теперь превращала в обломки корабли голландцев.  
Фрегат, на котором служили Блад и ван Ноорт, тридцатишестипушечный «Лейден», стоял в первых рядах и принял на себя самый страшный удар.  
Да, они обрубили якорные канаты и открыли ответный огонь, но деться все равно было некуда. Выход из порта прочно перекрыли искалеченные и пылающие испанские корабли. А тех, кому все же удавалось прорваться, безжалостным огнем встречала эскадра Прельи.  
Палубу снова тряхнуло, и Блад бросил отчаянный взгляд назад. Совсем недавно на квартердеке стоял капитан ван Эбкод, но теперь... теперь там зиял внушительных размеров пролом, из которого вырывались языки пламени.  
Мартин отреагировал быстрее:  
– Горим! Все на помпы, живо! – и принялся подгонять оцепеневших от ужаса матросов.  
А с неба продолжали сыпаться тлеющие обломки испанского флагмана: куски парусины, обрывки такелажа и деревянная обшивка с рангоутом...  
Блад ринулся следом, помогая лейтенанту ван Ноорту справиться с паникой в рядах команды. Однако огонь разгорелся очень быстро, и матросы отказывались идти его тушить.   
– Еще брандеры! – взвизгнул один из плотников, указав багром на алое от всполохов море по правому борту.  
Блад посмотрел туда, прищурив слезящиеся глаза – пороховая гарь была ужасно едкой, – и увидел три небольших судна, идущих прямо на них.  
– Питер, – Мартин снова вырос перед ним, весь мокрый – его окатили водой во время тушения пожара, – большой, неуклюжий, со съехавшим набок обгорелым париком. – Капитан погиб... Согласно боевому расписанию...  
– Знаю! – горько ответил Блад, вытирая вспотевший лоб. Согласно боевому расписанию командование кораблем переходило к нему. И лейтенант видел, что этот «звездный час», увы, не продлится долго. «Лейден» горел, в его бортах зияли многочисленные пробоины, и вряд ли удастся заставить канониров сделать еще один залп...  
Блад открыл рот, чтобы отдать единственный приказ, какой оставался в такой ситуации. Попытаться выбросить корабль на берег, а потом покинуть его.  
Но пушечный выстрел заставил его посмотреть вперед, туда, где вдоль узкого пролива двигались несколько кораблей. На мгновение порыв ветра развеял черные клубы пороховой завесы, и у Блада замерло сердце. Это был их флагман, «Конкордия», на борту которого находилось тело адмирала де Рюйтера, погибшего в недавнем сражении при Агосте.  
Флаги на нем были приспущены, как полагалось во время траура, и спустя еще минуту он сделал новый залп... впрочем, залпом это назвать было нельзя – выстрелила только носовая пушка.  
– Неужели они посмеют его обстрелять?! – вскричал Мартин в полном отчаянии, подбежав к фальшборту.  
Но страх его, по счастью, не оправдался. Два французских корабля, до этого момента закрывавшие выход в открытое море, медленно расступились, прекратив огонь.   
Блад увидел, как белые флаги с лилиями соскользнули вниз, приспущенные: французские капитаны отдавали должные почести покойному Великому Голландцу, который был достойным противником и пользовался уважением даже у своих врагов.  
«Конкордия» вышла из гавани, которая к тому времени превратилась в пылающий ад**. Но французы тут же сомкнули строй перед другими двумя кораблями, которые пытались прорваться следом за флагманом. И открыли шквальный огонь...  
– Команде приготовиться покинуть корабль! – загремел Блад, заставив себя вернуться к действительности.  
У «Лейдена» к тому моменту уже горели паруса и мачты.   
Фрегат опасно кренился на правый борт, который пострадал во время обстрела. Неизвестно было, что случится раньше: его затопление или взрыв пороха в крюйт-камере.  
Днище противно заскрежетало по песку и прибрежным камням. А потом «Лейден» начал заваливаться набок.  
Крики перепуганных людей смешались с грохотом пушек, которые, перегревшись, начали стрелять сами, усиливая панику и хаос.   
– Питер, прыгай! – закричал Мартин ему прямо в ухо. – Тут уже ничего не поделаешь!  
Блад подбежал, точнее, скатился кубарем к борту, намереваясь прыгнуть в темную воду – до берега было всего ничего...  
И замер, увидев, что в результате мощного обстрела порт и все постройки в нем – сараи и пакгаузы, – всё пылает. Даже если им удастся выбраться на сушу, они в буквальном смысле слова попадут из огня да в полымя.  
– Они за это заплатят, Мартин, клянусь богом! – в бессильной ярости выкрикнул Блад, перекинув ногу через планшир, – Честное слово, я ...  
Договорить он не успел, ибо что-то тяжелое больно ударило его в плечо, заставив потерять равновесие и упасть в воду... и пока он летел, то видел, что «Лейден» исчез, а вместо него распустился огромный алый шар, который всё ширился и рос...  
– Мартин! – позвал он, а потом, захлебнувшись соленой водой, камнем пошел на дно...

***

**Начало января, 1685 г.  
Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»**

Марго сидела на кровати, глядя на спящего мужчину. Обычно она старалась не задерживаться у клиентов слишком долго и уходила до того, как они проснутся. Но не сегодня. Она вздохнула, рассеянно прибирая длинные рыжие волосы. Мужчина спал беспокойно, вздрагивал и что-то бормотал на непонятном ей языке. Иногда он начинал говорить громче, отдавая кому-то приказы. Что бы он ни говорил, сейчас, когда сон избавил его от повседневной маски, она видела, что ему нездоровится, причем, сильно.   
Марго вздохнула снова и бросила взгляд в окно. Там было темно – зимние ночи долгие, – но она знала, что рассвет близок.   
Блад попросил ее разбудить его пораньше. Говорил, что это очень важно, потому что корабль не станет его ждать. Да-да, она знает. Он возвращается домой, в свою Ирландию, вечно скрытую за туманами Ла-Манша. Уезжает навсегда. Так он сказал.   
Говорил, что должен был остаться на том корабле на ночь, как положено, но решил проверить, как у нее дела...  
Марго кусала губы.   
Блад позвал кого-то, и она наклонилась к нему, пытаясь понять, что ему снится. Он был мокрым от пота, черные вьющиеся волосы прилипли ко лбу.  
Марго покачала головой. Он же болен, совсем болен, какое еще путешествие по зимнему Бискаю?!  
А если разбудить его часом позже? Обмана ведь не будет?   
Она подперла рукой подбородок, борясь с сильнейшим искушением.   
Ну и что, если тот корабль уйдет? Весной придут другие, и погода наладится, да и он подлечится, уж она-то об этом позаботится...  
– Мартин! – вскрикнул Блад, метнувшись в постели.   
Марго закрыла лицо руками.  
Всего полчаса позволить побыть в том кошмаре, который сейчас ему снился... Лишних полчаса...  
Блад вскрикнул снова, и она не выдержала, схватила его за руку и окликнула:  
– Лейтенант... Месье Блад! Питер! Просыпайся же!  
Он подлетел на кровати, с диким взором, всё еще во власти кошмара, и вцепился в ее руку так сильно, что она охнула от боли.  
– Это всего лишь сон, – сказала она, пытаясь вернуть его к действительности.  
Блад смотрел на нее, явно не узнавая, как на чужую. Марго стало на мгновение не по себе от его застывшего взгляда. И она повторила снова:  
– Это всего лишь сон, Питер!  
– Да... просто сон... – он схватился за голову, тяжело дыша.   
Потом, взяв себя в руки, оглянулся на окно.   
– Который час?  
И, чертыхнувшись, принялся одеваться, несмотря на то, что его шатало из стороны в сторону.  
– Что за зелье ты выпил прошлым вечером? – спросила она, помогая ему найти вещи.  
Блад замер, моргая, а потом проворно натянул сапоги.  
– Я так плохо себя вел? – его голос был хриплым.  
– Ужасно, – кивнула она, чуть улыбнувшись.  
– Я больше не буду, – самым серьезным тоном ответил он, застегивая камзол.   
– Боюсь, что да, – грустно сказала она.   
Он быстро пригладил растрепанные волосы, решив, что остальной марафет наводить смысла не имеет – всё равно придется бежать, как угорелому, в порт.  
Потом, почувствовав ее напряжение, повернулся и провел рукой по ее щеке.  
– Я напишу тебе письмо, как только доберусь, – сказал Блад с улыбкой.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я не умею читать! – ответила она, сморщившись.  
Он развел руками, виновато улыбнувшись.  
– Ты же совсем болен! – Марго все-таки попыталась воззвать к его здравому смыслу. – И на море шторм.   
– Я еще больше разболеюсь, если останусь здесь, – ответил он, открывая дверь.  
– Я тебя провожу! – вскрикнула Марго, поспешив следом.  
– Тогда побежали! – ответил он, подав ей руку. – Времени почти не осталось!  
И они понеслись по темным улочкам города Нант в сторону реки, над которой, в клубах тумана, занималась утренняя заря...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- Шпринг (нидерл. spring) — трос, заведенный в скобу станового якоря или взятый за якорь-цепь, другим концом проведенный на корму, для удержания корабля (судна) в заданном положении.
> 
> ** - Этот случай действительно имел место, хоть и немного позже. Эскадра Дюкена, встретив «Конкордию», отвозившую на родину останки Рюйтера, пропустила ее и дала салют в честь покойного адмирала.


	5. Отплытие

Они бежали, как угорелые, под начавшимся дождем, перепрыгивая через наиболее глубокие лужи. Через самую непроходимую грязь Блад перетаскивал Марго на руках. Второпях она позабыла надеть теплый плащ, а шерстяная шаль, наброшенная на плечи, быстро намокла. Хотя Марго пыталась соорудить на голове подобие прически, ветер растрепал волосы, и теперь они упали на плечи густым покрывалом цвета опавшей осенней листвы.   
Наконец, совсем запыхавшиеся, они влетели в порт и с облегчением увидели, что шхуна всё еще стоит на якоре, покачиваясь на волнах разлившейся от дождей Луары.   
Когда Блад остановился возле трапа, поправляя тяжелый мешок с вещами, сверху которого болталась верная шпага, Марго, вконец обессилевшая, навалилась на него, хватая ртом воздух.   
Блада, в отличие от его спутницы, эта пробежка взбодрила. Он всё еще чувствовал сонное оцепенение и легкое головокружение – последствие употребления лауданума, – но голова постепенно прояснялась. Правда, избавление от сонливости имело еще один неприятный эффект: плечо снова горело огнем. Но он постарался не обращать на это внимания.   
– Ну... теперь мне действительно пора, – сказал Блад, тяжело дыша. И взял Марго за руки, отметив про себя, что они похожи на ледышки. – Пожелай мне удачи!  
Он склонился, поцеловав ее пальцы, согревая их своим дыханием. И постарался отогнать противное чувство, таившееся где-то в груди.   
Опять он наломал дров. И снова убегает, не набравшись храбрости повернуться к своим страхам лицом. Ох, если бы он знал, что Марго считает его мертвым, то не возвращался бы сюда. Так было бы спокойнее для них обоих. А теперь... он не знал, что делать и как себя вести...   
Блад посмотрел на Марго, на ее мокрое от дождя лицо. От дождя ли? Он вгляделся пристальнее. Она заметила его взгляд и моргнула, сморщив нос.  
– Но ты всё равно напиши письмо, слышишь, – сказала Марго, провожая его к трапу. – Я уж найду того, кто мне прочитает...  
– Конечно! – ответил Блад без колебаний, хотя они оба прекрасно знали, что никаких писем не будет. Зачем тревожить друг друга без смысла и цели?  
Краем глаза Блад заметил высокую фигуру шкипера, который стоял на шканцах, мрачно наблюдая за пассажиром. И попятился, отпустив ее руки. Подавил безумное желание снова схватить ее и потащить за собой. Ни к чему это. Ни ей, ни ему. Да и что он может ей предложить, черт побери? Да, он возвращается домой, хочет начать мирную жизнь... но на самом деле, Блад имел смутное представление о том, что ждет его по ту сторону Ла-Манша. Он привык к риску, но не имел никакого права втягивать в это Марго. Ей и так досталось немало. Здесь, по крайней мере, у нее был кров над головой...   
– Сэр, мы отплываем, – резкий голос, говоривший по-английски, прервал его размышления.   
Блад встрепенулся и ступил на трап.   
Марго стояла, дрожа от холода. Огненно-рыжие волосы повисли мокрыми прядями, поразительно яркие посреди этого серого унылого утра.   
Блад дернул шнурки своего плаща и накинул ей на плечи. Он был ей велик, причем сильно, поскольку роста она была небольшого. Полы касались грязной земли.   
– Возвращайся назад, не мерзни, – сказал он негромко. Но Марго упрямо мотнула головой и улыбнулась посиневшими губами.   
– Нет, я уж вас провожу, как положено, месье Блад. У меня даже платочек есть с собой.   
Она показала его, посмеиваясь. Но в глазах её не было веселья.   
– Ах, не глупи... – начал Блад, мотнув головой. Настроение стремительно портилось, по мере того как лауданум заканчивал свое действие.  
– Сэр! – снова оклик со шхуны.   
– Прощай! – отрывисто сказал Блад и взбежал по трапу, не оборачиваясь. Он оглянулся только тогда, когда были отданы швартовы, и стремительное течение отнесло корабль на несколько десятков футов от берега.   
Марго стояла на причале, держа платок над головой, как флаг. Ее фигурка с рыжим пятном волос постепенно уменьшалась, по мере того как «Рози-Энн» отдалялась от берега, и вскоре Блад едва мог разглядеть ее сквозь пелену дождя. А потом рыжий огонек погас – наверное, она набросила на голову капюшон...

***

Отлив уже начался, и Блад слышал рев воды, разбивающейся о борта шхуны.   
Шкипер и его помощник отдавали отрывистые команды матросам, которые сноровисто бегали по палубе и вантам, работая со шкотами и брасами.   
Блад наблюдал за ними некоторое время, осознав, что чертовски давно не был на кораблях и успел позабыть, что это такое: пение ветра в снастях и ощущение постоянно уходящей из-под ног палубы.  
Над рекой стоял туман, густой, как молоко, дождь не унимался, и из-за этого всё казалось немного призрачным, размытым. Голос шкипера, властный и четкий, и вторящий ему хрипловатый бас помощника звучали, как своеобразная литания. Блад осознал, что невольно присоединился к этому хору, мысленно повторяя команды, которые отдавались матросам. Господи, как ему, оказывается, не хватало всего этого!  
Хотя «Рози-Энн» была торговым судном, его приятно поразил царивший здесь порядок. Пятнадцать матросов работали слажено, как один, и все делалось быстро, без суеты.   
Не успел якорь занять свое место на кат-балке, как над головой уже хлопали паруса – поразительная четкость, которую даже на военных кораблях доводилось видеть нечасто.  
«Рози-Энн» пустилась вниз по реке, по направлению к устью.   
Блад оглянулся на шкипера, который стоял возле штурвала, что-то говоря рулевому. И решил спуститься вниз, чтобы не мешаться под ногами команды. Было немного странно ощущать себя пассажиром.   
Шкипер, видимо, читал его мысли, потому что возле Блада возник юнга, готовый проводить гостя на отведенное ему место.

***

Очутившись внизу, Блад, быстро оглядевшись, сделал неприятное открытие. Похоже, он на этом корабле единственный пассажир. Тогда как понимать то, что шкипер и его хитроглазый помощник говорили ему в портовой таверне? Он шел за юнгой, который указал ему на небольшой закуток в трюме, с перегородкой из парусины, размером едва превышающий собачью конуру.  
– Вот ваше место, сэр, – сказал паренек с сильнейшим сомерсетширским акцентом. Он поклонился и хотел уйти, но Блад остановил его вопросом:  
– Ваш шкипер так распорядился? Мне казалось, что раз я единственный пассажир на этом судне, он мог бы выделить мне более удобное помещение.   
Юнга посмотрел на него мрачно, не стараясь скрыть свою неприязнь.  
– Да, это приказ мистера Питта. И не в моем положении его обсуждать.   
Блад пожал плечами, решив, что сам поговорит со шкипером, как только представится возможность. В конце концов, учитывая сумму, которую он заплатил, он имеет право занять небольшую каюту.   
А пока что можно и потерпеть немного.  
Он скинул с онемевшего плеча тяжелый мешок, прислонил шпагу к переборке и уселся поудобнее, прислушиваясь к доносящимся сверху звукам. Корабль плавно покачивался, рангоут поскрипывал, лотовый мерно выкрикивал глубину... Плечо то и дело сжимала колющая мерзкая боль... и лауданум, воспользовавшись этим мгновением покоя, снова одолел Блада. Он не заметил, как прикорнул, опустив голову на грудь... 


	6. Досмотр

**осень 1684г  
Фландрия**

– Так значит, это были не слухи, и вы действительно оставили военную службу?  
Лорд Гилдой сделал едва заметный знак слуге, и тот поднес Питеру Бладу бокал вина.   
– Да, я подал в отставку. Судите сами, милорд, мне здесь делать нечего. В Европе наступил мир, вот я и решил, что пора подыскать себе более спокойное занятие.   
Блад взял бокал, глядя на отражение в вине.   
– И что же вы намерены делать дальше, позвольте узнать? – темные глаза Гилдоя смотрели на него с неприкрытой иронией.   
Блад пожал плечами.  
– Подумываю о возвращении на родину. Звучит патетично... но я скучаю по Дублину.  
Полные губы под тонкой полоской усов растянулись в усмешке.   
– Ах, лейтенант, вы, как всегда, меня удивляете... Но я позвал вас сюда не просто так, как вы могли догадаться.   
Он жестом пригласил Блада присесть в кресло напротив.  
– Честно говоря, я был обрадован, узнав, что вы теперь свободны от службы в рядах французской армии. Мне всегда казалось... сложилось такое впечатление... что ваши таланты и мастерство были недооценены.  
– Лет пять назад подобный факт, возможно, беспокоил бы меня, – ответил Блад, сделав глоток вина. – Но сейчас... сейчас вся эта честолюбивая возня и грызня мало меня занимают.   
Лорд Гилдой задумчиво разглядывал его, откинувшись на спинку кресла.   
– А что бы вы сказали, если бы вам предложили поступить на новую службу? Будьте уверены, там вас оценят по достоинству.  
Блад, казалось, смотрел куда-то поверх собеседника.   
– Новую службу, вы сказали? Интересно. Хотелось бы знать подробнее... особенно насчет цены.  
Гилдой слегка поморщился, когда его собеседник задал вопрос столь прямо и практично.   
– Хорошо, я буду откровенным с вами. Вряд ли эта служба принесет вам много богатства, но если всё пройдет, как задумано, ваше имя может быть вписано в историю. В историю Англии. Как видите, я ничего от вас не скрываю, мистер Блад. Потому что знаю вас не первый год, и верю в то, что вы человек достойный и благородный. Для меня было бы большой честью видеть вас в наших рядах...  
Блад молчал, медленно вращая бокал в ладонях. Лорд Гилдой действительно говорил очень откровенно. И подвергал себя и своих сподвижников серьезному риску. Так значит, слухи были верны, и этот молодой аристократ вступил в ряды сторонников герцога Монмута, который уже несколько лет жил в Голландии в изгнании. Блад слышал также, что Джеймс Скотт Монмут не намерен скрываться до конца своих дней, и готовит возвращение в Англию, чтобы предъявить свое право на королевский престол. С точки зрения Блада, это была крайне дерзкая и безумная идея, но он замечал, что все больше людей вокруг ею заражаются.   
Он решил, однако, еще немного поиграть в кошки-мышки.  
– Вряд ли меня заинтересует служба королю Англии, – сказал Блад многозначительно. – Если бы это было так, я бы не вступил в голландский флот и не воевал бы под французским флагом.   
– О, я могу сформулировать свое предложение иначе, лейтенант, – ответил Гилдой после небольшой паузы. – Ваши услуги, ваш талант и ваша шпага нужны _мне_. Советую подумать над этим предложением, мистер Блад. Вы один из немногих людей, на которых я бы мог положиться, зная, что они не подведут меня.   
Блад оживился.  
– Милорд, я очень благодарен вам за оказанное доверие и добрые слова. Также хочу сказать, что почел бы за честь служить вам верой и правдой, но есть один момент, который вынуждает меня отклонить ваше предложение.   
Лорд Гилдой нахмурился, ожидая, когда он продолжит.  
– Что же вас смущает, сударь?  
– Тот, кому служите вы, сэр, – Блад говорил прямо, зная, что лорд Гилдой любит такие речи.   
Лорд Гилдой поморщился.  
– Хм, мне казалось, что вас, как человека, любящего риск, может заинтересовать это предложение.  
Блад невесело усмехнулся.  
– О, я люблю риск, вы правы, но только если в этом есть необходимость. И смысл.   
Вот как раз смысла в затее герцога и его сторонников Блад не видел. Дело пахло государственной изменой, а это нешуточный риск. Возможно, он был бы другого мнения, если бы лидером готовящегося переворота был кто-нибудь более волевой, а не Монмут, всецело полагающийся на своих советников. Ненадежное дело, в случае провала которого всем участникам грозит смертная казнь. Нет, хватит с него политических интриг, больше он в них не полезет, уже ученый.  
– К тому же, милорд, мое вероисповедание...  
– Ах, Блад, полноте! – перебил его лорд Гилдой. – Вы ведь сами говорили мне...  
– ...что я добрый католик, милорд, – спокойно закончил его фразу Блад.   
Лорд Гилдой пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом вздохнул.  
– Чертовски жаль, лейтенант. Но я не буду настаивать. Полагаю, излишне напоминать о том, что этот разговор лучше держать в тайне?  
Блад сделал жест рукой, который на условном языке наемников означал «нем как могила».  
Лорд Гилдой немного расслабился, не сводя с него глаз.  
– Будьте уверены, ваш отказ от моего предложения ничего не изменит в наших с вами отношениях.   
Блад поклонился ему.  
– И все же, подумайте еще раз, лейтенант. У вас есть неделя. Я возвращаюсь в Англию, и мог бы взять вас с собой. Скажите честно, зачем вам далась эта Ирландия?  
– Я подумаю, милорд, – вежливо ответил Блад. – Но вряд ли мое мнение изменится.   
– Как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, я всегда готов принять вас в моем доме, – лорд Гилдой что-то написал на небольшом листе бумаги, сложил его, запечатал и протянул Бладу. – Вы можете обращаться ко мне в любое время дня и ночи, и будьте уверены, вам окажут радушный прием.   
Блад немного смутился, засовывая лист за пазуху.   
– Вы очень любезны, милорд...  
– Ах, бросьте, сударь! – перебил его Гилдой. – В наше бурное время трудно найти людей, которые могли бы называться «настоящими друзьями». И неужели вы думаете, что, заполучив подобного друга, я позволю себе пренебрегать такой ценностью?  
Он протянул Бладу руку, и тот, растроганный столь пылким душевным порывом молодого аристократа, почтительно пожал ее.

***

**Январь 1685 г.  
Порт Сен-Назер, Франция**

Резкий звон корабельного колокола заставил Блада открыть глаза и оглядеться по сторонам. Где он? Постепенно сон развеивался, а реальность становилась все четче. Он на шхуне «Рози-Энн», которая должна доставить его в Дублин. Блад вздохнул, осознав, что тело затекло от сна в неудобной позе. И еще он чертовски замерз.   
Закутавшись в плащ, Блад попытался определить, что происходит на корабле. На палубе было подозрительно шумно. Прислушавшись, он различил французскую речь. Слегка встревоженный, Блад встал и попытался привести свою одежду в порядок. В это время по трапу загрохотали шаги.   
– Так, давайте посмотрим, все ли соответствует документам, – произнес властный голос по-французски. – Насколько я помню, месье Питт, вы везете малагу?  
– Да, сэр, – почтительно ответил шкипер на ломаном французском.   
Блад плохо видел их в полумраке нижней палубы.   
– Вы запоздали в этот раз. Штормит уже неделю, – снова строгий голос неизвестного француза. – Все стоят на якоре и в море носа не кажут.  
– Уже второй рейс делаем, сэр, – ответил Питт. – Немного задержались в Кадисе. А штормит... что ж, бывало и хуже, сэр.  
– Прыткий малый, – француз слегка усмехнулся. – Не боязно плавать в одиночку, без конвоя? Небось, ваш арматор весь извелся, ожидая вестей?  
– Так ведь сейчас перемирие, – ответил Питт, пожав плечами. – Потому и пошел один. Три года этого ждали. А что касается арматора... то он перед вами. Судно принадлежит мне и моему кузену, нам и ответ держать за собственные ошибки.   
– Удалец! – констатировал француз, подходя ближе. – Ладно, давайте перейдем к делу, господин шкипер. Сейчас посмотрим ваш товар и проверим список пассажиров, если таковые имеются. Постараемся не отнять у вас много времени.  
Блад наклонил голову, начиная узнавать этот голос.   
– А это кто? – невысокий человек в сюртуке военного образца остановился напротив него.   
– Наш пассажир, сэр. Сел на борт в Нанте, – ответил Питт.   
Француз, чуть прихрамывая, подошел поближе.  
– Гугенот? – его голос стал жестче.  
– Католик, месье, – ответил Блад, поклонившись. – Полагаю, мы встречались раньше.   
Мужчина замер, вглядываясь в него, а потом его черные брови поползли вверх.  
– Блад?! Черт побери, вот так встреча! Что вы забыли на этой лоханке? Я думал, что вы сейчас командуете каким-нибудь линейным кораблем!  
– Капитан Вальбуа, вынужден вас разочаровать, но воинская служба теперь меня не привлекает, – ответил Блад с улыбкой. – Но рад видеть, что вы по-прежнему при деле.   
Француз презрительно махнул рукой, повернувшись к людям, которые его сопровождали.  
– При деле! Вы слышали, господа? Он сказал, при деле! Мой бог!  
Потом снова посмотрел на Блада, и в его черных глазах промелькнули грусть и тоска.   
– Да, капитан Вальбуа теперь очень занят, вылавливая проклятых гугенотов из корабельных трюмов. Воистину, достойное занятие для того, кто сражался под знаменами Дюкена и Вивонна! Вот до чего доводит нас проклятое перемирие, господа! Так всегда случается, поверьте моему слову. Если нет врага внешнего, рано или поздно начинают искать врагов внутренних.   
Офицеры послушно кивнули, явно не желая спорить со своим командиром.  
Шкипер молча переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая, когда же французы продолжат досмотр корабля. Задержки были ему ни к чему, особенно в это время года.   
– Ах, позвольте представить вам этого джентльмена, господа, – говорил капитан Вальбуа, положив руку на плечо Блада. Тот чуть поморщился от боли, но сумел сдержаться. – Перед вами тот самый дерзкий малый, который взял меня на абордаж в семьдесят пятом, а потом спас мою ногу.  
– Как ваша нога, кстати? – поинтересовался Блад негромко, после того как церемонно поклонился всем офицерам.  
– Прекрасно, и всё благодаря вам, – ответил Вальбуа, улыбнувшись. – Немного хромаю, но службе это не помеха. Да, господа, чертовски обидно быть взятым на абордаж корабельным врачом, но, как видите, и свои выгоды здесь есть! Сначала тебе простреливают ногу, а потом тут же лечат, да так мастерски, что следа не остается.   
Все улыбнулись.   
– Какая встреча, мой бог, какая встреча! – гудел Вальбуа, похлопывая Блада по плечу. Тот немного побледнел, но продолжал улыбаться. – Мы должны это отметить. Эй, месье Питт, вы не будете возражать, если мы позаимствуем немного вашей малаги?  
Шкипер пожал плечами, понимая, что возражать бессмысленно – здесь, во французских водах, этот капитан был царь и бог, – и выразительно посмотрел на своего помощника. Тот только шевельнул бровями.  
– Месье Блад, я сгораю от любопытства, – капитан Вальбуа вручил ему стакан малаги, когда они прошли в кают-компанию. – Я был уверен, что после того лихого боя вас должны были наградить... отметить... Пожалуйста, утешьте мое раненое самолюбие, неужели мое поражение и последующий плен ничего не принесли вам лично?  
– О, все это было, вы правы, – кивнул Блад. – Меня повысили до лейтенанта. Сам де Рюйтер подписывал приказ.  
– Ах, Великий Голландец, мир его праху! – кивнул капитан Вальбуа, и остальные офицеры почтительно склонили головы. – Вот кто умел ценить храбрость и доблесть. Причем, своевременно. Теперь, увы, всё погрязло в бумажной волоките и интригах. И капитанский патент может купить любой знатный и богатый самодур, не умеющий отличать шкот от шкива. Главное... – и он понизил голос, – чтобы этот самодур был католиком.   
Офицеры неловко дернулись, старательно изучая переборки и подволок.   
– Но голландцы, хоть и протестанты, по крайней мере, чтят своих героев. А что делаем мы, французы? – не унимался Вальбуа, размахивая бокалом. Было видно, что эта тема для него наболевшая. – Месье Блад, вам известно, что король недавно отстранил от адмиральской должности господина Дюкена?  
Блад этого не знал и был очень удивлен.   
– Вот так мы чтим наших великих флотоводцев, – печально сказал Вальбуа и сделал глоток малаги. – Только потому, что он имел несчастье быть гугенотом.   
Потом капитан устремил на Блада проницательный взгляд.  
– А вы-то почему ушли из флота, месье? С вашим-то талантом!  
Блад задумчиво улыбнулся.   
– На то было несколько причин. Но это слишком долгая история.   
– Скрытничаете, как всегда! Но ведь вы поступили к нам на службу. Уверен, во флоте вам всегда были бы рады. Ученики Рюйтера везде нарасхват.  
– Скажем, из принципа, – ответил Блад. – Я поклялся себе, что не стану служить под знаменами тех, кто убил Старика. Так что пришлось уйти на сушу.   
– Принципы, ха! – Вальбуа улыбнулся. – А в отставку тоже из принципа вышли?  
Блад оставался серьезным и кивнул.  
– Можно сказать и так, капитан. Вы верно подметили насчет перемирия. Наши войска король намеревался перебросить во Францию, чтобы... знаете ли... заняться вплотную гугенотами. Раз уж мы без дела мотаемся, так он рассудил.   
Вальбуа помрачнел, проведя рукой по подбородку.   
– Я слышал об этом, месье. И о том, что войска теперь квартируют исключительно у гугенотов…  
– Этот вариант не по мне, – Блад покачал головой. – Так что я решил выйти из игры.   
– Ясно, – коротко ответил Вальбуа, и его глаза стали жесткими. – Ну, мы, как вы видите, тоже геройствуем помаленьку. Куда же теперь?  
– В Ирландию, – сказал Блад. – Домой, к врачебной практике.   
– Послушайте, Блад, – француз наклонился к нему. – Может, вернетесь во флот? Хотя бы врачом, если уж вам так осточертело оружие, а? Будьте уверены, на моем «Тридане» для вас всегда найдется место. Не думаю, что это перемирие продлится долго. Так что у нас будет настоящая работа, а не это позорище.   
Блад покачал головой.   
– Капитан, спасибо на добром слове, но... я выхожу из игры, – сказал он мягко.   
Вальбуа посмотрел на него пристально, а потом поклонился.  
– Чертовски жаль! – сказал он. – Но раз уж так, то счастливого пути. Учитывая, как штормит сейчас в море, это не лишнее пожелание.   
Он оглянулся на своего помощника, который как раз вернулся с досмотра.   
– Все чисто, господин капитан! – доложил тот.   
Вальбуа хитро прищурился, глядя на Питта.   
– Ладно, месье торопыга, плывите дальше. Приятно иметь дело с честными людьми, которые не возят ни контрабанды, ни проклятых гугенотов.   
Питт молча поклонился с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом. 

Через полчаса французы покинули шхуну, и «Рози-Энн» направилась дальше, покачиваясь на высокой волне.   
Блад вспомнил о своем намерении вытребовать себе каюту поудобнее и попытался поговорить на эту тему со шкипером. Но мистер Питт его озадачил, отказавшись выделить ему другое помещение.   
Спорить из-за такого пустяка Блад не стал, тем более что, к его величайшему удивлению, он почувствовал себя немного странно. Сначала Блад не понимал, что случилось, а потом рассмеялся, издеваясь над собой. Подумать только, как давно он не был на море, раз его скрутила морская болезнь!  
Посему, слегка позеленев, он укрылся в своем закутке, пытаясь пережить этот досадный недуг.   
А шхуна, сражаясь с усиливающимся ветром, покинула порт Сен-Назер, отдалялась от французского берега...


	7. Гугеноты

**начало января, 1685г  
Франция, Бискайский залив, шхуна "Рози-Энн"**

Большую часть дня Блад оставался в своем закутке, пытаясь заново привыкнуть к морской качке. Он провел немало времени на кораблях в прошлом и, по счастью, относился к той категории людей, которые не склонны к морской болезни. Но за последние несколько лет, прожитых на суше, его тело успело кое-что позабыть. Положение усугублялось сильным волнением на море, немилосердно швырявшем легкую шхуну вверх-вниз. Плечо разболелось, предсказывая, что погода вряд ли улучшится в ближайшее время.  
Под вечер, когда Блад вынырнул из дремоты, его внимание привлек шум на верхней палубе. Постепенно приходя в себя и отмечая, что дурнота, вроде, отступила, он понял, что корабль проводит какой-то маневр. Наверху слышались громкие голоса и топот множества ног. Решив, что в его состоянии уже нет особой разницы, где находиться, Блад поднялся на ноги, балансируя на качающейся палубе, и побрел к трапу – проверить, что происходит.  
Наверху было темно, по-прежнему лил омерзительный дождь, и Блад видел при свете дежурного фонаря, что матросы возятся с чем-то у борта. Немного погодя до него донеслась французская речь и – тут он не поверил своим ушам, – детский надрывный плач.  
Подойдя к борту и взглянув на море, Блад обнаружил, что неподалеку покачивается длинный рыбацкий баркас, полный людей. Вот он сделал ловкий поворот, подлетая на волнах, и оказался совсем рядом со шхуной. Матросы сноровисто подцепили его отпорными крюками.  
– Быстрее! – услышал Блад голос мистера Питта. – Погода портится, нам надо забрать их в этот заход. Если ветер усилится, мы не сможем держаться так близко к берегу!  
Блад молча наблюдал за тем, как матросы из команды «Рози-Энн» подхватывают и перетаскивают через фальшборт мужчин, женщин и детей, закутанных в плащи и шали.  
На палубе стало шумно от людского гомона.  
– Пожалуйста, спускайтесь вниз! – снова голос шкипера. – Не толпитесь наверху!  
Матросы принялись провожать странных пассажиров вниз.  
Блад встретился взглядом с рыжим помощником, кузеном шкипера, которого звали Бартоломью.  
– Что все это значит, сэр? – спросил он.  
Помощник бросил на него суровый взгляд и сказал коротко:  
– Спускайтесь вниз, сударь. Не путайтесь под ногами. Погода скверная, ночка темная. За борт смоет – никто и не заметит.  
В его голосе звучала столь явная угроза, что Блад прекратил расспрашивать и отступил. Какое, черт побери, радушие!  
Размышляя о приветливости соотечественников, Блад направился к трапу. Проходя мимо шкипера, беседовавшего с одним из ночных пассажиров, он услышал его негромкий строгий голос:  
– Ваше преподобие, мы уговаривались на гораздо меньшее количество людей. «Рози-Энн» не может вместить столько пассажиров!  
– Месье Питт, приношу вам глубочайшие извинения и обещаю компенсировать это неудобство, – ответил его собеседник на хорошем английском, в котором чувствовался французский акцент. – Но вы же понимаете, мы не могли оставить наших братьев и сестер в геенне огненной...  
– Ясно-ясно, – с тяжелым вздохом оборвал его шкипер. – Теперь уже ничего не изменишь, что-нибудь придумаем. Но вам придется изрядно потесниться.  
– Месье Питт, это сущие пустяки по сравнению с тем, что нас ожидало там, на берегу, – ответил пассажир. – Мы обязаны вам жизнью, месье, и уверяю вас, не забудем то, что вы для нас сделали.  
– Ступайте вниз, преподобный отец, – снова оборвал его Питт, – Благодарить нас будете, когда достигнем берегов Англии. А пока молитесь за успешное плавание.  
– Да благословит вас Господь! – с готовностью откликнулся пассажир.  
– Мы приготовили каюты для женщин, – ответил Питт, – Удобством они не блещут, но это все, что мы можем предложить. Что касается ваших детей... пожалуйста, пусть они не появляются на палубе. Погода скверная, и мне бы не хотелось...  
– Да-да, месье, конечно! – кивал его собеседник. – Мы постараемся вас не беспокоить!

***

Внизу царил адский шум. Блад пробрался на свое место, мимо мокрых и бледных после путешествия по штормовому морю мужчин и женщин, которые смотрели на него подозрительно и слегка испуганно. Дети, количеством около десяти, из которых только двое были достаточно сознательного возраста, подняли дикий гвалт, и у Блада мгновенно заложило уши и заболела голова.  
Добравшись до своего закутка, он обнаружил, что возле его мешка с вещами прыгает какой-то ребенок лет трех от роду непонятного пола, до такой степени закутанный от носа до ушей в тридцать три одежки, что походил на диковинный колобок.  
Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом колобок робко улыбнулся, обнажив неполный набор зубов, и дотронулся до шпаги Блада, которая явно привлекала его внимание.  
– Брысь! – сказал Блад устало, мечтая только об одном: упасть на свое место, завернуться в плащ и попытаться уснуть в этом аду.  
Ребенок хихикнул и отбежал в сторону, спрятавшись за парусиновой перегородкой. Потом выглянул оттуда, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
Блад уселся со шпагой в обнимку, стараясь отрешиться от окружающей среды.  
Кровь и смерть! Полный трюм беглых гугенотов! Предел его мечтаний!  
Он закрыл глаза, но легкое прикосновение к плечу заставило его очнуться.  
Колобок стоял прямо перед ним, его черные глаза весело глядели на Блада.  
Похоже, из всех детей этот малыш был самым неугомонным. Остальные хныкали, страдая от морской болезни и усталости, а этот ребенок явно искал новых приключений на свою голову.  
– Брысь! – прорычал Блад низким голосом, стараясь выглядеть свирепо. Но колобок разразился веселым смехом, лопоча что-то на невразумительном французском, понять который Блад был не в силах.  
Так они развлекались некоторое время, пока откуда-то не вынырнула молодая женщина в белоснежном чепце, укутанная в тридцать три шали – еще один колобок, только побольше ростом, – и не схватила малыша за руку с горестным воплем:  
– Роже! Вот ты где! – она повернулась к Бладу, и он отметил, что у нее такие же черные глаза, как и у карапуза. Ее губы дрогнули, готовые растянуться в вежливой улыбке, но потом он заметил, что женщина напряглась, уставившись на его шпагу.  
– Прошу прощения, месье... – сказала она чуть слышно, потупив взор, а затем попятилась, подхватив ребенка на руки.  
Блад слегка склонил голову, показывая, что все в порядке, но молодая мать перепугалась еще больше и шарахнулась назад, спрятавшись за мрачного вида старуху, которая воинственно посмотрела на него.  
Блад пожал плечами.  
Через какое-то время все пассажиры, обнаружив в своих рядах чужака, замолчали и мрачно на него уставились.  
Потом первое напряжение спало, и все вернулись к прерванным делам. Блад попытался уснуть. В плечо будто воткнули раскаленную кочергу и раз в полчаса поворачивали. Желудок опять пытался устроить бунт, и Блад по-прежнему чувствовал озноб. Внутренний голос принялся читать ему рекомендации по лечению, что Блада раздражало безумно.  
И, в довершение пытки, проклятые гугеноты устроили коллективную молитву. Пожилой господин, который недавно разговаривал со шкипером, оказался их пастором, и принялся читать главы из Библии, причем, Блад мог поклясться, выбирал их с должным тщанием и в тему.  
Он постарался не обращать внимания на завуалированный вызов в свой адрес. Ничего, и не такое терпели.  
Блад демонстративно закрыл глаза, отрешившись от бормотания людей вокруг, периодически заглушаемого воплями капризничающих детей... 


	8. "Тридан"

**начало января, 1685г  
Франция, Бискайский залив, шхуна "Рози-Энн"**

Было раннее утро, и блеклое зимнее солнце только начало показываться над линией горизонта, когда Блад вышел на палубу, кутаясь в плащ. По-прежнему дул сильный северо-западный ветер, столь нелюбимый всеми моряками, которым приходится пересекать Бискайский залив. Шхуну раскачивало на волнах, и Блад видел, что периодически нос корабля исчезал, захлестнутый водой.  
Пребывание на верхней палубе, под холодным дождем и порывистым ветром, вряд ли можно было назвать удовольствием, но и внизу сидеть не было никаких сил. Гугеноты к утру немного притихли, скошенные морской болезнью. Но от этого соседство с ними не стало приятнее.  
Блад облокотился о планшир и посмотрел на серовато-зеленую воду за бортом. Он знал, что не стоит так делать, но это было лучше, чем глядеть вверх, на мачты, на которых хлопали и гудели штормовые паруса.  
Чуть поодаль от него стоял юнга, свесившись с планшира почти наполовину. Морская болезнь не пощадила и команду.  
Блад вздохнул и отвернулся, продолжая изучать горизонт. Проклятая болтанка! Он знал, как выматывает людей такая погода, когда корабль швыряет с гребня на гребень в любом направлении, и так в течение нескольких дней. Когда матросы вынуждены работать по две вахты подряд, без возможности нормально высушиться и перекусить. Нет, это еще не был сокрушительный шторм, когда начинаешь молиться и считать вал за валом, когда сердце замирает, и ты гадаешь, выберется ли корабль из того провала между волнами, в который нырнул? Однако и в такой погоде было мало радости. Ветер дул ровно и сильно, но в любой момент мог налететь шквал, столь частый в этом коварном заливе, и тогда...  
Блад поймал себя на том, что начинает сожалеть о собственной безрассудной поспешности. И в самом деле, какого черта он ринулся в это плавание? Мог бы спокойно пожить в «Тихой гавани» до весны, дождаться нормальной погоды... Он вспомнил Марго и ее раскрасневшееся лицо, когда она примеряла его подарок...  
Громко хлопнули паруса, когда судно в очередной раз сменило галс. И это вернуло Блада к действительности.  
Юнга с усилием оторвался от борта и, пошатываясь, побрел на свое место.  
Блад перевел взгляд в другую сторону и замер, не веря своим глазам. Видимость была неважная, но он был достаточно опытным в таких вещах, чтобы заметить далекую туманную дымку, тянущуюся вдоль всего горизонта.  
Берег? Они до сих пор в видимости берега?!  
Он вскинул голову, посмотрев на шкипера, который вместе с рулевым стоял у штурвала, отдавая распоряжения матросам. Только сейчас Блад заметил, что на палубе собралась почти вся команда. И работа кипит: слаженная и ожесточенная. Шхуна с ее косыми парусами могла идти к ветру под таким углом, какого не могли себе позволить большинство военных кораблей, на которых доводилось служить Бладу. Сейчас, в стремлении отойти от берега как можно дальше, они были вынуждены лавировать против ветра. Некоторое время Блад наблюдал за тем, как грациозно, подобно крыльям бабочки, двигаются паруса, когда наступало время сменить галс. Что тут говорить, команда этого корабля прекрасно знала свое дело. И у шкипера была верная рука.  
Работа предстояла собачья, поэтому пришлось задействовать обе вахты. И расслабиться нельзя: коварный ветер мгновенно снесет суденышко к берегу, а в такую погоду – это настоящий кошмар для любого моряка.  
Над палубой пронесся крик впередсмотрящего, сидевшего в вороньем гнезде на фок-мачте.  
Блад плохо расслышал слова – ветер тут же заглушил их. Но, заметив жест матроса, повернул голову в ту сторону.  
На горизонте, со стороны моря появился корабль.  
Блад увидел, как мистер Питт поручил штурвал рулевому и, вынув подзорную трубу, навел ее на неизвестное судно.   
Оно было далеко, всего лишь темная точка на горизонте, и периодически волны скрывали его из виду. Но через какое-то время стало понятно, что их заметили. Корабль изменил курс.  
Блад встретился взглядом с мистером Питтом, который на мгновение опустил подзорную трубу.  
– Это «Тридан», сэр! – крикнул шкипер, и Блад заметил открытую неприязнь в его взгляде. – Ваш французский друг, черт бы его побрал! И что ему не сидится в порту, в такую-то погоду?  
Блад подошел поближе, чтобы можно было разговаривать, не крича на всю палубу.  
Насчет «друга» шкипер, конечно, погорячился. В тот год, когда они встретились почти десять лет назад, Вальбуа и Блад сражались на разных сторонах. И бой, во многом определивший судьбу обоих, был жестоким. Блад вспомнил, как французы задали им тогда жару, превратив голландский корабль в дырявое решето мощными залпами из пушек. И как они пытались дотянуть до ближайшего дружественного порта, но тщетно, поэтому пришлось принять бой, несмотря на то что половина экипажа, капитан и большая часть офицеров погибли... а потом был абордаж, затеянный французами, но победа в котором досталась голландцам. О, события тех дней были свежи в его памяти до сих пор.  
Вальбуа был опасным и цепким противником. И Блад не думал, что французский капитан изменил своим привычкам через столько лет.  
Тридцатишестипушечный фрегат постепенно приближался, и стало ясно, что, находясь на ветре, он имеет огромное преимущество перед «Рози-Энн».  
– Так и знал, что эту лису легко не проведешь! – процедил сквозь зубы рыжий Бартоломью Питт, бросив на Блада злобный взгляд. – То-то он расшаркивался перед нами вчера!  
– Что происходит, господа? – обеспокоенный голос пастора заставил всех обернуться.  
Француз был бледен, страдая от морской болезни, но, тем не менее, старался держаться прямо и с достоинством, как подобало лицу его сана.  
– Сигналы, сэр! – впередсмотрящий окликнул их сверху. – «Тридан» поднял сигнальные флаги!  
Питт что-то проворчал сквозь зубы и навел подзорную трубу на фрегат.  
– Требование лечь в дрейф, – сказал он со вздохом, посмотрев на своего помощника.  
– Вот уж свезло так свезло! – проворчал Бартоломью, проведя ладонью по бороде.  
– Это французский крейсер? – тревожно спросил пастор, поглядев на далекий корабль, увенчанный горой парусов.  
– «Рози-Энн» быстрее, мы могли бы попытаться ускользнуть... – начал помощник, но Питт поднял руку, обрывая его.  
– Господи боже! – сказал пастор, осознавая всю серьезность ситуации.  
Их настигал французский военный фрегат, патрулирующий эту часть побережья, и, если шкипер подчинится его требованию, всех гугенотов, которые будут обнаружены на шхуне, ждет каторжная ссылка на галеры, а само судно и его команда будут арестованы за незаконную деятельность. Если же «Рози-Энн» не подчинится требованию...  
– Ступайте вниз, преподобный отец, – строго сказал мистер Питт. – И позаботьтесь о том, чтобы никто из ваших людей носа на палубу не высовывал. Это не просьба. Это приказ!  
Француз открыл было рот, но суровый взгляд шкипера заставил его замолчать и подчиниться.  
Когда на шканцах остались только шкипер, помощник и Блад, они обменялись взглядами.  
Бартоломью осклабился.  
– Судя по всему, сэр, ваша поездка в Дублин немного откладывается. Хороший, видать, у вас друг, раз решил еще раз догнать нас в штормовом море!  
Блад хотел ответить, что капитан Вальбуа вовсе не его друг, но далекий гул заставил их всех повернуться к фрегату. Нос «Тридана» на мгновение скрылся в белом облаке.  
– Да уж, такой сигнал трудно игнорировать! – продолжал ворчать помощник.  
– Мы не сдадимся! – твердо сказал Питт.  
Он повернулся, чтобы отдать команду матросам, которые тревожно стояли на своих местах, ожидая, какое решение примет их шкипер.  
Блад прищурился, не сводя глаз с «Тридана». Лицо его стало жестким и суровым.  
«Старина Вальбуа, ты и впрямь чертовски не вовремя...»   
Потом посмотрел на шкипера, бледного и решительного, занявшего место за штурвалом, и сказал, как бы размышляя вслух:  
– Можно было бы еще прижаться к берегу, настолько, насколько позволяет маневренность вашей шхуны. Вальбуа умелый моряк, но именно поэтому он не станет губить свой корабль.  
Помощник открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Питт одернул его, внимательно глядя на Блада.  
– Что вы сказали, сударь?  
Блад указал на французский фрегат, на мачте которого развевались разноцветные сигнальные флаги.  
– Глядите, сейчас ветер на его стороне, но он крепчает... полагаю, вечером разразится шторм. «Тридан» – отличный фрегат, ходкий и маневренный, но он не сможет идти так близко к берегу в эту погоду. А если даже и рискнет, у него не хватит времени и должной скорости, чтобы уйти на безопасное расстояние от берега до шторма. Если только идти в крутой бейдевинд... нет-нет... это слишком долго для него...  
– Это безумие, и для нас в том числе! – перебил его Бартоломью. – Нас выбросит на камни, или мы сядем на мель! К тому же, гляньте сами – видимость отвратительная!  
– И все же это было бы нам на руку, если вы не хотите общаться с французами слишком тесно, – ответил Блад, пожав плечами. – Но это всего лишь мои домыслы. Я же понимаю, что риск слишком велик. К тому же, маневр этот требует недюжинного мастерства и прекрасного знания местных вод...  
– Мастерства и знаний у нас хватает, – ровным голосом ответил Питт, сжав рукоятки штурвала. – Мы по этим водам с детства ходим. Барт, готовимся к повороту!  
– Джереми, ты в своем уме?! – чуть слышно прошипел рыжий, выпучив глаза. – Кому ты веришь? Этому паписту? Да он заодно с тем французом, который сейчас висит у нас перед носом!  
– Ты слышал приказ, Барт? – повторил Питт, не глядя на него. – Так выполняй!  
– Да, сэр! – ответил помощник после паузы. А потом пошел распоряжаться среди матросов.  
Блад отошел чуть в сторону, к борту, наблюдая за маневрами французского корабля.  
И услышал за спиной негромкий голос шкипера.  
– Проверим, насколько тонка кишка у лягушатника...

***

Кишка оказалась тонка.  
Хотя Вальбуа заставил всех изрядно понервничать.  
Блад слабо улыбнулся, наблюдая за вопящими английскими матросами, которые прыгали и размахивали руками, в то время как французский фрегат повернул и лег на другой курс, сражаясь с сильным встречным ветром. Он спешил отойти от берега как можно дальше до начала шторма.  
«Рози-Энн» тоже приходилось нелегко – шхуна подпрыгивала на высокой волне, и периодически вода заливала палубу. Снасти стонали и гудели, паруса трепетали на ветру, издавая заунывный вибрирующий звук, действующий на нервы.  
Еще несколько мгновений – и пелена усилившегося дождя скрыла их от преследователя.  
– Тихо всем! – приказал шкипер, сурово глядя на ликующую команду. – Лотовому – не зевать! Впередсмотрящему – следить за правым бортом!  
Голос его был строгим, но Блад заметил, как сверкали серые глаза мистера Питта, когда он вместе с рулевым вращал штурвал, стремясь поскорее увести шхуну подальше от опасных прибрежных скал, которые виднелись в ореоле белой пены совсем близко. Блад только глянул в ту сторону и тут же нервно сглотнул: волны там взлетали на огромную высоту с гулким ревом – страшное зрелище...  
Когда шхуна отошла достаточно далеко от берега, Бартоломью хриплым голосом затянул какой-то торжественный псалом, и остальные матросы подхватили, пытаясь переорать надвигающийся шторм.  
Блад внезапно осознал, что совсем закоченел за эти три часа, проведенные на палубе. И медленно, балансируя, чтобы не упасть, направился к трапу, ведущему в трюм.  
Пробираясь к своему месту, Блад представлял, как беснуется на своем корабле капитан Вальбуа, которого заставили прекратить преследование какие-то жалкие английские торговцы.  
«Прости, дружище, но так получилось», – подумал он, усаживаясь на доски и роясь в своем мешке. Где-то там пряталось немного еды, собранной ему в дорогу заботливой Марго.  
«Ах, Марго! Наверное, ты была права, и надо было остаться в Нанте... Но сейчас, увы, слишком поздно сожалеть об этом...» 


	9. Шторм

Предчувствие Блада насчет шторма оказалось верным. К вечеру ветер заметно усилился, и корабль начал тяжелую борьбу с волнами, хлеставшими со всех сторон. Как это часто случалось в этих краях, ветер то и дело менял направление, описывая огромный круг. И было очень трудно предсказать, с какой именно стороны придет очередной шквал.  
Блад и остальные пассажиры укрылись внизу и могли только представлять, что творится на верхней палубе. Пастор устроил очередную молитву, хотя в этот раз у большинства его последователей едва хватало сил что-то произносить – большая часть людей лежала пластом, измученная качкой.  
Блад, хоть и чувствовал себя неважно из-за проклятого плеча, не желавшего успокоиться, смог задремать даже в этом безумии. Но длилось это недолго – до первого серьезного крена судна.  
Ему казалось, что он только смежил веки, как сильнейший рывок швырнул его в переборку. И тут же завопили остальные пассажиры, послышался грохот падающих тел и вещей.  
По счастью для Блада, многолетнее пребывание на флоте научило его удерживать равновесие и всегда иметь точку опоры даже во сне. Поэтому он не особо пострадал, вовремя вцепившись в парусиновую перегородку, а другой рукой упершись в бимс, который теперь почему-то был не наверху, а сбоку. Другим повезло меньше, и какой-то парень совершил полет через полтрюма, прежде чем врезался в переборку. Судя по его воплям, он здорово расшибся, и Блад, прогнав сонливость, уже хотел пойти к нему, чтобы посмотреть, насколько все серьезно. Но новый крен судна помешал ему, заставив вцепиться в бимс покрепче.  
Слава богу, гугеноты, хоть и напуганные, плохо разбирались в том, что сейчас происходило, а то бы устроили более шумную панику.  
Блад же, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, принялся считать про себя.  
«Господи, какой крен! Выправится ли судно?»  
Пол снова ушел из-под ног, и пассажиры завизжали, полетев в другую сторону. Блад позволил себе вскрикнуть, потому что прямо на него свалился тяжеленный мешок с вещами, но в глубине души был рад. Шхуна выправилась.  
Потом все почувствовали, как корабль принялся раскачиваться и вертеться.  
Блад направился к наиболее пострадавшим, отмечая про себя, что там, наверху, шкипер и команда пытаются не потерять контроль над судном, удержать его таким образом, чтобы самые высокие волны оно встречало носом. Он надеялся, что второго такого удара в борт не случится. Слишком уж это страшно.  
Среди пострадавших был и пастор, серьезно разбивший голову. Опустившись возле него, Блад принялся рыться в сумке.  
– Сидите спокойно, преподобный отец, – сказал он ему, когда тот попытался встать, чтобы обратиться к своим единоверцам. – Сейчас я вас перевяжу, а потом вам лучше лечь и покрепче держаться за что-нибудь. Этот крен может повториться.  
– Вы что, доктор? – изумленно спросил пастор, все еще оглушенный ударом.  
– Вы угадали, – ответил Блад, проверяя место ушиба. – Слава богу, ничего страшного, только кожа рассечена. Крови много, но кости черепа целы, а это самое главное.  
– Надо же, а мы думали, что вы – солдат... – растеряно произнес пастор, пока Блад перевязывал его голову.  
– И это тоже, святой отец, – терпеливо объяснил Блад. – Давайте я вас уложу... и, наверное, от проповедей придется воздержаться, контузию вы все-таки получили.  
– Тогда буду молиться про себя, – прошептал пастор.  
– Это можно, – кивнул Блад и пошел осматривать следующего пострадавшего...

***

Закончив перевязывать разбитые лбы и вправлять вывихнутые конечности, Блад пробрался к трапу, намереваясь рискнуть и посмотреть, что творится наверху.  
Уже при подъеме его с ног до головы окатило водой. А на палубе царил сущий ад. Волны перекатывались через шхуну, вдоль основных маршрутов команды были натянуты штормовые леера. Блад тут же ухватился за них, зная, как коварно может повести себя море. И никто не сможет придти на помощь, если он по глупости или неловкости вылетит за борт.  
Было очень темно, и совершенно непонятно, куда несет корабль и что творится вокруг. Грозно ревело взбесившееся море, набрасываясь на маленькое суденышко со всех сторон.  
Блад посмотрел на шканцы, туда, где стоял шкипер, закутанный в плащ. Вместе с двумя рулевыми он удерживал штурвал, и было видно, что в такую бурю это дается им с трудом. Все они – и рулевые и шкипер, – были привязаны к основанию штурвала.  
Бладу показалось, что мистер Питт что-то кричит, повернув к нему лицо. Но он не слышал слов – ветер и ревущее море заглушали его голос.  
Шхуна вздыбилась, начав долгий путь на очередную гигантскую волну. Блад, как завороженный, наблюдал за этим. Перед ними вырастала серовато-зеленая гора воды, увенчанная хлопьями пены. А потом, он знал, будет самое неприятное. Потом будет полет вниз... и неизвестно, сможет ли судно выкарабкаться из ямы между волнами...  
– Эээээй! И-и-и-и-и-и!  
Блад отвернулся. Шкипер все еще что-то кричал. Опустив глаза, Блад увидел странный предмет, похожий на мешок, который, пища, плыл мимо него, подхваченный волной, захлестнувшей шхуну с правого борта.  
«Мешок» прошел совсем рядом, и Блад, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, подхватил его, подтянув к себе.  
Матерь Божия! Он с ужасом узнал в мокром кульке своего недавнего знакомца – трехлетнего карапуза. И как он только сюда попал?!  
Блад покрепче прижал ребенка к груди. Он был напуган, вообразив на секунду, что этот пацаненок мог быть смыт за борт, если бы проплыл на пару футов дальше от него...  
В этот момент шхуна начала падать в провал между волнами. И все посторонние мысли мигом вылетели из его головы.  
«Рози-Энн» нырнула носом вниз, и Блад обнаружил, что болтается в воздухе, потеряв соприкосновение с палубой. Ребенок пищал, но шум шторма заглушал его вопли. От попавшей в рот воды он начал кашлять, но орать не прекратил.  
Наконец, шхуна выправилась, и Блад смог встать на ноги. Рука так крепко вцепилась в леер, что разжать пальцы оказалось нелегко. Ребенок копошился и дрыгал ногами, крепко зажатый подмышкой.  
Блад попятился обратно к трапу и наконец-то услышал, что именно орал ему Питт.  
– Ради всех святых, уберите его вниз! – когда Блад поднял глаза, он увидел, что лицо шкипера было бледным, как мел. – Прошу вас, сэр!  
Блад кивнул. Справившись с судорогой в пальцах, он отцепился от леера и скатился вниз по трапу. Шхуну качнуло, и он по пути приложился боком о перегородку, но в любом случае это было лучше, чем размазать по стене неугомонного гугенотика.  
Внизу, вдали от морских волн, Блад смог осмотреть ребенка более внимательно. Господи, сколько на нем одежек! И все мокрые!  
Прислонившись спиной к переборке, он принялся развязывать узелки, высвобождая его из рубашек, кофточек, каких-то платков. Вода была ледяной, и Блад знал, что лучше остаться совсем без одежды, чем находиться в мокрой. Все это время карапуз орал, как будто его резали живьем. И кашлял. Слегка оглохнув, Блад раздраженно перевернул его головой вниз и шлепнул по спинке. Малыш выплюнул всю морскую воду, которую умудрился проглотить во время своего заплыва по палубе. И заорал еще громче. Аж посинел от натуги.  
Раздев его до последней сорочки, Блад принялся растирать ледяные ручки и ножки, и все это время карапуз завывал и визжал.  
– Так, вот теперь можно сдать тебя на руки мамаше, – сказал Блад, заворачивая бьющегося ребенка в свой плащ. Он тоже был мокрым, но тут уж выбирать не приходилось.  
С орущим кульком в руках, он отправился к каютам, где разместили женщин и детей. У него язык чесался высказать беспечной даме все, что он думал о женщине, которая оставляет ребенка без присмотра в такое время.  
В какой именно из кают жила мать малыша, он не знал, поэтому постучался наугад. Ему никто не ответил. Подумав, что из-за шторма его просто не услышали, Блад постучался снова – на сей раз кулаком, от души, – и крикнул:  
– Эй, дамы, заберите вашего младенца!  
Тишина.  
– Черт побери! – Блад рассердился.  
Ребенок визжал, корабль качало, плечо адски болело.  
«Это не жизнь...»  
Он постучал опять, и неожиданно дверь распахнулась под его ударом. Шхуна накренилась, и Блад просто влетел внутрь, тщетно пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь.  
Ребенок снова заорал. Блад даже вообразить не мог, что это существо умеет вопить еще громче. Или в помещении звук слышно лучше?  
И его голос слился с визгом женщин, которые, узрев ввалившегося к ним мужчину, в панике пытались подняться со своих мест.  
Блад осознал, что такое вторжение действительно можно понять превратно.  
– Прошу прощения, дамы... – забормотал он по-французски.  
Но тут заметил ту, черноглазую, которая была матерью карапуза. Она смотрела на него, как будто он собирался ее ребенком позавтракать. Ее рот искривился в гневной гримасе, и Бладу показалось, что сейчас на него набросятся и выцарапают глаза, если не хуже.  
– Ваш сын, мадам! – он протянул ей малыша, но она вдруг закричала, словно ее пронзила сильная боль. И осела на пол, побледнев как полотно.  
Блад ничего не понял, но смутился еще больше.   
«Пожалуй, гневную отповедь лучше отложить».  
Женщина вскрикнула снова, согнувшись пополам.  
Блад хотел нагнуться, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, но тут на него налетела старуха, которая была то ли ее матерью, то ли служанкой – не разобрать.  
– Как вы посмели сюда вломиться?! – зашамкала старая ведьма, толкнув его... правильно, в плечо. Блад заскрежетал зубами и попятился к выходу. Пропади все пропадом! Особенно эти проклятые гугеноты и их жены!  
– Вон! Вон, месье, вон, бесстыжий! – продолжала ворчать эта воинственная клуша, выхватив у него ребенка.  
Блад понял, что надо уходить, пока сюда не сбежались все отцы и мужья этих дам.  
«К черту, к черту!»  
Он вылетел за дверь и, пошатываясь, побрел на свое место. Из каюты до него донесся новый вопль женщины.  
«Вот проклятье!» 


	10. Ссора

Ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным. Блад достаточно поскитался по свету, чтобы понять верность этой поговорки. Сегодня он в очередной раз получил доказательство ее правоты. Не успел он вернуться на свое место и как следует там устроиться, благоразумно позаботившись о точке опоры на случай нового резкого крена корабля, как к нему подошел один из пассажиров, молодой коренастый мужчина. И настроен он был весьма воинственно.  
– Эй, ты! Мне сказали... я услышал... – начал он, дрожа от гнева, – что ты пытался приставать к моей жене...  
Блад заставил себя очнуться от дремоты, в которую так тянуло погрузиться из-за изматывающей качки, и уставился на француза.  
– Боюсь, месье, вас ввели в заблуждение, – буркнул он, пытаясь усесться поудобнее. – Я никому не докучал, напротив...  
Но мужчина, похоже, даже не слушал его. Он попытался ухватить Блада за ворот рубашки, и лицо его пошло багровыми пятнами.  
– Если я еще раз услышу или увижу, что ты, католический пес, хотя бы смотришь в ее сторону, я...  
Вот только ревнивых мужей ему не хватало для полного счастья! Да еще таких бешеных!  
Блад посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, чувствуя, что начинает вскипать. Обычно он старался сдерживать себя, особенно в таких незначительных случаях, но тут, видимо, сказались накопившаяся усталость и раздражение. Какого черта?! Какого черта они лезут? Какого дьявола им всем от него нужно?! Все, что он хотел – чтобы его оставили в покое! И дали добраться до Дублина. Разве это так много?! Всего несколько дней не приставать к нему со своей идиотской верой и прочей возвышенной чушью, от которой он так устал за последние годы. Неужели так сложно просто держаться в стороне?!  
Нет, эти обрюзгшие ткачи из Нанта, удирающие в Англию от преследований, продолжают ему докучать! Лезут и задираются, как мелкие шавки, которые так любят брехать на крупных собак, особенно когда те привязаны на цепь и не могут им ответить...  
Видимо на его лице появилось очень красноречивое выражение, потому что парень попятился, все еще продолжая тянуть к нему свои лапищи. А вот это зря. Блад ненавидел подобные вольности.  
Кровь ударила ему в голову, и перед глазами на мгновение все поплыло.  
Он не для того торчал два года во Фландрии под испанскими пулями, чтобы этот гугенот, не нюхавший пороху, смел обзывать его «католическим псом»!  
Пальцы Блада рефлекторно сомкнулись на рукоятке шпаги, притороченной к его мешку с вещами. Конечно, этот увалень не заслуживал такой чести, но сейчас ирландец действовал, повинуясь многолетней привычке, укоренившейся так прочно, что она стала похожа на инстинкт.  
– Убери от меня руки, иначе я их тебе отрежу! – негромко прорычал Блад в холодной ярости. – А если не заткнешь свою поганую пасть, то и язык прихвачу!  
Металл, прозвеневший в его голосе, подсказал французу, что именно так всё и будет, если он не отступит.  
К ним уже подбежали другие пассажиры и пастор, несмотря на то, что после полученного удара он чувствовал себя неважно.  
– Успокойтесь, во имя Господа! – воскликнул преподобный отец, встав между ними.  
Блад продолжал сверлить ревнивого супруга вызывающим взглядом, держа руку на эфесе шпаги. Вынуть ее он всегда успеет, и этот остолоп даже моргнуть не успеет, как получит в брюхо полтора фута доброй толедской стали. Ишь, расхрабрился, отец семейства... Блад вспомнил, как эти же самые гугеноты вели себя там, на суше. Шарахались от каждой тени. Тряслись в ужасе, когда их полк проходил мимо. И правильно делали, потому что, благодаря хитро сформулированным королевским указам, любой добрый католик мог сотворить с ними какое угодно бесчинство совершенно безнаказанно. Если они думают, что здесь, на этом корабле, он станет козлом отпущения за их притеснения на родине, то ошибаются! Овцы не должны трогать волка. Даже если он один.  
– Господа, прошу вас! – пастор продолжал их увещевать. Несколько мужчин воинственно смотрели на Блада, а еще пара, наоборот, пыталась оттащить своего брата по вере от ирландца.  
Блад чуть расслабил пальцы, впившиеся в рукоять шпаги. Медленно выдохнул.   
Дьявол, да что с ним такое творится? Он же покончил с этим. Всё в прошлом. Он вышел из этой грязной игры и хочет заняться врачебной практикой в Дублине. Надо привыкать к тому, что шпага – не единственный аргумент в споре. Спокойно, спокойно...  
– Я больше этого не потерплю! – выкрикнул ревнивый муж, пока его тащили назад и пытались урезонить. – Довольно того, что они измывались над нами там!..  
– Помолчи! – прикрикнул на него пастор, а потом попытался извиниться перед Бладом за поведение своего собрата по вере, но тот махнул рукой.  
– Я все понимаю, преподобный отец. Просто скажите ему, чтобы держался от меня подальше, если не может прикусить свой грязный язык.  
– Если из-за него с моей женой что-нибудь случится, я... – парень все бесился в дальнем углу, окруженный тремя мужчинами, которые его держали.  
Блад покачал головой. Господи, сколько гонору! А ведь он даже пальцем эту даму не тронул. Всё-таки надо держаться подальше от чокнутых гугенотов. Вот только как сделать это на маленькой шхуне?

***

Через какое-то время Блад понял, что ярость супруга той дамочки не была совсем уж беспочвенной. А пастор, негромко поговоривший с остальными, окончательно пролил свет на то, что произошло. Оказывается, черноглазая леди была на сносях, и теперь ее муж считает, что Блад, напугав ее своим вторжением, спровоцировал начало родов.  
Всего этого священник мог и не говорить, потому что крики бедной женщины были слышны даже сквозь рев шторма.  
– Не судите его строго, месье, – тихо говорил пастор, – Он весь на нервах из-за жены. Думаю, это можно понять.  
Понять, конечно, можно. Но Блада был не в том настроении. Он с ехидной улыбкой ответил, что истинно заботливый супруг десять раз подумал бы, прежде чем тащить жену на сносях в морское путешествие по зимнему Бискаю. И уж конечно, тут свою роль сыграло не только его внезапное вторжение, но и шторм с дикой качкой.  
Священник вздохнул, а потом в самых гладких выражениях сказал, что оставаться на берегу было для них раз в сто неразумнее.  
– Поверьте мне, сударь, мы приняли такое решение не от хорошей жизни. Последние указы короля превратили наше существование во Франции в ад.  
Блад верил, но ответил язвительно, что это еще не повод превращать в ад жизнь своего ближнего.  
Женщина наверху продолжала кричать, и мужчины в трюме чувствовали себя неловко. Супруг попытался расхаживать кругами, но в условиях неистовой качки быстро прекратил это занятие.  
Вскоре к ним присоединились две девицы, которых, по причине юности, более опытные дамы спровадили из каюты вниз. И сюда же пришлось привести детей, бледных и хнычущих из-за морской болезни. В трюме сразу стало шумно.  
– Я помолюсь за нее, – сказал пастор, когда очередной крик стих. – Нелегко ей, бедняжке, при такой ужасной качке!  
Блад достал из сумки смену сухой одежды, ибо та, что была на нем, промокла, а потом лег, пытаясь согреться, благоразумно решив, что лучше не заикаться о предложении врачебной помощи. Скорее всего, это лишь вызовет новую вспышку супружеской ярости. Но с пастором он был согласен: бедной женщине можно только посочувствовать.  
– Надеюсь, через несколько часов все будет в порядке, – сказал он французу.  
– А вы, месье, не хотите помолиться? – поинтересовался пастор, листая Библию в поисках подобающего случаю псалма.  
Блад приоткрыл глаза, почуяв подвох в его вопросе.  
– Я предпочитаю помогать людям... более действенным способом, – ответил он наконец.  
Пастор тактично не стал спрашивать, каким именно, и уткнулся в свою Библию, бормоча молитву. 


	11. Начало врачебной практики

Питер Блад не удержался и украдкой посмотрел на часы, вынув их из кармана. Уже прошло два часа. И, судя по крикам, доносившимся из каюты, дело никуда не продвинулось.  
Всё это время он сам не сидел сложа руки. Шторм подкидывал ему работу в виде матросов, получивших ту или иную травму во время работы на палубе. Его никто не просил им помогать, но Блад просто ловил их, когда они пытались пройти к кубрику и, осмотрев, оказывал посильную помощь: вправлял выбитые тросами пальцы, перевязывал раны и порезы, вызванные все теми же причинами. Матросы были слишком вымотаны штормом, чтобы с ним спорить или вообще интересоваться, зачем он это делает.  
Последним в череде пострадавших оказался сам старший помощник, который, бледный как смерть, спустился вниз, поддерживаемый матросом. Блад подошел к нему и принялся осматривать его плечо.  
– Это что такое? – сквозь зубы выдавил Бартоломью Питт, когда пассажир аккуратно принялся резать рукав его куртки, чтобы освободить руку, торчащую под неестественным углом.  
– У вас плечо вывихнуто, – объяснил Блад. – Считайте, повезло. Перелом был бы гораздо хуже. Сейчас позову пару человек, чтобы помогли. И поставим вашу руку на место. А пока вот, выпейте это.  
Старший помощник, обливаясь потом, отмахнулся от стакана с лекарством.  
– Небось, какое-нибудь снотворное? Не надо, сударь, мне еще на вахте стоять. Если буду носом клевать – смоет к чертям собачим.  
Блад чуть нахмурился.  
– Боюсь, от вас в любом случае на вахте будет мало толку, мистер Питт, – ответил он, продолжая ощупывать плечо помощника. – Вы не сможете действовать этой рукой, даже если я ее вам вправлю. И, пожалуйста, выпейте лекарство. Так будет лучше для нас обоих. Оно уберет боль и расслабит мышцы. Следовательно, мне будет легче вправить ваш вывих.  
– Боли я не боюсь! – упрямился старший помощник.  
Блад начал злиться. Да плевать ему на то, боится этот парень боли или нет! Он посмотрел на могучие бицепсы, твердые как камень от судороги, вызванной неестественным положением сустава, и подумал о том, с какой силой ему придется эту ручищу дергать, чтобы преодолеть сопротивление мышц. Бартоломью Питт был силен, как бык. Вправлять таким молодцам вывихнутые руки – то еще удовольствие. В обычное время Блад бы не стал тратить драгоценный лауданум на такую безделицу, как вывих. Но сегодня он чувствовал, что его правая рука совсем онемела. После нескольких часов кропотливой возни с болячками матросов и гугенотов плечо горело огнем, а сама рука двигалась все хуже. Надо заняться ею, если честно... Но Блад опять затолкал эту мысль подальше. И начал размышлять о том, как вправить вывих этому малому, когда у него самого по-настоящему работает только одна рука?  
Из гугенотов он выбрал двух наиболее крепких ребят и показал им, как надо держать помощника.  
– Ладно, черт с вами, не хотите пить, так не пейте, – сказал он, крепко стиснув пальцами его запястье. Посмотрел на французов. – Держите как следует, парни!  
И дернул.  
Плечо будто пронзили раскаленным прутом.  
Бартоломью заорал, выпучив глаза.  
Боли он не боится. А ведь его предупреждали!  
Блад тоже застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, но продолжал тянуть руку, медленно поворачивая, пока не раздался громкий щелчок. Сустав встал на место.  
– Держите его! – повторил он, чувствуя, что сам куда-то плывет. На мгновение в глазах потемнело.  
Старший помощник тем временем стал совсем белым и сполз вниз, потеряв сознание. Гугеноты подхватили его и уложили на пол. Блад плюхнулся рядом, такой же бледный, как и его пациент, продолжая держать его за руку. Он сделал глубокий вдох, прогоняя дурноту. Покосился на гугенотов, надеясь, что они приняли его падение за простую потерю равновесия.  
Блад посидел некоторое время, пережидая приступ боли, а потом, воспользовавшись тем, что помощник лежит, молчит и не мешает ему, быстро наложил повязку на плечо.  
– Пусть полежит, не тормошите его, – сказал он гугенотам. – Он в порядке, просто в обмороке от боли.  
Он расслабил мистеру Питту шейный платок и на всякий случай проверил пульс.  
Женщина в каюте наверху снова протяжно закричала. Блад, поморщившись, подтянул к себе сумку с инструментами и принялся перебирать ее содержимое.  
К нему подошел пастор.  
– Бедняжка, – сказал он негромко.  
Блад закончил рыться в сумке и что-то обдумывал, поджав губы.  
– Если роды затянутся, боюсь, она может потерять этого ребенка, – сказал он.  
Пастор посмотрел на него возмущенно.  
– Вы так спокойно говорите о таких вещах, месье!  
Блад бросил на него мрачный взгляд.  
– Вы полагаете, если я буду бегать кругами и истерично вопить «Господи, помоги!», ей станет легче?  
Священник растерянно замолчал, признавая в душе, что доктор прав.  
Блад повесил сумку на плечо и оглянулся на мужа женщины, который теперь тихо сидел в своем углу, ероша волосы руками.  
И пошел к нему, балансируя при особо резких рывках судна.  
– Месье, я хотел бы осмотреть вашу жену, – сказал он, наклонившись к французу. – Как врач я мог бы ей помочь.  
Гугенот очнулся от своего оцепенения и разразился возмущенными воплями.  
Блад ничего другого и не ожидал. Проклиная идиотизм некоторых представителей мужского пола, он оглянулся на пастора. Этот самодовольный придурок будет тешить свою дурацкую гордость до последнего, даже если его жена будет при смерти.  
– В таких делах лучше не медлить, – доктор попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу француза.  
Но тот продолжал пылать гневом и сыпать угрозами в адрес Блада и прочих католиков.  
Блад, уставший от качки и боли в плече, размышлял, не оглушить ли этого напыщенного индюка умелым ударом по темечку, чтобы можно было заняться, наконец, его страдалицей-женой?  
Он, по роду своей деятельности в последние десять лет, нечасто имел дело с роженицами. На войне чаще встречались другие пациенты.  
Но даже тот небогатый опыт, который ему удалось приобрести, вряд ли был утешительным. Люди обычно старались не тревожить докторов по такому поводу, как рождение младенцев. Традиционно этим занимались повивальные бабки. Блад ничего не имел против такого обычая, наоборот, прекрасно, пусть возятся с ними на здоровье! Но... случалось и так, что роды протекали с осложнениями... вот тогда добрые люди вспоминали про врачей. И бежали к ним. А роженица обычно к тому времени была основательно измучена помощью повитух и прочих знатоков. И часто вмешательство врача уже ничего не меняло. За исключением, конечно, того факта, что ему приписывали гибель женщины или ребенка.  
Да уж, приятного в таких вызовах мало.  
«Через час только полный кретин возьмется за это дело...»  
Топот ног по трапу прервал безрадостные размышления доктора.  
– Как мой помощник? – это был Джереми Питт, мокрый с головы до ног, с темными кругами под глазами от усталости. Голос его был совершенно охрипшим.  
– Приходит в себя, – ответил Блад, заметив, что Бартоломью начал шевелиться и стонать.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Питт – Он нужен на палубе. Когда очнется и... сможет стоять на ногах, пусть поднимается наверх.  
С этими словами шкипер взял сухарь и фляжку у подоспевшего матроса, и повернулся, чтобы снова подняться на палубу.  
Блад принял решение.  
– Мистер Питт! – окликнул он его.  
Молодой моряк оглянулся, вопросительно глядя на ирландца.  
– Позвольте обратиться к вам с просьбой, как к командиру корабля, – произнес Блад.  
– Да, сэр, – ответил шкипер, убирая мокрые волосы со лба.  
Блад коротко изложил свою просьбу. Мистер Питт провел рукой по короткой бородке. Потом посмотрел на гневного француза. И ответил, коротко и решительно:  
– Приступайте, док. Даю вам разрешение. А если супруг будет вам мешать... – светлые глаза англичанина уставились на гугенота. – Тогда я прикажу своим людям связать его. И так он будет сидеть до конца нашего плавания. Вы меня слышите, месье? – Питт повысил голос, повернувшись к ревнивому мужу.  
Француз побелел от унижения и ярости, но возразить не посмел.  
Блад поблагодарил шкипера, тот, отмахнувшись, полез вверх по трапу.  
– Просто спасите ее, сэр, – сказал он доктору.  
– Постараюсь, – ответил Блад, шагнув к каютам. Возле супруга он остановился и сказал негромко: – Месье, я хочу добавить, просто для ясности, что в данной ситуации буду прежде всего стараться спасти вашу жену. Вы меня поняли?  
Тот уставился на него, разинув рот. Похоже, слова Блада до него не дошли.  
Доктор махнул рукой и, подхватив сумку, направился к каютам.

***

Блад стоял на коленях возле измученной схватками женщины, считая ее пульс.  
Две старухи-повитухи, совершенно обессиленные морской болезнью, наблюдали за ним, ничего не говоря.  
Блад бросил на них беглый взгляд и еще раз укорил себя за промедление. Если бы он знал, что они настолько ослабели, то действовал бы более решительно. Им самим нужна помощь, что уж тут говорить о роженице.  
– Мадам, мне придется вас осмотреть, – сказал он, обращаясь к женщине. Та сидела, прислонившись спиной к переборке, бледная как смерть, но когда услышала его слова, ее лицо мгновенно стало пунцовым, а черные глаза широко распахнулись. Блад заметил, что ее губы задрожали, а по щекам потекли слезы.  
«Ну вот, начинается...»  
– Мадам, я – врач, и поверьте, мне надо это сделать, если вы хотите, чтобы... – начал уговаривать ее Блад. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось прикрикнуть на даму – это удивительно хорошо приводило некоторых больных в чувство. Но он понимал, что на нее это подействует не так, как на пациентов-мужчин. Женщина, скорей всего, впадет в истерику, и сделает себе только хуже.  
Поэтому, продолжая говорить спокойно и ласково, он сунул ей в руку стакан с лекарством.  
– Выпейте это. Пожалуйста.  
Роженица, всхлипывая, принялась пить лекарство.  
«Уже хорошо».  
Блад тем временем скинул камзол и сотворил что-то вроде фартука из найденной в каюте скатерти. Из-за бешеной качки просить подогреть воду не имело смысла: камбуз не растапливали. Чудесно, просто чудесно! Но делать нечего, придется обходиться тем, что есть.  
Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы корабль хотя бы на миг перестал скакать по волнам. Но это вряд ли было возможно.  
Блад чувствовал себя артистом из бродячего цирка. Этаким жонглером. Из тех, кто прыгает по канату, подбрасывая в воздух разноцветные шары.  
«Ну и ситуация...»  
Женщина допила лекарство, делая перерывы, когда ее терзала очередная схватка, и через некоторое время Блад заметил, что лауданум уже начал действовать: она стала дышать ровнее, и выражение безумного страха исчезло из ее глаз.  
«Хорошо, хоть немного полегче станет бедняжке...»  
Питер Блад засучил рукава и посмотрел на свою пациентку.  
– Ну, посмотрим, из-за чего проблема... – сказал он мягко, опускаясь на колени перед женщиной, и моля бога только о том, чтобы при резкой качке не упасть на нее.  
Правая рука болела адски и еле двигалась.  
Но Блад уже был философски спокоен.  
Этот корабль мог в любую минуту отправиться в морскую пучину. А все остальное казалось на этом фоне таким незначительным...

***

«Неплохое начало мирной врачебной практики».  
Блад отлетел к соседней переборке при очередном прыжке корабля, заботясь только о том, чтобы не выронить крошечного младенца, которого держал в руках.   
Не выронил.  
«Слава богу!»  
Старуха-повитуха, немного придя в себя, после того как полежала полчаса без движения, подползла к нему, помогая сесть.  
Блад посмотрел на новорожденного. Не дышит. А что еще можно было ожидать?  
«Впрочем...»  
Он принялся растирать крошечное синее тельце, потом дунул пару раз в ротик и нос.  
«Давай, парень, кричи».  
Блад был раздосадован, в первую очередь на себя. Если бы он не пререкался с идиотом-супругом, ребенка можно было бы спасти. И его братца тоже.  
Да, это была двойня. И парни немного переплелись, желая появиться на свет одновременно. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы их распутать, но теперь проблема была решена.  
Братцу уже ничем не помочь. Бладу хватило только одного взгляда на него. А вот этот мальчишка еще мог побороться за жизнь...  
Он дунул ему в нос еще раз.  
Повитуха принялась бормотать молитву.  
Блад шлепнул новорожденного по попке.  
Тот чихнул и запищал, разевая крошечный ротик.  
Блад улыбнулся, положив его на колени к старухе, а потом повернулся к женщине, чтобы сообщить о том, что ее ребенок жив. Но молодая мать уже дремала. И Блад решил ее не тревожить. 


	12. Долгожданное уединение

– Ну что, господа, такое событие надо отметить, не так ли? – Бартоломью Питт, с рукой на перевязи, обратился к гугенотам, сидевшим на своих местах. – На нашем корабле такое впервые произошло. Так что, думается, стоит пожертвовать немного малаги!  
Он посмотрел на Блада, который клевал носом в своем закутке, уставший после возни с роженицей.  
– И вы, мистер, присоединяйтесь!  
Блад вздрогнул, подняв на него сонные глаза.  
– Почту за честь! – сказал он, наконец.

Сражаясь с неистовой качкой, терзавшей корабль, он прошел в тесную кают-компанию, где на короткое время собрались свободные от вахты члены команды и несколько гугенотов.  
– За мальчишку! – коротко сказал Джереми Питт, подняв бокал. Шхуну снова тряхнуло, и вино, хлестнув через край, забрызгало его руку. Но шкипер ловко переступил, поэтому сохранил большую часть содержимого своего бокала.  
– Чтобы рос здоровым, на радость своим родителям! – добавил его помощник, быстро чокнувшись с пастором, который стоял ближе всего к нему.  
Остальные тоже изрекли короткие поздравления (более длинные тосты не позволяла произнести качка), после чего все дружно выпили малагу.  
– Говорят, это хорошая примета, – сказал Питт, когда все начали расходиться обратно по своим местам. Шторм, бушующий на море, требовал, чтобы шкипер был на верхней палубе. – Если на корабле рождается ребенок, я имел в виду. Надеюсь, с ним все будет в порядке. Как и с его матерью. Ведь с ней все в порядке, док?  
Блад кивнул, чувствуя, что голова начала кружиться от выпитого на пустой желудок вина. Надо же, всего один бокал, и такой эффект!  
– Она очень устала, но, слава богу, больше ничего серьезного.  
– Это хорошо... – неловко протянул шкипер, опустив глаза на мгновение.  
Его кузен, стоявший рядом, толкнул Питта в бок кулаком.  
– Ну, говори уже, Джереми!  
Блад покосился на них, не понимая, что задумали эти двое.  
– Доктор, – шкипер теперь смотрел на него прямо, видимо, приняв какое-то решение. – Мы тут с помощником посовещались... и решили выделить вам каюту. Полагаю, это будет справедливо... после всего, что вы для всех нас сделали.  
Блад удивленно приподнял бровь, не ожидая от них такой щедрости. Но решил оставить иронию при себе, ограничившись вежливыми словами благодарности.  
– Она, конечно, крохотная, но...  
– Размеры – это вещь второстепенная, мистер Питт, – перебил его Блад. – Еще раз благодарю за внимание!  
Они показали ему, где находится его каюта.  
Блад, все еще не веря столь неожиданно свалившемуся счастью, отправился за своими вещами, чтобы перетащить их на новое место. На полпути его остановил пастор.  
– Месье, мне очень стыдно, что я спрашиваю об этом только сейчас, но родители ребенка хотели бы узнать ваше имя.  
Блад посмотрел на француза и чуть небрежно поклонился.  
– Меня зовут Питер Блад, ваше преподобие.  
Пастор кивнул в ответ, слабо улыбнувшись.  
– Они сказали, что назовут сына в вашу честь, месье Блад. Ведь это вы подарили ему вторую жизнь.  
Блад снова поклонился, скрывая легкое смущение.  
– Весьма польщен! – пробормотал он.  
Блад чувствовал себя неважно. Его лихорадило, и плечо продолжало болеть. Он списал это состояние на усталость от качки и вынужденное купание в морской воде. Из-за шторма всё на этом корабле пропиталось сыростью. То, что ему выделили отдельную каюту, обрадовало Блада. Там он мог, наконец, разобраться, что за чертовщина творится с его рукой.  
Пастор внимательно посмотрел на ирландца, отметив, что выглядит он, мягко говоря, скверно. Осунувшееся бледное лицо, под глазами – темные круги, на щеках – черная щетина.  
– С вами все в порядке, месье Блад? – спросил он участливо.  
– Да, в порядке, – ответил Блад, попятившись к каюте. – Просто нужно немного отлежаться.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул француз.  
– Передайте им, что я тронут... и все в этом роде, – сказал Блад перед тем, как спрятаться в каюте – подальше от шумных гугенотов с их молитвами и вопящими детьми.  
Господи, какое счастье – иметь возможность укрыться от всего этого бедлама за дверью!


	13. Дорогое приобретение

**Весна 1683 г.  
Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»**

– Эй, хозяин, черт тебя побери! Еще вина!  
Питер Блад вошел в зал и понял, что веселье здесь в самом разгаре.   
Капитан Демулен, покачиваясь на стуле, навел пистолет на перепуганного трактирщика и продолжал требовать выпивки грубым голосом.  
– Да поживее! – прикрикнул он.  
Остальные солдаты из числа расквартированных в «Тихой Гавани» были не менее пьяны и буйны.  
– Пусть девки поднесут, надоело смотреть на твою жирную рожу! – с наглой улыбкой добавил капитан, поигрывая пистолетом.  
– Будет сделано, месье, только не стреляйте! – ответил господин Оливье, побелев как полотно и трясясь, как студень.  
– Ты еще будешь мне приказывать, гугенотская свинья? – уже не улыбаясь, Демулен нажал на курок.   
Грянул выстрел, пуля угодила в бутылки, стоявшие на полке за стойкой.   
Месье Оливье взвизгнул и пригнулся.  
– Я... добрый католик, месье! – пролепетал он.  
– Да какая разница? – грубо ответил капитан, и все, кто был в зале, расхохотались вместе с ним. – Ну же, тащи вина!  
– В-ваш полковник... – начал бормотать Оливье, дрожащими руками подставляя кружку под кран винной бочки.  
– Что ты там блеешь про нашего полковника? – рявкнул Демулен, нахмурившись.  
– Он... обещал... обещал что...  
– А мне плевать, что он там вам обещал! – перебил его Демулен. – Но если я узнаю, старый козел, что ты ему вздумал пожаловаться...  
– О... нет-нет, я вовсе... – в ужасе замотал головой трактирщик, заметив, что капитан схватился за второй пистолет.  
Блад быстро прошел через зал, надеясь успеть добраться до своей комнаты в перерыве между пальбой. Но Демулен заметил его и вытянул ногу, преградив дорогу.  
– Эй, лейтенант, постойте-ка! Присядьте с нами, будьте так любезны! Давно пора познакомиться поближе, а?  
Блад остановился, посмотрев на пьяного офицера. Ему совершенно не улыбалось коротать вечер в такой компании.   
– Вы ведь у нас новенький... давайте, не стесняйтесь! Посидите с нами. Поговорим о том, о сем. Я слышал, вы побывали в плену у испанцев? Как же вас угораздило?  
Блад вздохнул. И уж тем более совершенно не хотелось вспоминать обстоятельства, при которых он угодил в плен.  
– Ничего, лейтенант, скоро мы выступим и накостыляем проклятым донам по первое число! – заржал Демулен. – Так что отыграетесь еще. Давайте выпьем за это, Блад! Да где же вино, черт побери?!  
– Эй, держи ее! – донеслось с лестницы.   
Блад услышал топот ног и грубый хохот. Повернув голову, он увидел полуодетого корнета Вернера, бегущего по лестнице за растрепанной и перепуганной девицей. Уже на последней ступеньке ему удалось ее поймать за руку и дернуть к себе.  
– Куда собралась, подруга?  
Девушка завизжала, пытаясь вырваться.  
– Не дури, красотка, я ведь тебе заплатил! – приговаривал Вернер, волоча ее обратно наверх. Потом, задержавшись на лестнице, посмотрел на всех присутствующих в зале. – Она меня укусила, представляете! Просто кошка какая-то!  
Все засмеялись.   
Блад прищурился, глядя на них.  
– Эй, корнет, похоже, дама сегодня не в настроении! – окликнул он Вернера.   
Демулен гоготнул, толкнув его локтем.  
– Да не волнуйтесь, лейтенант, он же сказал, что заплатил. Все в порядке, просто девка заводная попалась. Повезло Вернеру, что тут скажешь!  
И он заржал, как конь.  
– Во, опять кусается! – охнул корнет, когда девица впилась ему в ладонь. – Ну, хватит, милочка! Угомонись! – и он шлепнул ее по лицу.  
Девчонка отлетела и прижалась к стене, всхлипывая.   
– Корнет, вам помочь? – крикнул кто-то из солдат. – Может, подержать барышню?  
И снова грянул смех.  
Блад нахмурился и двинулся к лестнице.  
– Это уже не смешно! – резко сказал он, поднявшись к Вернеру. – Корнет, оставьте даму в покое!  
Вернер мотнул головой, набычившись. Это был здоровенный немец, который забавы ради гнул голыми руками подковы.  
– Вы слышали приказ? – голос Блада зазвенел, как сталь.   
Корнет выпустил девицу, тихо выругавшись сквозь зубы.   
Блад еще мгновение строго смотрел на него, а потом, повернувшись к девушке, поманил ее за собой.  
– Ну-ка, пошли!  
Он потянул ее к лестнице.  
– Эй, сударь, а заплатить?  
Блад удивленно обернулся на голос. И увидел, что месье Оливье выбрался из-за стойки, взволнованно глядя на него.  
– Что ты сказал? – переспросил Блад холодным голосом.  
– Заплатить... за девочку, месье, – заискивающе ответил Оливье. – Так положено. Все платят!  
Солдаты закивали, посмеиваясь.  
Блад, презрительно прищурившись, достал из кармана кошелек и кинул трактирщику.  
– Теперь все? Или еще какие претензии?  
Трактирщик затряс головой, вцепившись в кошелек.  
Блад схватил плачущую девчонку за руку и потащил за собой.   
Демулен переглянулся с немного ошеломленным Вернером.  
– Что ему, других девок здесь не хватает? – проворчал раздосадованный немец. А потом решительно шагнул к трактирщику, который все еще пялился на кошелек. – Эй, хозяин, давай-ка возвращай мне деньги!..


	14. Бриджуотер

**Весна 1683 г.  
Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»**

Питер Блад вошел в свою комнату на втором этаже, держа всхлипывающую девицу за руку.  
Он отпустил ее, как только они оказались внутри. Пока лейтенант закрывал дверь, девушка успела отбежать на другой конец, встав так, чтобы оказаться позади массивного стола.  
Блад покосился на нее, отметив, что барышня явно настроена отбиваться дальше. Ее глаза воинственно сверкали, ноздри раздувались, как у загнанной лошади. На щеке, там, где прошелся увесистый кулак Вернера, уже появился обширный синяк.  
«Похоже, романтического свидания сегодня я не дождусь», – мрачно подумал Блад, продолжая разглядывать свое «приобретение».  
Воинственность девчонки довольно быстро иссякла, сменившись настороженным выжиданием. Пристальный взгляд Блада явно смущал ее. Он заметил, что ее щеки порозовели, и она отчаянно пыталась запахнуть на груди порванную сорочку. От нижней юбки, в которой она удирала от Вернера, тоже остались какие-то лохмотья. Девушка не знала, за что хвататься: то ли придерживать юбку, то ли прикрывать грудь. В конце концов она замерла, дрожа всем телом, и опустила глаза.  
Блад слегка удивился такой застенчивости у девицы легкого поведения. Но решил пощадить чувства барышни и, шагнув к ней, протянул свой плащ.  
– Ну-ка, прикройся, красавица, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали как можно мягче.  
Он держал плащ в руке, надеясь, что она возьмет его. Но девчонка только отпрянула назад.  
Блад вздохнул, качнув головой, и кинул ей плащ.  
– Я не видел тебя здесь раньше, – сказал он. – Ты новенькая?  
Девица только шмыгнула носом, закутавшись в плащ. И продолжала смотреть на него, как на людоеда.  
Блад решил, что пора прояснить ситуацию и расставить все точки над i.   
– Да не бойся, глупышка. Я тебя не трону. Даю слово!  
Девчонка, кажется, не поверила его словам. Возможно, она поступала правильно. Разве можно верить обещаниям наемника?  
И все же Блад предпринял еще одну попытку ее успокоить.  
– Послушай, милочка... я бы тебя отпустил хоть сейчас, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Тебе лучше подождать здесь хотя бы пару часов, пока остальные не заснут, а потом иди с Богом. Так как тебя зовут?  
– М-марго, – тихо ответила девица, продолжая смотреть на него исподлобья...

***

Питер Блад сидел, глядя на камин, медленно потягивая вино из горла бутылки.  
И угрюмо размышлял о том, что решил сорить деньгами не в самое подходящее время. Возможно, стоило потратить выданное жалование на более важные и полезные вещи... например, экипировку к предстоящему походу...  
«Интересно, на что я теперь куплю коня?»  
Блад покосился на кровать, где в самом дальнем углу, поджав ноги и съежившись, сидела девчонка. Глаза ее были закрыты. Но он сомневался, что она спала.   
В дверь тихо постучали, и Марго тут же встрепенулась, с ужасом уставившись на Блада.  
Он встал с кресла, махнув ей рукой, и подошел к двери. Открыл.   
На пороге стояла Мари, здешняя служанка. Она кокетливо улыбнулась ему, пытаясь заглянуть в комнату. Но Блад стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, преграждая ей путь.   
– Вот, зашла проверить, не нужно ли вам чего, месье, – прошептала Мари. – Я слышала, вы отбили у господина Вернера нашу Марго.  
– Да, что-то в этом роде, – вежливо улыбнулся Блад, продолжая придерживать дверь. – Ты очень заботливая, Мари.   
– Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке? – поинтересовалась Мари, подмигнув ему.   
– О, да, все просто замечательно, – заверил ее Блад. А потом добавил: – Ну, раз уж ты здесь, то, будь любезна, принеси мне еще вина и чего-нибудь перекусить.   
Мари хихикнула, указав на корзину, которая стояла на полу возле нее.  
– Я так и знала, что вы это попросите.   
– Ты прелесть, Мари! – Блад легко тронул ее за щеку, а потом взял корзину. – Я у тебя в долгу!  
И, прежде чем она успела ответить, захлопнул дверь.

– Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться, – сказал Блад, указав на еду и вино девушке, сидевшей на его кровати.  
Марго покачала головой.  
– Я не голодна, спасибо, – ответила она тихо.  
Блад пожал плечами и принялся вынимать содержимое корзины на стол.  
Потом, чтобы немного приободрить ее, оглянулся и сказал:  
– Не переживай, милочка, через пару недель наш полк уйдет на войну, и вы сможете вздохнуть спокойно.   
Но эти слова, похоже, не слишком ее порадовали.   
Он увидел, как губы Марго дрогнули, а потом она сказала со вздохом:  
– Да, вы уйдете, но придут другие...  
И она снова принялась шмыгать носом.  
– Эй... – Блад тревожно посмотрел на нее. – Не плачь! Еще этого мне не хватало!..

***

**Январь 1685 г.  
Англия, гавань Бриджуотера**

– Марго, не плачь, – сказал Блад снова.  
Кто-то осторожно тормошил его за плечо.  
– Сейчас... – простонал он, пытаясь открыть глаза. – Уже иду...  
– Мистер Блад, – произнес мужской голос. – Сэр!..  
Он открыл глаза и уставился на темную фигуру, стоявшую возле койки.  
Это был Джереми Питт, еще больше осунувшийся за последние дни.  
– В чем дело? – слабо пробормотал Блад, стараясь прогнать сонливость.   
Он чувствовал сильный озноб и, проведя ладонью по лбу, вытер капли пота.  
Рука сильно дрожала, и Блад поспешил убрать ее, чтобы его слабость не так бросалась в глаза.   
Впрочем, судя по тому, как глазел на него шкипер, кое-что скрыть не удалось.  
– Вы... в порядке, сэр? – осторожно спросил Питт, наблюдая, как доктор пытается сесть.  
– Проклятая качка, – проворчал Блад, криво улыбнувшись. – Всю душу вымотала. Так что же стряслось?  
– Мне очень жаль, сударь, – сказал Питт, сделав глубокий вдох, – но мы не сможем отвезти вас в Дублин.   
Блад окончательно проснулся и осознал, что качки нет. Впервые за много дней.  
– У нас треснула стеньга, и пришлось срочно укрываться в Бриджуотере, – говорил Питт. – Кажется, мы застрянем здесь надолго, сэр. Сами понимаете, ремонт и все дела...  
Блад встал и подошел к небольшому иллюминатору. Посмотрел наружу.   
Действительно, они стояли на якоре, и чуть поодаль, в туманной дымке дождя виднелись черепичные крыши домов.  
Блад прислонился к холодному стеклу воспаленным лбом и стоял так некоторое время, борясь со слабостью.  
– Мы, конечно, вернем вам деньги, сэр, – говорил Питт. – Уверен, вы сможете найти здесь другой корабль, идущий в Ирландию.  
И он принялся совать ему в руку кошелек с деньгами.  
Блад бросил на них рассеянный взгляд. Он уже не смотрел в окно, но перед глазами все равно стоял туман.   
– Вы, кажется, неправильно посчитали, мистер Питт, – сказал он ровным голосом. – Здесь слишком много денег.  
И он протянул излишек обратно.  
– Все посчитано верно, сэр, – твердо ответил шкипер, упрямо возвращая ему кошелек. – Берите же!  
Блад криво улыбнулся и сунул кошелек в карман.   
– Я сойду здесь на берег, – сказал он шкиперу. – В конце концов, этот город мне тоже не чужой...  
Питт посмотрел на него с легким удивлением, но сумел сдержать рвущийся с уст вопрос и сказал только:  
– Шлюпка пойдет через час, сэр. Так что поторопитесь.


	15. Приглашение на обед

Оставшееся до отправления шлюпки время Блад потратил на приведение себя в порядок. Он не сомневался, что остальные члены команды и пассажиры тоже заняты именно этим.  
Теперь, когда проклятая качка, наконец, прекратилась, можно было позволить себе нормально побриться и умыться теплой водой. Юнга притащил ему полный кувшин и таз по первой просьбе.  
Взглянув на себя в зеркало, Блад аж вздрогнул: до того жуткое лицо глядело оттуда. На щеках торчала черная щетина, под глазами – темные круги. Он провел рукой по подбородку, отмечая, что глаза лихорадочно блестят.  
«Может, оно и к лучшему, что мы сделали остановку в Бриджуотере, – подумал он, соскребая кинжалом намыленную щетину. Бритва затерялась где-то в недрах мешка, и он воспользовался привычным походным способом. – Сойду здесь на берег, немного отлежусь, разберусь с чертовой рукой...»  
Краем глаза он заметил юнгу, стоявшего в дверях с разинутым ртом.  
Блад обернулся к нему, вытирая лицо полотенцем.  
– Ловко вы, доктор! – сказал мальчишка, указав на кинжал.  
Блад ухмыльнулся.  
– Мистер Питт просил передать, что шлюпка ждет, – сказал юнга, вспомнив о цели своего появления.  
Блад убрал полотенце и одернул камзол.  
– Я готов, – сказал он, подхватывая тяжелый дорожный мешок с вещами. Шпага брякнула о переборку.  
Следуя за парнишкой, Блад поднялся на палубу и увидел, что гугеноты все столпились наверху, также одетые во все чистое. Лица у них были торжественные и серьезные. Пастор как раз закончил читать очередной отрывок из Библии.  
Блад посмотрел на небо. Оно было серое и затянутое облаками, но, по счастью, дождя не было.  
Мистер Питт и его кузен стояли возле трапа, также нарядные и причесанные. Рука Бартоломью все еще была на перевязи.  
– Ну что ж, с Богом! – сказал шкипер, посмотрев на пассажиров.   
Гугеноты начали грузиться в шлюпку. Детей и женщин спускали на специальной беседке*.  
Блад мог понять желание людей поскорее покинуть палубу корабля и оказаться на твердой земле. Пусть это чужая страна, но все равно лучше, чем бездна под ногами.  
«Посмотрю, насколько истории матушки близки к истине», – подумал Блад, вглядываясь в город, скрытый в туманной пелене. Она была родом откуда-то из этих мест. И часто говорила о Бриджуотере, описывала прекрасные яблоневые сады, в которых утопали окрестные фермы и усадьбы. Жалела, что не может показать ему всю эту красоту...  
Также она иногда говорила о своей сестре, жившей где-то здесь. Блад наморщил лоб, вспоминая ее имя.   
Родичи не одобрили замужество его матери, и почти не общались с ней после этого. Блад не был уверен, что кто-нибудь из этого семейства будет рад его появлению... но попытка не пытка, чем черт не шутит? Когда еще у него будет такой шанс?  
Спуск по штормтрапу в шлюпку стал для Блада нелегким испытанием. Плечо разболелось невыносимо, и даже принятый накануне лауданум не помогал.  
Стиснув зубы, Блад занял свое место, чувствуя, что на лбу выступил пот, а по телу бежит мелкая дрожь.  
– Помогите, сэр! – услышал он голос Питта сверху.  
Подняв глаза, Блад увидел, что матросы аккуратно спускают в шлюпку очередную даму. Он встал и помог ей выпутаться из беседки.  
«Хуже уже не будет», – подумал он, стараясь не вскрикнуть он дергающей боли в плече при каждом движении.  
И дал себе (в который раз) клятву заняться проклятой раной как только окажется на берегу.

Французы галдели непрерывно, глядя на приближающийся берег. Блад понял из их разговоров, что некоторые из них решили добираться до Бристоля по суше, а часть поселится в гостинице на время ремонта корабля.   
Сам он молчал, закутавшись в плащ.  
Рядом с ним сидели Джереми Питт и его кузен. Они обсуждали предстоящий визит к каким-то родичам, которые жили в Бриджуотере.  
– Ах, горячий стейк, Джереми! – Бартоломью закрыл глаза, причмокнув.  
– С кровью! – добавил шкипер, проведя рукой по животу. – Господи, Барт, кажется, я сейчас готов съесть целого быка!  
Блад сглотнул. В животе при упоминании о жарком заурчало. Последние две недели, пробираясь к Англии по штормовому морю, они питались всухомятку, и во рту не было ни капли горячего. Сухари же от сырости покрылись плесенью, и вкус у них стал совершенно... неописуемый.  
– ...и пудинг. Ты помнишь, какой они сделали чудесный пудинг в прошлый наш визит? – продолжал вспоминать Бартоломью.  
– Я написал им о пудинге, – заверил его Джереми. – Надеюсь, они его приготовят.  
Блад постарался не слушать эти разговоры и принялся глядеть на удаляющийся от них корабль.   
Шкипер и помощник вдруг замолчали.  
Блад не выдержал и повернулся к ним. Обнаружил, что они смотрят на него, то и дело переглядываясь.  
Наконец, придя к какому-то решению, шкипер окликнул его.  
– Мистер Блад!  
– Да, сэр? – отозвался доктор.  
– Вы уже решили, где остановитесь на берегу?  
Блад пожал плечами.  
– Подыщу подходящую гостиницу. А там посмотрим.   
Шкипер и помощник снова переглянулись.  
– Быть может... – сказал Джереми Питт, чуть запинаясь, – вы окажете нам честь и отобедаете с нами?  
Блад был удивлен. И ответил откровенно, то, что думал:  
– Вы очень любезны, мистер Питт. Но мне бы не хотелось доставлять вам неудобство...  
Тут он замолчал, надеясь, что они поймут его без слов.  
– Вы очень много сделали для всех нас в плавании, доктор, – Питт оказался настойчивым малым. – И мы просто хотим отблагодарить вас за это.   
– Поможете нам разделаться с обедом, который готовят наши тетушки. Они всегда накрывают такой большой стол, что хватит на целый полк, – усмехнулся Бартоломью.  
– Хорошо, – Блад улыбнулся ему в ответ. – Уговорили!  
Шкипер и помощник снова принялись шептаться, пихая друг друга в бок.   
А Блад постарался выбросить из головы любую мысль о жареном мясе... но тщетно...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Беседка — доска, обвязанная веревочными стропами, служащая для подъема (или опускания) человека на высоту.


	16. Сестры Питт

**Январь 1685г  
Англия, г. Бриджуотер, Уотер Лэйн, дом сестер Питт**

– Боже мой, Джереми! Барт! Как же вы похудели!  
Блад стоял в стороне, стараясь не оглохнуть от женского щебета.   
Его спутники были окружены двумя белокурыми дамами, которые с визгом и рыданиями повисли у них на шее прямо на улице, возле дома.– Что с рукой? – ойкнула одна из них, заметив перевязь у помощника штурмана.  
– Все в порядке с рукой, чуток повредил в шторм. Тихо, девочки! Вы меня задушите! – гудел Бартоломью Питт, а потом приподнял одну из девушек здоровой рукой. Та взвизгнула, пытаясь освободиться. И это вызвало смех у помощника шкипера.  
– Вы все-таки сумасшедшие, – принялась отчитывать их вторая леди, – мы чуть с ума не сошли, получив утром вашу записку! Зачем так рисковать и плыть в такой шторм?  
– Ну вот, началось, – многозначительно проворчал Бартоломью, посмотрев на Джереми.  
– Тетушки, мы голодные, – произнес шкипер вкрадчивым голосом. – Быть может, нам сначала отобедать, а потом уже...  
Он не договорил, увидев, что обе дамы уставились на их спутника.  
– А это мистер Блад, наш гость, – поспешил представить его Джереми. – Он тоже плыл с нами на одном корабле.   
Блад поклонился, постаравшись сделать это настолько грациозно, насколько возможно с мешком на плече.  
– Он доктор, – вставил Бартоломью. – Если бы не его помощь, моей руке было бы гораздо хуже.  
Блад посмотрел на двух женщин, чувствуя, что голова начинает идти кругом. То ли у него двоилось в глазах, то ли...  
Бартоломью хохотнул, заметив выражение его лица.  
– Да, мистер Блад, они у нас похожи как две капли воды. Сами путаемся постоянно. Правда, Энни? – и он посмотрел на ту, которая стояла слева.  
– Я – Рози, – ответила та, вздохнув. – Пора бы это запомнить, Барт!  
– Я – Энни, – та, что справа, сделала быстрый книксен, продолжая смотреть на Блада.   
Обе дамы были в белоснежных накрахмаленных чепцах, из-под которых выглядывали пушистые длинные волосы цвета спелой пшеницы. Две пары голубых глаз разглядывали его с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Их красоту немного портили серые строгие платья.  
– Тетушки? – пробормотал Блад, все еще пытаясь справиться с удивлением. По пути сюда его воображение нарисовало совсем другие образы, и то, что он увидел сейчас, совершенно не соответствовало ожиданиям.  
Джереми Питт засмеялся.   
– Вы не первый, сэр, кто так попадается, – сказал он. – Никто не верит, что Рози и Энн...  
– Обед стынет, господа! – строго оборвала их та, что стояла справа. – Давайте не будем топтаться на пороге!  
– И вы действительно доктор? – вторая, которую вроде бы звали Рози, продолжала рассматривать Блада с головы до ног. Ее взгляд остановился на длинной шпаге, притороченной к его мешку с вещами.  
– Бакалавр медицины, – подтвердил Блад, выпрямившись и по-военному щелкнув каблуками. – Помимо всего прочего.  
Мисс Питт чуть качнула головой и попятилась к дому, показывая ему путь. Но Блад заметил, что в глазах ее появилась легкая настороженность.

***

Блад чувствовал себя странно. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он сидит за столом не в доме тетушек Питт, а в родительском доме в Дублине. Здесь было также чисто и уютно, и горел огонь в камине.  
Он услышал быстрые шаги и медленно поднял глаза, посмотрев на дверь в гостиную. На мгновение ему почудилось, что вот-вот войдет мать с подносом в руках.  
Там действительно стояла женщина, и в руках у нее был поднос. Но теперь Блад видел, что она совершенно не похожа на матушку.  
Он потряс головой и провел рукой по глазам, отгоняя видение.  
– Пудинг, мальчики! – объявила Энни.   
Или Рози?  
Блад не был уверен, что угадал. Сестры Питт в течение всего обеда сновали вокруг стола, меняя блюда, и не прекращали щебетать.  
Бартоломью издал радостный стон, увидев новое блюдо.  
– Док, вы должны это отведать! Наши тетушки готовят лучший пудинг в Бриджуотере. А быть может, во всей Англии!  
– С удовольствием, сэр, – ответил Блад, надеясь, что его соседи по столу не заметят выступившей на его лбу испарины. – Я не ел нормального пудинга лет десять...  
– Что-то вы совсем не попробовали жаркое! – укорила его одна из тетушек.   
Энни?  
Блад чувствовал, что совершенно запутался, кто есть кто.  
– Оно вам не понравилось? – вторая дама уже накладывала ему на тарелку огромный кусок пудинга.  
– Нет-нет, что вы! – поспешно ответил Блад, почувствовав, что если он ответит утвердительно, леди будут смертельно оскорблены. – Просто... хотелось оставить место для вашего пудинга! – выкрутился он.  
– Ну, надеюсь, он придется вам по душе, – сказала тетушка.  
Блад уставился на тарелку.   
На самом деле он был чудовищно сыт, вдобавок ко всему, плечо снова ныло, и доктор чувствовал, что зря сел рядом с камином, потому что его снова начала бить лихорадка.  
Девушки уже успели расспросить Бартоломью и Джереми о прошедшем плавании. Укорили за безрассудство и авантюру с гугенотами.  
– Вы должны быть осторожнее! – взмолилась Энни.   
Или Рози?  
– Пообещайте, что больше не будете так рисковать! – потребовала Рози.  
Или Энни?  
Блад закрыл глаза на мгновение, слушая женские голоса.  
Боже, как же он отвык от всего этого! Простой обед в кругу семьи... Когда это было с ним в последний раз?..  
– Честное слово, это в последний раз! – заверил тетушек Джереми, тайком ослабляя ремень на штанах.  
– Да, мы больше не будем, – пробасил Бартоломью, улыбнувшись.   
– Ну, доктор? – голос мисс Питт вывел Блада из задумчивого оцепенения. – Что скажете о нашем пудинге?  
Блад вздрогнул и уставился на нее. Обнаружив, что так и сидит с куском пудинга на вилке, он послушно пихнул его в рот и прожевал.  
– Божественно! – сказал он, улыбнувшись. – Прямо как у моей матушки!  
И осекся, заметив, как светлые брови мисс Питт сошлись на переносице.  
– Этого не может быть, сэр! – возмутилась она, вздернув подбородок. – Никто не готовит такой пудинг, как у нас!  
– Ох... – протянул Барт, толкнув Джереми в бок локтем. – Надо было предупредить доктора насчет...  
Блад поспешил исправить свою оплошность.  
– Я хотел сказать, что он похож на пудинг, который готовила моя покойная матушка, мисс Питт. Она родом из этих мест, знаете ли, так что вполне могло случиться, что...  
– Мы никому не даем наш рецепт! – отрезала мисс Питт.   
Рози. Теперь Блад знал точно. Он уже отметил, что она была более резкой, чем ее смешливая сестра.  
– Так вы, оказывается, в какой-то степени наш земляк? – Джереми Питт поспешил сменить тему беседы, заодно и выручить доктора из неловкого положения. – Ваша матушка жила в Бриджуотере? Как интересно...  
– А мы-то с Джереми думали, что вы – ирландец! – добавил Барт.  
Питт толкнул его ногой под столом, но поздно. Сестры Питт уже уставились на Блада, приподняв брови.  
– Ирландец? – переспросили они растерянно.  
Блад улыбнулся, чувствуя, что лица женщин неожиданно расплылись в неясные бледные пятна.   
– Наполовину, – услышал он свой бодрый голос. – Моя мать была англичанка. Да, ее семья жила в Бриджуотере. Возможно, вы слышали о них?..  
– Мы знаем почти всех, кто здесь живет, – кивнула Энни.  
Или все-таки Рози?  
Блад смахнул пот со лба, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на лицах девушек.  
– Ее девичье имя было Розмари Йорк, – сказал он, моргая. Туман перед глазами не исчезал.   
Сестры Питт переглянулись и принялись обсуждать вслух, жили ли в городе Йорки, кто, когда и где.  
Блад закрыл глаза, надеясь, что слабость пройдет.  
– Доктор... – голос Джереми Питта шел как будто издалека. – С вами все в порядке? Доктор? Эй!..  
Это было последнее, что Блад услышал... 


	17. Старая рана

**Весна 1683 г.  
Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»**

– Возьми меня с собой! – Марго умоляюще смотрела на него. – Не оставляй здесь!  
Блад качал головой, криво улыбаясь.  
– Не могу, милая. Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь. Мы идем на войну. Женщинам там не место.  
– Нет, я понимаю! – горячо возражала она. – И я знаю, что многие офицеры берут с собой женщин. Мари говорила...  
Блад тяжело вздохнул, поглядев вверх, на потолок.  
– Марго, наивное дитя, ты не представляешь, что это за жизнь... – он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
– В любом случае она не хуже, чем жизнь здесь! – упрямилась девушка. – Лейтенант, я не буду тебе в тягость! Обещаю! Я... я могу готовить тебе еду... буду помогать по хозяйству... стирать… чистить оружие...  
Блад заглянул ей в глаза.  
– Марго... какое хозяйство? О чем ты говоришь? Боже мой!  
Он провел рукой по лицу, не зная, как объяснить этой девушке, что за жизнь была у дам, которые увязывались за армиями, выступавшими в военный поход.  
– Мы идем на войну, малышка. Это страшно, отвратительно... постоянные марши, бои, стрельба, кровь... Нет-нет, даже не вздумай!  
– Я не могу оставаться тут, неужели ты не понимаешь? – вздохнула она в отчаянии. – Я хочу быть с тобой!  
Блад закусил губу, глядя в сторону.  
«Надо было съехать отсюда раньше, – укорил он себя. – Тогда не было бы так тяжело...»  
– Марго... со мной может случиться на войне всякое, – медленно и терпеливо принялся объяснять он. – Меня могут ранить...   
– И тогда я могла бы ухаживать за тобой, – горячо произнесла она. – Мари говорила, что многие солдаты для этого и берут с собой женщин...  
– В конце концов, меня могут убить, – перебил ее Блад. – И что ты будешь делать, если это случится со мной? Здесь ты в безопасности, но там...  
Он покачал головой и замолчал. Потом строго посмотрел на нее.  
– Нет. Я этого не допущу.  
– Но здесь тоже не лучше! – Ее губы задрожали, а глаза подозрительно заблестели.  
Блад провел рукой по ее щеке и сказал твердо:  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, Марго. Обязательно придумаю. Найду способ вытащить тебя отсюда. Просто дай мне время подумать, хорошо?  
Марго посмотрела на него слегка недоверчиво.  
– Не обманешь? Мари говорила, что...  
Блада почувствовал легкое раздражение, когда она упомянула о Мари.  
– Даю слово. Теперь веришь?  
Марго кивнула, моргая.

***

**Август 1684 г.  
Испанская Фландрия**

– Еще немного продержитесь, лейтенант, – пропыхтел корнет Вернер, ползя следом за Бладом по размокшей от дождя земле. – Совсем чуть-чуть осталось, и будем отдыхать. Вон до тех кустов надо добраться!  
Блад стиснул зубы, стараясь не обращать внимания на пульсирующую боль в простреленном плече, и сделал еще один рывок вперед.  
Одежда на них была промокшая и грязная. В сапогах хлюпала вода, волосы слиплись в косицы.  
Они ползли всю ночь. По болотистой фламандской земле, вздрагивая от малейшего шороха или шелеста. Ожидая каждую минуту, что на них выскочит испанский разъезд.  
Блад чувствовал, что, несмотря на повязку, наспех наложенную Вернером, рана продолжает кровоточить. И весь путь, который он проделал по чертову болоту, щедро полит его кровью.  
«Надо заново перевязать плечо», – подумал он отстранено.  
– Ничего... выберемся, – твердил немец сквозь зубы. Он говорил по-французски, но очень скверно, периодически путая слова и их окончания. Иногда начинал ругаться, особенно когда вспоминал последний бой и то, что проклятые испанцы прорвали их оборону и смогли окружить. Они держались до последнего, зная, что пощады от врага не дождешься, ведь с наемниками испанцы в последние дни не особо церемонились. Надеялись, что подкрепление придет.  
Но оказалось, что все это время их армия отступала. И сейчас на много миль окрест тянется испанская территория.  
Блад дополз до ложбинки и остановился на мгновение, чтобы перевести дух. За ночь он основательно замерз, и теперь все тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь.  
Очнулся оттого, что Вернер тряс его и шлепал по щекам.  
– Donnerwetter!* Не смей терять сознание, ты, hundesohn!** – прошипел он, еще раз его встряхнув. – Мы еще должны накостылять этим свиньям за наших ребят! Помнишь?  
– Д-да... – Блад попытался посмотреть на него, но не мог открыть глаза. Страшная слабость навалилась на него, в ушах звенело, перед глазами плыли радужные круги.   
Холодно, черт побери, до чего же холодно!..  
«Очень скверно», – подумал он.  
– Йоганн, – негромко обратился Блад к немцу через некоторое время. Они залегли в кустарнике, намереваясь переждать еще один день, чтобы ночью продолжить путь. – Я вас задерживаю. Возможно, завтра придется прорываться с боем. А я сейчас не очень на это способен...  
Вернер хмыкнул и оглянулся на остальных солдат, догнавших их и залегших неподалеку.  
– Пфе! – сказал немец. – Не дурите, лейтенант. Мы уже решили, что выберемся все вместе.  
– Если будете цепляться за меня, то не выберется никто, – Блад говорил откровенно. – Идите без меня. Я... как-нибудь выкручусь. Вы же знаете, какой я ловкий.  
– Помнится, вы говорили, что больше в плен не пойдете, – мрачно ответил Вернер.  
Блад покачал головой, неуклюже пытаясь затянуть повязку потуже.  
– Не пойду.  
– Тогда заткнитесь и не действуйте мне на нервы! – зарычал немец. – Завтра мы прорвемся. Все или никто!  
Блад замолчал на некоторое время.  
Вернер не выдержал и снова принялся его тормошить.  
– Эй... эй!  
– Йоганн... – Блад еле ворочал языком. – Не давайте мне спать... хорошо? Или... оставьте здесь...  
Немец снова тихо выругался...

***

**Январь 1685 г.  
Англия, Бриджуотер**

– Несколько дней пусть пьет вот этот настой, – бубнил незнакомый ему голос. – И строгий постельный режим...  
Блад открыл глаза и некоторое время пытался сфокусировать взгляд.  
– Он... выживет, доктор? – на сей раз голос был женским и заметно дрожал.  
– Я прочистил рану и извлек осколок. Воспаление сильное, и удивительно, как он продержался на ногах так долго, – ответил мужчина. – Очень крепкий организм. И ужасная беспечность! – в голосе послышалось неодобрение. – Но, благодарение Господу, вы вызвали меня вовремя. Еще пара дней, и вряд ли удалось бы что-то сделать.  
– Так в ране... остался осколок? – прохрипел Блад, не выдержав. – Черт побери... я думал, что...  
– Он очнулся! – снова женский голос. – Слава Богу!  
Блад увидел над собой светлое пятно.  
– Да, крупный осколок, – добавил мужчина, подойдя к нему и принявшись щупать пульс. – Что за бездарь обрабатывал вашу рану, сударь?  
Блад улыбнулся. Точнее, попытался это сделать.  
Вряд ли стоило рассказывать доктору о том, что за те дни, пока они выбирались из окружения, рана успела немного закрыться, и ее просто не стали трогать.  
– Ладно... мне уже пора уходить, – сказал врач, закончив рассматривать зрачки Блада. – Вот, держите на память!  
И он сунул Бладу в руку кусочек свинца.  
– Строгий постельный режим, сэр! Не забывайте об этом! – повторил он, спускаясь по лестнице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Donnerwetter! – (нем.) черт возьми!  
> ** Hundesohn – (нем.) сукин сын


	18. Неловкое положение

**Весна 1683 г.  
Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»**

– Почему вы так много пьете, месье Блад? – осмелилась спросить Марго.   
Питер Блад действительно уже допивал вторую бутылку из корзины, принесенной Мари. Прежде чем ответить, он сделал последний долгий глоток вина и поставил пустую бутылку на пол возле кресла. Склонил голову набок, разглядывая девицу, устроившуюся на его постели.  
– Это успокаивает, – сказал он. – Избавляет от некоторых неприятных мыслей... и воспоминаний.  
Он уставился на огонь в камине, помрачнев.   
– Воспоминаний... о войне? – продолжала любопытствовать девушка.  
Блад коротко кивнул, не глядя на нее.  
– О войне... и не только. Когда выпиваешь, они становятся... не такими реальными.   
Марго поерзала на кровати, потом снова спросила, сдвинув брови:  
– Но если война оставляет такие неприятные воспоминания... почему вы снова идете на нее?  
Блад посмотрел ей в глаза. Задумался на некоторое время. А потом ответил, спокойно, чуть скривив губы в усмешке:  
– Это занятно... но, когда я на войне, воспоминания меня не беспокоят.  
Он откинулся в кресле и вздохнул.  
– Хотя, подозреваю, Танжер так просто забыть не удастся...  
И Блад замолчал, хмуро глядя перед собой. Уже полгода как он покинул этот проклятый город, но все равно каждую ночь, стоило смежить веки, то, что довелось там повидать, вставало перед глазами в мельчайших деталях...  
– Неужели нет другого способа, кроме этого? – спросила Марго, указав на пустую бутылку.  
– Есть еще один и весьма действенный, – негромко ответил Блад, пристально разглядывая девушку. – Но сегодня я, пожалуй, им не воспользуюсь.   
Наверное он смотрел на нее слишком откровенно, потому что Марго съежилась под плащом, залившись ярким румянцем.  
Блад пружинисто поднялся с кресла и подошел к двери. Распахнул ее и прислушался.  
– Кажется, все разошлись, – сказал он и оглянулся на Марго. – Думаю, ты можешь вернуться себе. Спасибо за компанию и спокойной ночи. Впрочем, вернее будет пожелать тебе доброго утра.  
Но девушка осталась сидеть на кровати, глядя на дверь с недоверием и опаской.  
Блад вопросительно приподнял бровь, посмотрев на нее.  
Марго поежилась и тихо выдавила:  
– А вы уверены... что они все ушли?  
Блад вздохнул и решительно подошел к ней.  
– Так... понятно. Пошли! Я тебя провожу!

***

Он дошел с ней до комнат, где жила прислуга. Марго по-прежнему была закутана в плащ, и края его волочились по полу.  
Уже подходя к дверям, Блад не выдержал и спросил:  
– Если так боишься, то какого... – тут он немного запнулся и быстро поправил себя: – зачем вообще во все это ввязалась?   
Блад не собирался читать ей морали, но волей-неволей вырвалось. Возможно, девчонка права, и он слишком много выпил сегодня?  
Марго оторопело посмотрела на него.  
– Я... я не думала... – ответила она, сумев совладать с эмоциями. – Я не знала... Мой дядя сказал, что пристроит меня на работу... и я...  
Голос ее начал дрожать, и Блад мысленно проклял себя за то, что спросил.  
– О, месье Блад! – появление трактирщика прервало их беседу. – А я как раз хотел с вами поговорить!  
Блад мрачно посмотрел на месье Оливье, чувствуя, как его медленно, но верно разбирает злость.  
Ну и родственнички у девицы!  
Марго замерла, глядя на трактирщика в смущении. Блад краем глаза заметил, что щеки и даже шея девушки порозовели.  
– О чем же, сударь? – спросил Блад, стиснув зубы.  
Некоторое время трактирщик выглядел в чем-то сомневающимся. Но потом, видимо, принял решение и поинтересовался самым любезным тоном:  
– Надеюсь, вам понравилась наша новенькая девочка, месье? – и Оливье покосился на Марго. – Она, возможно, не такая понятливая, как Мари, но...  
Блад не дал ему договорить.  
– Я в полном восторге от Марго. Что-то еще?  
Трактирщик сцепил руки.  
– Собственно, я насчет денег...  
Блад сердито взмахнул рукой.  
– Каких еще денег, черт побери? – прорычал он, чувствуя, что сдерживать раздражение становится все тяжелее. – Разве я уже не заплатил тебе, чертов скряга?!  
Оливье вздрогнул и заморгал, но нашел силы договорить:  
– Вы неправильно меня поняли, месье! Я хотел сказать, что вы заплатили слишком щедро! Очень рад, что вам понравилась девчонка, но никто еще не называл меня обманщиком или бесчестным... поэтому я хотел бы вернуть вам остальную сумму. Лишнего мне не надо!  
Блад выдохнул, почувствовав, как с плеч будто камень свалился.  
«Значит, я все-таки куплю коня», – пронеслось у него в голове.  
– Или, если господин лейтенант пожелает, вы можете забрать эту девицу себе на содержание, пока живете здесь, – договорил Оливье, красноречиво посмотрев на Марго. – Раз уж она так вам понравилась...  
Блад уставился на трактирщика, приоткрыв рот.  
Потом посмотрел на Марго. Та уже была пунцовой до самых кончиков ушей.  
Видимо, лицо у него было весьма выразительным, потому что трактирщик поспешил извиниться:  
– Впрочем, могу предложить кого-нибудь более опытного. Ту же Мари. Мне показалось, она тоже вам приглянулась…  
Блад больше не мог сдерживаться.  
– Ах ты, свинья! – выдохнул он и схватил толстого трактирщика за ворот рубахи. Швырнул к стене, чувствуя, что его трясет от бешенства.  
Марго завизжала, и к ее крику вскоре присоединились вопли других девиц, выглянувших из своих комнат на шум.   
Это заставило Блада опомниться и выпустить перепуганного и слегка придушенного трактирщика.  
Он оглянулся на полуодетых девиц, столпившихся на безопасном расстоянии. И поднял руки в жесте извинения.  
– Все в порядке, дамы. Идите к себе!  
Женщины юркнули обратно в свои комнаты, тихо что-то обсуждая. Трактирщик судорожно тер шею, отступив от ирландца на изрядное расстояние.  
Блад повернулся к Марго, которая стояла у стены, испуганно глядя на него. И постарался говорить как можно мягче. Это было трудно, потому что его все еще трясло от ярости.  
– Считай, ты этого не слышала, хорошо? Иди к себе и забудь про это гнусное предложение. Я тебя не трону, как и обещал.  
Реакция девушки оказалась совсем не такой, как он ожидал.  
Губы ее задрожали, а по щекам побежали слезы.  
– В чем дело? – спросил Блад в недоумении.  
– З-значит, мне придется вернуться к господину Вернеру... – выдавила она, наконец.  
– О, дьявольщина! – вырвалось у Блада.  
«Видимо придется обойтись без лошади»...  
И он снова повернулся к трактирщику...

***

**Январь 1685 г.  
Англия, Бриджуотер**

– Мне очень жаль, что я вас так переполошил, – извинился Блад, глядя на Джереми Питта, который стоял возле кровати, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, – ненавижу доставлять неудобства!  
Шкипер пожал плечами, переглянувшись со своими тетушками, которые также были рядом, держа поднос с ужином.  
– Мы просто выполнили свой христианский долг, – ответила Рози.  
– Тем не менее, завтра я переселюсь в гостиницу, – решительно сказал Блад, пытаясь сесть в кровати. – Не хотелось бы злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.  
– Это вовсе не так! – горячо возразила Энни, поставив поднос на стол возле кровати. – И вы еще слишком слабы!   
– Уверяю вас, мисс, это обманчивое впечатление. Я чувствую себя очень хорошо.   
Тут Блад даже не кривил душой. Впервые за полгода он чувствовал прилив сил и бодрости.  
– Да вы такой худой, что вас того гляди ветром унесет! – не выдержала Рози, пытаясь сунуть ему в руки тарелку с какой-то аппетитно пахнущей снедью.  
– Я не худой, – серьезным голосом ответил Блад, взяв тарелку. – Я подтянутый!  
Две дамы некоторое время смотрели на него в недоумении. Питт не выдержал и фыркнул. А потом попытался вмешаться в разговор.  
– Возможно, доктор прав, тетушки. Мы с Бартом не сможем задерживаться здесь надолго, нам еще надо отремонтировать нашу шхуну и доставить груз в Бристоль. Не хотелось бы ставить мистера Блада... в неловкое положение... – он замялся на мгновение, пытаясь подыскать нужные слова.  
Мистер Блад восхитился деликатностью мистера Питта.   
В любом случае он не собирался смущать его родственниц своим присутствием в доме. Это было бы поистине черной неблагодарностью за все, что они для него сделали.  
– Джереми, тебе не о чем беспокоиться! – заверила племянника Рози.   
Или Энни?  
Блад по-прежнему с трудом их различал.  
– Мы поговорили с миссис Барлоу, – продолжила Рози, улыбаясь. – И она согласилась помочь нам. Так что вы с Бартом можете заниматься своими делами спокойно! Мы справимся!  
– Кто такая миссис Барлоу? – тревожно спросил Блад, отодвигая тарелку в сторону.  
– Это наша соседка, – пояснила Рози. – Из дома напротив.  
– Так... – Блад сел в кровати. – Мистер Питт, быть может, вы посоветуете мне не самую захудалую гостиницу в этом городе? И сколько я вам должен за вызов врача?  
Он попытался дотянуться до своего мешка с вещами, лежавшего чуть поодаль.  
– Мистер Блад, немедленно вернитесь в постель! – в один голос воскликнули сестры Питт.  
Это было сказано настолько властно, что Блад, не ожидавший такой строгости от нежных девиц, повиновался.  
– Вот ваше лекарство, сэр! – Рози сунула ему стакан.   
Блад взял стакан и послушно выпил его содержимое.  
Джереми Питт усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним, а потом, улучив момент, когда обе тетушки вышли из комнаты, подмигнул доктору:  
– Батюшка у них служил на королевском флоте, сэр. Все в него пошли. Не советую спорить с ними, доктор. Я вот никогда не спорю. И Барт тоже.   
– Ох, вот как? – Блад склонил голову набок. – Спасибо за совет!  
– Очень был строгий человек, – продолжил Питт. – Погиб во время очередной заварушки с голландцами под Плимутом. Этот старый дьявол Рюйтер тогда потопил и пожег много наших кораблей...  
Блад кивнул, старательно изображая сочувствие. И решил не заговаривать при сестрах Питт о голландском адмирале, под началом которого ему довелось служить...


	19. Игра

**Весна 1683 г.  
Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»**

Питер Блад взглянул на монету, лежавшую на ладони. Закусил губу, подбросил ее в воздух и поймал. Повторил это несколько раз, а потом зажал в кулаке, приняв решение...

***

Капитан Демулен сидел в общем зале на своем любимом месте, коротая вечер за бутылкой вина. Блад с облегчением увидел, что он еще не успел напиться до невменяемого состояния, чем обычно и заканчивались все его посиделки.  
Блад подошел к столу и улыбнулся капитану, пожелав ему доброго вечера.  
Демулен поднял на него взгляд, криво улыбнувшись в ответ.  
– Ба! Какие люди снизошли до нас! – язвительно сказал он. – Что, лейтенант, ваша дамочка уже успела вам надоесть? Решили почтить нас, простых смертных, своим вниманием?  
Блад постарался не реагировать на это замечание, на его губах по-прежнему играла улыбка.  
– Похоже, я не вовремя, – сказал он вежливо. – Что ж, полагаю, здесь найдется еще кто-нибудь, желающий сыграть партию в бассет*…  
И он принялся оглядываться по сторонам.  
Демулен чуть встрепенулся, посмотрев на Блада с возрастающим интересом.  
– Постойте, лейтенант! – окликнул он его, привстав. – Пора перестать обращать внимания на мои грубости. Присаживайтесь же! Бассет, вы сказали? Отлично! Мне всегда в нем везет.  
Блад сел напротив, а Демулен зычным голосом позвал трактирщика и потребовал принести еще бутылку вина, колоду карт и свечи.  
– Итак, каковы ставки? – спросил Демулен, закончив тасовать карты.  
Блад выложил на стол горсть серебряных монет.  
– Посмотрим, к кому сегодня повернется лицом госпожа Фортуна, – сказал он.  
– Осторожничаете, сударь? – засмеялся капитан, извлекая из-за пазухи кошелек. – Что ж, в этом есть резон! Ладно, начнем!..

***

– Хм… снова банк ваш, лейтенант!  
Демулен недовольно нахмурил брови, с явной неохотой наблюдая за тем, как его противник сгребает монеты к себе. Возле Блада их скопилось приличное количество.  
– Сегодня Фортуна явно на вашей стороне! – кисло заметил он, плеснув в стакан вина. Хотел подлить Бладу, но увидел, что его бокал все еще полон. – Что-то вы совсем не пьете, лейтенант!  
– Не хочу отпугнуть госпожу Фортуну, – небрежно отшутился Блад, перетасовывая карты. И посмотрел на капитана с чуть заметным вызовом в синих глазах, которые ярко блестели на его загорелом лице. – Еще партию?  
Демулен задумался, а потом фыркнул:  
– Знаете, кажется, бассет сегодня для меня не самый удачный вариант. Слишком уж в нем все зависит от случая. Другое дело, когда игра требует хоть какого-то мастерства. Как насчет того, чтобы сыграть во что-то более серьезное?  
Блад пожал плечами и улыбнулся краем рта, зажав в зубах трубку.  
– Ваши доводы резонны, капитан. Так что вы предлагаете, а? Из серьезного? – в его голосе проскользнула чуть заметная усмешка. – Быть может, баккара**? Правда, нам потребуются еще игроки…  
Демулен отметил, что лейтенант сегодня выглядел более собранным и подтянутым, чем обычно. И даже как-то помолодел. Возможно, потому что был тщательно выбрит? Или потому что стал улыбаться?  
Капитан чуть скривился, услышав предложение Блада. Он редко играл в баккара, предпочитая более простую экарте***, в которой делались не столь крупные ставки. Но знал, что среди придворных эта игра пользуется бешеной популярностью.  
Демулен уже хотел предложить экарте, но в самый последний момент всмотрелся в лицо своего оппонента, почуяв подвох.  
«Ах, ты, чертов франт! – подумал он презрительно. – Думаешь, что купленный офицерский патент и знатные родственнички дают тебе право тыкать мне в нос этими придворными развлечениями?!»  
Ему показалось, что Блад сделал такое предложение специально, чтобы унизить перед другими солдатами и офицерами, которые уже столпились в зале, наблюдая за их игрой. Еще раз подчеркнуть свое особое положение среди них.  
У капитана Демулена и младших офицеров были все поводы думать о новом лейтенанте именно так.  
Блад появился в Нанте пару недель назад с офицерским патентом в кармане и назначением в роту Демулена, подписанным самим полковником Ламарком. Нельзя сказать, что это обрадовало капитана. Он полагал, что ему будет позволено подбирать людей самому. Особенно офицеров. И тем более лейтенанта. Он надеялся также, что это будут проверенные люди, из числа старых боевых товарищей, от которых знаешь, чего ждать. И которым ты можешь довериться в минуту опасности.  
Новый лейтенант явно был из другого теста.  
Все эти дни он держался отстраненно и высокомерно. Все попытки офицеров разговорить Блада или зазвать на общее застолье, просто чтобы познакомиться и узнать друг друга получше, заканчивались неудачей. О, он всегда держался с ними вежливо, но эта же манера мешала поддержанию нормальной беседы.  
Демулен был готов поклясться, что лейтенант их презирает. Будто брезгует их обществом.  
Поэтому он был очень удивлен, когда сегодня Блад неожиданно первым начал разговор и даже предложил сыграть в карты.  
Но это было не единственное открытие за этот вечер.  
Лейтенант оказался приятным собеседником, не лишенным чувства юмора. Но, как успел отметить Демулен, наблюдая за ним во время игры, больше предпочитал слушать других, нежели говорить сам.  
Блад почувствовал его замешательство и быстро добавил:  
– Впрочем, наверное, лучше экарте. Баккара слишком сильно бьет по карману...  
И снова многозначительно ухмыльнулся, покосившись на свой выигрыш.  
Демулен вспыхнул, не в силах терпеть столь явной издевки.  
– Почему бы нет, лейтенант? Пусть будет баккара!  
И он поманил рукой хозяина трактира, потребовав новую колоду.  
Отыскать еще игроков в компанию не составило труда, и вскоре были сделаны ставки и розданы карты...

***

– Слышал, вы служили во флоте? – в голосе Демулена прозвучало плохо скрываемое презрение.  
Он быстро переглянулся с корнетом Вернером, сидевшим на раздаче карт.  
«Еще и моряк!» – пренебрежительно подумал капитан.  
Вернер громко хмыкнул и закончил раздавать карты.  
Игроки посмотрели, что им досталось.  
– У меня восемь очков! – радостно объявил Демулен.  
Блад открыл свои карты. И улыбка на лице капитана померкла.  
– Девять, – сказал лейтенант и потянулся за выигрышем.  
– Так не бывает! – вырвалось у Демулена. – Что за день такой?!  
– Вы хотите прекратить игру, капитан? – спокойно поинтересовался Блад, приподняв бровь. – Сегодня действительно не ваш день, судя по всему...  
В его голосе капитану снова почудилась издевка, и он воинственно вздернул подбородок.  
– Нет, продолжаем! Предлагаю повысить ставки!  
Демулен пристально всматривался в лицо лейтенанта, ожидая, что тот выдаст себя и ухмыльнется.  
Но Блад только кивнул, пыхнув трубкой.  
– Хорошо. Играть, так по-крупному, вы правы! Удваиваю свою!  
И он сдвинул монеты в компактную кучку.  
– Да, я служил во флоте у голландцев, – сказал Блад спокойно, как бы между делом. – Под командованием де Рюйтера.  
И Вернер и Демулен чуть расширили глаза, услышав это прославленное имя.  
Впрочем, столь резкое повышение ставок тоже заставило капитана напрячься. Здравый смысл отчаянно возопил, требуя, чтобы он вышел из игры. Это Бладу сейчас можно было позволить себе швыряться деньгами. А у него запасы наличности катастрофически уменьшились.  
Тем не менее, Демулен кивнул и высыпал на стол то, что еще осталось в его кошельке.  
– Но... если это так... – неуверенно пробормотал Вернер, быстро тасуя колоду. – Значит, вы воевали против французов?  
Блад посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул.  
– Да, воевал, – подтвердил он ровным голосом. – В Средиземном море.  
– Тогда... черт побери... зачем вы сейчас поступили к нам на службу? – удивился Демулен.  
Лейтенант улыбнулся, правда, на сей раз улыбка его была мрачной.  
– Король Луи собирается воевать с испанцами. Это именно то, что мне нужно.  
Вернер снова принялся сдавать карты.  
– Ах, да, помню-помню! – засмеялся Демулен, пытаясь скрыть волнение. – Вы же были у них в плену.  
– Да, два года, – кивнул Блад, наблюдая за движениями рук корнета. – Угодил в лапы к испанцам под Сен-Дени****. Хочется вернуть им должок.  
Они снова открыли карты. Нужного количества очков ни у кого не набралось, и Вернер раздал еще по карте каждому.  
Демулен обнаружил, что вспотел. Блад внешне оставался спокойным, и это бесило капитана все больше.  
Они снова перевернули карты.  
Демулен не выдержал и чертыхнулся.  
Блад опять сгреб свой выигрыш в кучу. Образовалась внушительная гора монет.  
Возле их стола постепенно выстроился круг зрителей.  
– Полагаю, игра окончена, господа? – полуутвердительно произнес лейтенант, глядя на капитана и корнета.  
Демулен понимал, что Блад фактически протягивает ему руку помощи, давая возможность выйти из игры, не уронив достоинства.  
Но было чертовски обидно уходить из-за стола с пустыми карманами. Особенно сейчас, когда через несколько дней полковник Ламарк грозился провести смотр. А это означало очередные траты на экипировку и амуницию...  
– Я бы сыграл еще раз! – вырвалось у него.  
Лейтенант смотрел на него критически.  
– Капитан, со всем уважением... понимаю, что вам хочется взять реванш, но в баккара играют только на наличные. Насколько я могу судить, у вас уже нет на руках нужной суммы. Так что предлагаю сегодня сделать перерыв и продолжить в любой другой день.  
Видимо, лицо у Демулена было очень выразительное, потому что Блад, посмотрев на него повнимательнее, добавил:  
– Впрочем... чем черт не шутит? Как насчет коня в качестве ставки, капитан? – он прищурился, ожидая ответа.  
Демулен решительно кивнул, и игра закипела снова...

***

– Вот, лейтенант, смотрите, какой вам больше глянется, того и забирайте! – вздохнул Демулен, входя в конюшню вместе с Бладом.  
Они остановились возле стойла, из которого выглядывал серый в яблоках жеребец. Завидев их, он коротко хрюкнул, явно надеясь на угощение.  
– Хорош! – сказал Блад, разглядывая его.  
Демулен снова вздохнул.  
– Есть еще этот, – сказал он, кивая на коня напротив. – Но серый, конечно, представительнее...  
Второй был гнедой масти и не таким крупным.  
Блад почмокал губами, чтобы заставить жеребца развернуться, но тот только стрельнул ушами на звук, продолжая стоять к ним задом.  
– Испанской породы? – спросил Блад.  
Демулен кивнул.  
– Вообще-то он трофейный. Ладный конек... И сильный, зараза...  
Блад уловил какое-то напряжение в голосе капитана.  
– Есть подвох? – спросил он прямо.  
Серый, не дождавшись угощения, принялся долбить ногой в дверь.  
Демулен куснул губу. Потом ответил, не видя причин, по которым надо было утаивать от лейтенанта правду:  
– Да, есть кое-что. Предыдущий владелец весьма хитро его выездил. В общем, эта животина лучше слушается, если с ней говорить по-испански.  
– Да? – лейтенант оживился. – А звать-то его как?  
– Эль Сид, – ответил Демулен.  
Жеребец опять чуть повел ухом, услышав свою кличку.  
– Интересно... – тихо пробормотал Блад, а потом произнес несколько быстрых отрывистых слов по-испански.  
Демулен увидел, как гнедой оживился и развернулся, прильнув носом к двери.   
Блад улыбнулся, хлопнув его по шее.  
– Думаю, мы с ним договоримся. Вот этого беру!  
Демулен выдохнул с явным облегчением, но потом заметил:  
– А для моряка вы неплохо в лошадях разбираетесь!  
Блад улыбнулся, продолжая трепать коня по шее.  
– Я ирландец, капитан. У нас на лошадей нюх!  
– Только жеребец малость неказист, – попытался оправдаться Демулен. – На парад на таком не выедешь...  
Капитан не смог сдержать издевки, зная, что большая часть молодых офицеров, едва заполучив патент, старается подобрать коня поэффектнее, чтобы красоваться перед дамами.  
Блад только пожал плечами.  
– Ну, так мы ведь не на парад собираемся, верно? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Бассет (фр. basset) – старинная азартная карточная игра во Франции.  
> ** -Баккара́ (фр. baccara) — карточная игра, в которой игроки стремятся набрать как можно больше очков, используя две или три карты. Ранее баккара считалась игрой аристократов, да и сейчас в этой игре нередки высокие ставки.  
> *** -Экарте — карточная игра, изобретённая слугами высших домов Франции, в переводе с французское название слово écarté переводится как «сброшенный», «выброшенный». 
> 
> **** - Здесь Блад говорит о сражении при Сен-Дени (фр. Bataille de Saint-Denis) — сражение между французской армией под командованием маршала Люксембурга и голландской армией Вильгельма III Оранского у деревни Сен-Дени близ Монса в 1678 году. Это было последнее сражение Голландской войны.


	20. Подслушанный разговор

**Январь 1685 г.  
Англия, Бриджуотер**

– Значит, этот Блад сказал вам, что он доктор? И вы ему верите?  
– Его пригласил Джереми, значит, он достоин доверия...  
– Ох уж этот ваш племянник! Пора бы ему стать более осмотрительным! Уж он-то мог видеть, кого приглашает!  
Блад открыл глаза, разбуженный громким женским голосом, доносившемся с улицы.  
– Гостеприимство гостеприимством, милочка, но разборчивость никогда не помешает. Особенно когда дело касается католиков.  
– Но, миссис Барлоу, мистер Блад ничего не говорил о католичестве...  
– Рози, ты же сама мне сказала, что он ирландец! Конечно, он католик! От них всегда неприятности. И этот ваш... доктор, судя по всему, не исключение. Подумать только, какое нахальство: напроситься в дом порядочных людей на обед, да потом еще взять и заболеть! Только католик может такое выкинуть!  
– Он вовсе не напрашивался, миссис Барлоу, – Рози отвечала очень сдержанно. – Джереми и Барт сами настояли на этом.  
– С ними я еще поговорю, – продолжала кудахтать миссис Барлоу. – С вами-то все понятно: вы жизни не знаете, и слава Богу! Но они! Чем они думали, когда оставили этого разбойника в вашем доме?!  
– О, миссис Барлоу, вы судите слишком строго, – возразила мисс Питт. – Пока что наш гость ведет себя вполне вежливо.  
– Все они ведут себя вежливо. Сперва. А потом горя не оберешься! Так что ему не стоит слишком долго задерживаться в вашем доме, таково мое мнение, – миссис Барлоу была непреклонна. – Если не хотите, чтобы пошли всякие слухи...  
В этом вопросе Блад был согласен с почтенной дамой. И решил для себя, что в ближайшие пару дней подыщет другое место для жилья, что бы там ни говорили сестры Питт.  
А соседка продолжала ворчать:  
– И что это за доктор такой, если, как вы говорите, у него полно оружия, да еще и плечо простреленное?  
– У него всего лишь шпага... – неуверенно ответила мисс Питт.  
– И что? – в голосе миссис Барлоу теперь слышалось ехидство. – Уж послушай меня, дорогая моя! Если бы это был приличный человек, то в него бы не выстрелили!  
«Железная логика!» – ухмыльнулся Блад, слушая разговор с соседкой.  
Он поднялся с кровати и попытался найти свои вещи, стараясь двигаться бесшумно.  
«Пожалуй, не стоит откладывать переезд в гостиницу на завтра, – подумал он. – Тем более, что рука почти не беспокоит...»  
Он действительно чувствовал себя очень хорошо, хотя плечо все еще было перевязано, и рука покоилась на косынке, чтобы не тревожить рану.  
Почти все вещи были здесь, в комнате, кроме камзола. Блад раздосадовано почесал затылок, продолжая невольно прислушиваться к разговору между мисс Питт и соседкой.  
– Но мы же не можем выгнать его, пока он нездоров! – говорила Рози, и уверенности в ее голосе становилось все меньше. – Это не по-христиански!  
– Не думаю, что паписты поступили бы с вами столь же милосердно, – фыркнула миссис Барлоу. – А для таких разбойников, как он, христианские заповеди и вовсе ничего не значат. Уверена, он ни разу не помолился Господу с тех пор, как здесь появился!

Блад еще раз обошел всю комнату. Камзола не было. Возможно, заботливые хозяйки решили его почистить? Он попытался одеться, помогая себе только одной рукой. Это заняло вдвое больше времени, чем обычно.

– Он долго был без сознания... – попыталась оправдаться Рози.  
– Не удивлюсь, если он и Библию-то ни разу не открывал, – соседка оставалась настроенной крайне скептически.  
– И все же, я не стану его гнать! – теперь голос Рози звучал жестко. – А там будь что будет. Мы обещали Джереми и Барту о нем позаботиться. И сдержим слово!  
– Что ж, я тоже сдержу свое обещание, – отозвалась соседка. – Коли на это подвизалась. Заодно прослежу, чтобы этот разбойник вел себя смирно! Раз уж вы настолько легковерные клушки!  
– Почему вы зовете его разбойником, миссис Барлоу? – Рози явно разозлилась и теперь пыталась защищаться. – Мистер Блад не сделал ничего такого, из-за чего его можно было так назвать. Более того, он сказал, что родом из этих мест!  
– Ну, в нашем городе встречаются не только приличные люди, но и всякий сброд, – миссис Барлоу не сдавалась.  
– Он сказал, что его мать родом из Бриджуотера, и ее фамилия была Йорк, – мисс Питт была не менее упрямой. – Быть может, вы знали кого-нибудь из этой семьи, миссис Барлоу? Йорк. Розмари Йорк, так он сказал…

Блад решил найти камзол потом и шагнул к двери, обдумывая, как бы уйти, не обидев хозяек? Если он скажет о своем намерении прямо, они скорее всего будут спорить, а говорить более резко ему не хотелось. Сестры Питт такого не заслужили.

– Миссис Барлоу?  
– Розмари Йорк? – соседка ответила не сразу, и голос ее изменился.  
– Да. Вы что-нибудь слышали о ней?  
Блад замер, затаив дыхание. Он знал, что сестры Питт обещали ему навести справки о семье его матери, хотя он и просил их не тратить на это время.  
– Нет, не слышала, – буркнула миссис Барлоу после паузы. – Если когда-то они и жили в Бриджуотере, то на другой улице.  
Блад выдохнул, криво улыбнувшись.  
Было бы глупо надеяться, что после стольких лет...  
– Рози, ты же говорила, что сегодня надо вашему ирландцу сделать перевязку, – снова закудахтала ворчливая соседка. – Думаю, нечего с этим тянуть. Сейчас к вам зайду и помогу!  
– О, миссис Барлоу, если наш гость так вам не нравится, мы с Энни вполне можем обойтись сами, – Рози все еще была обижена строгим выговором, полученным от соседки.  
– Даже не вздумайте, бесстыжие! – миссис Барлоу опять повысила голос. – Оставить вас возиться с этим разбойником?! Да я бы не смогла глядеть в глаза вашим покойным родителям, если бы так поступила! Я уже иду!  
Блад осознал, что вся эта компания вот-вот окажется здесь, и поспешил прыгнуть в постель, как был, прямо в одежде...


	21. Миссис Барлоу

– Рози, не стой как столб, иди, принеси теплой воды и чистых бинтов! – произнесла высокая худощавая старуха в белоснежном чепце, из-под которого не выбивался ни один волосок. Она была одета, как и обе сестры Питт, в весьма невзрачное платье из темной шерсти, делавшее ее похожей на монахиню. Впрочем, даже одеяние монахинь было изящнее. – А вы, сударь, снимайте пока рубашку!  
Она решительно направилась к постели, в которой лежал Питер Блад, всем своим видом изображавший смирение.  
Это было сделать трудновато, потому что подслушанный недавно разговор слегка разозлил ирландца.   
– Вам помочь? – миссис Барлоу остановилась около кровати, строго глядя на него. – Садитесь же!  
Блад сел, со вздохом откинув одеяло. Старуха приподняла бровь, увидев, что он лежит в одежде.  
– У вас, ирландцев, всегда принято спать в таком виде? – язвительно осведомилась она.   
– Да, лорд-протектор приучил нас к этому, – ответил Блад, не сдержавшись. А потом остановил ее, когда она потянулась, чтобы помочь ему стащить рубашку. – Я сам справлюсь, мэм!  
– Как скажете, сударь! – миссис Барлоу некоторое время стояла, наблюдая, как он возится, пытаясь выпутаться из сорочки.   
Блад злился все больше, потому что это оказалось не таким простым делом, как он думал.   
Миссис Барлоу вздохнула и, не выдержав, помогла ему, проворчав, что иначе они провозятся до вечера, а у нее еще куча дел.  
– Бинты я сам сниму! – Блад снова ее остановил.  
Старуха только пожала плечами и, увидев, что пришла Рози с водой и чистыми бинтами, забрала у нее таз и снова закрыла дверь.  
Блад позади нее издал тихое шипение, заставив ее обернуться.  
– Ох, сударь, что ж вы такой нетерпеливый! – покачала она головой, увидев, что он уже избавился от повязки и отодрал присохший к ране тампон. – Я бы его отмочила аккуратно...  
– Это слишком долго, а вы торопитесь, – ответил Блад, тряхнув головой. Боль в потревоженном плече уже стихала.  
Миссис Барлоу только поджала тонкие губы в ответ на это колкое замечание, а потом поставила таз с водой на табурет возле него.  
Блад оглянулся, разглядывая рану. И удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Заживает хорошо и воспаления нет. Миссис Барлоу, если вам не трудно, около кровати лежит моя сумка. Там есть медикаменты и мазь...  
– Знаете что, любезный, – сухо ответила старуха, начиная осторожно протирать его плечо влажной тряпкой. – Вы лучше помолчите и перестаньте вертеться! Доктор Хиггс оставил подробные распоряжения о том, что и как делать с вашей раной, так что я не нуждаюсь в ваших советах!  
– Я тоже доктор, мэм! – слегка обиженно произнес Блад, прикрыв глаза на мгновение, когда миссис Барлоу коснулась раны.  
– Видать, не очень хороший, раз довели себя до такого состояния! – безжалостно ответила старуха. Она закончила промывать рану и достала склянку с мазью, пахнувшей резко и противно.   
– Те, кого я лечил, не жаловались, – Блад был задет за живое, хоть и старался не обращать внимания на ее выпады.  
Миссис Барлоу смазала рану мазью, пропуская мимо ушей его протесты. Потом принялась подготавливать бинты.   
Блад сидел на кровати, ощущая, что старуха пристально его рассматривает. Это начало его раздражать.  
– Что-то не так, мэм? – спросил он с чуть заметным вызовом в голосе.  
– Да просто вижу, что это не первое ваше ранение, сударь, – ответила миссис Барлоу. – Не знала, что работа доктора столь опасна.  
Блад повернулся к ней, прищурившись.  
– Вы правы, мэм. Я не всегда был врачом. И рану получил, когда воевал с испанцами на службе у французов. Полагаю, ваше любопытство удовлетворено?  
– Не совсем, – миссис Барлоу смотала бинт и подошла к нему, снова заставив сесть прямо. – Не вертитесь же, сударь! Если вы солдат, то зачем приехали сюда?  
Блад слабо улыбнулся, глядя перед собой.   
– Наверное, потому что надоело воевать.   
И он произнес слегка нараспев:

 _– ...Любо день коротать, лежа под деревом  
Земляничным, в тени ласковой зелени,  
Или у родника вод заповеданных.  
Многих лагерь манит, – зык перемешанный  
И рогов, и трубы, и ненавистная  
Матерям всем война. Зимнего холода  
Не боясь, о жене нежной не думая,  
Все охотник в лесу, – лань ли почуяла  
Свора верных собак, сети ль кабан прорвал.  
Но меня только плющ, славных отличие,  
К вышним близит, меня роща прохладная,  
Там, где Нимф хоровод легкий с Сатирами,  
Ставит выше толпы...  
_  
Миссис Барлоу посмотрела на него настороженно.  
– Это из Библии? Что-то не припомню такого псалма...  
Блад улыбнулся, продолжая глядеть вперед.  
– О, нет, мэм. Это Гораций. Был такой римский поэт.  
Старуха поджала губы и принялась накладывать повязку.  
К удивлению Блада, она делала это очень искусно. Не выдержав, он поинтересовался, откуда у нее такой опыт?  
Миссис Барлоу хмыкнула, продолжая бинтовать.  
– Я бы с радостью отказалась от такого опыта, сударь. Но жизнь нас не спрашивает. Мой покойный муж служил в королевском флоте. Из своего последнего похода вернулся весь израненный. Я была его сиделкой много месяцев, пока он не...  
Тут она запнулась и замолчала. Сделала глубокий вдох и завязала на боку Блада последний узел, заправив концы бинта так, чтобы они не торчали.  
– Вот и все! – она чуть отодвинулась, любуясь делом своих рук. – Не слишком туго, сударь?  
– В самый раз, мэм, – ответил он тихо, а потом с ее помощью снова поместил руку на перевязь.  
– Столько лет прошло, а руки все помнят, – вздохнула миссис Барлоу, подавая ему рубашку.  
Блад заметил, что она снова напряглась, глядя на него.  
– Что-то еще, мэм? – спросил он, чувствуя себя неловко от этого слишком пристального осмотра.  
– Очень странные у вас шрамы, – сказала она смущенно, указав на белые полосы на запястьях Блада, хорошо заметные на смуглой коже.  
Блад надел рубашку, оставив правый рукав пустым. И посмотрел старухе прямо в глаза.  
– О, это от кандалов, мэм, – ответил он спокойно.  
Старуха дернулась, отпрянув от него. И это позабавило ирландца.  
– В-вы что же... сидели в тюрьме? – пролепетала миссис Барлоу.  
– Да, сидел, мэм, – ответил Блад, с удовольствием наблюдая за ее замешательством. – В испанской тюрьме. Как военнопленный.  
Миссис Барлоу выдохнула, но настороженность все еще оставалась в ее взгляде.  
– Ах, так вы были в плену! – кивнула она.   
– Два года, мэм, – Блад встал, поправляя рубашку. – Еще какие-нибудь вопросы?  
Миссис Барлоу качнула головой, вцепившись в таз.  
– Н-нет, сударь.   
Она попятилась к двери.  
Блад улыбнулся, потешаясь в глубине души над тем, как она перепугалась. Но потом решил немного успокоить пожилую леди, пока она не переполошила своим открытием бедных сестер Питт. И негромко произнес:  
 _  
– ...ты бежишь от меня, Хлоя, как юная  
Лань, которая мать в горах утратила  
И напрасно страшится  
Леса легкого лепета.  
Лист взметнется ль сухой вешним дыханием,  
Шелохнет ли слегка быстрый бег ящериц  
Веточку ежевики,  
Вся она уже в трепете.  
Ведь не тигр я, не лев, страшный сын Ливии,  
Чтоб тебя растерзать, хищно набросившись..._

Старуха замерла, моргая.  
– Не волнуйтесь, миссис Барлоу. Я не разбойник с большой дороги. И, если вы посоветуете мне более-менее приличную гостиницу, готов переехать туда хоть сегодня! – сказал ей Блад, продолжая улыбаться. – Или, быть может, вы знаете кого-нибудь, кто захочет сдавать комнату? Я бы с удовольствием пожил в этом городе.   
– Но... но Рози сказала мне, что вы хотели добраться до Ирландии, – вырвалось у миссис Барлоу. – Почему вы решили изменить это решение?  
Улыбка Блада стала задумчивой. Он подошел к окну и посмотрел на дома, стоявшие напротив.  
– Моя мать родом отсюда, мэм. Она постоянно рассказывала мне об этом городе, и жалела, что я не могу увидеть его собственными глазами. Теперь мне представился такой случай. Грех им не воспользоваться. Останусь здесь хотя бы до весны. Посмотрю на яблоневые сады, быть может, пойму, почему она так любила эти места. Мать вспоминала о них даже на смертном одре...  
Блад услышал грохот за своей спиной и обернулся.  
Миссис Барлоу, охнув, наклонилась, чтобы подобрать выпавший из рук таз. Вода расплескалась по полу, образовав большую лужу.   
– Господи, что же это такое! – сердито проворчала она, пытаясь вытереть лужу.  
Блад поднял таз.  
На шум прибежали Рози и Энни.  
– Ой, мы сами все уберем! – в один голос воскликнули они, увидев, что старуха все еще трет пол.  
Миссис Барлоу медленно выпрямилась и забрала таз из рук Блада.   
– Так ваша матушка умерла? – спросила она напряженно.  
– Когда я был совсем ребенком, мэм, – кивнул Блад.   
– И что еще она рассказывала вам о Бриджуотере? – продолжала допытываться миссис Барлоу, пока сестры Питт в четыре руки сноровисто убирали лужу с пола.  
– Я мало что помню, мэм, – признался Блад. – Она рассказывала о родине нечасто, и я был ребенком, как уже говорил. Многое успело выветриться из моей головы.   
– Понятно, – миссис Барлоу кивнула и медленно вышла.   
– Я поспрашиваю насчет комнаты, сударь, – добавила она, на мгновение обернувшись в дверях.  
– Буду вам очень признателен, мэм, – вежливо ответил Блад.


	22. Обещание

**Весна 1683 г.  
Франция, г. Нант, трактир «Тихая гавань»**

– А если бы вы проиграли, что тогда? – тревожно спросила Марго, помогая Бладу завязать шейный платок. – Это же были ваши последние деньги!  
Он улыбнулся, весело глядя на нее.  
– Я бы не проиграл, – сказал он.  
– Откуда такая уверенность? – удивилась она. – Карты так зависят от случая...  
– Я очень верю в случай, милая, – ответил Блад. – И еще я верю, что если человек рискует во имя благого дела, удача ему улыбнется.  
Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него, а потом подала ему парик.  
– И вы только на это полагаетесь?  
Блад рассмеялся.  
– Увы, не только на это. Но иногда надо просто... верить и не бояться, понимаешь?  
Он расправил тщательно завитый черный парик и потянулся за широкополой шляпой, украшенной пышным белым плюмажем. Замер на мгновение, заметив, что Марго пристально смотрит на него. В ее взгляде было столько неприкрытого восхищения, что ему стало не по себе. Снова.  
– Так вы рисковали ради благого дела, лейтенант? – спросила она, склонив голову набок. – И какого же, если не секрет?  
Блад продолжал улыбаться, но она заметила, что на его лице промелькнуло какое-то неуловимое выражение.  
– Это секрет, – сказал он шутливо.  
Марго чуть нахмурилась и отвернулась, притворяясь обиженной его уклончивостью.  
Блад не выдержал и подошел к ней, мягко взяв за плечи.  
– Но если бы не ты, я бы вряд ли решился зайти так далеко, – сказал он тихо.  
– Сударь, тогда мне должно быть очень стыдно, – ответила она, поглядев на него искоса.  
– Почему?  
Блад чувствовал, что не может удержаться, и коснулся губами ее шеи.  
Что с ним вообще творится в последние дни? Разве время сейчас сходить с ума из-за простой девицы из трактира, пусть и очень миленькой? Капитан Демулен говорил, что сегодня-завтра придет приказ выступать... Надо думать совсем о других вещах... Но если не сейчас, то когда?  
– Мне неловко, если из-за меня вы начнете творить что-нибудь безрассудное...  
Блад нехотя отстранился, укорив себя мысленно за то, что девушка, похоже, рассуждает более здраво, чем он.  
– Ох, мне пора, – сказал он, стараясь дышать ровнее. – Смотр вот-вот начнется.  
– Жаль, я не могу это увидеть, – сказала она с легкой грустью в голосе.  
Блад тряхнул пышными локонами парика, поправляя шляпу.  
– Там особо не на что смотреть, дорогая. Рота, которую набрал наш капитан, сейчас представляет собой весьма пестрое зрелище. Есть, конечно, опытные вояки, но большая часть – зеленые новобранцы, не нюхавшие пороху...  
– Я бы смотрела вовсе не на роту, – улыбнулась Марго.  
И Блад снова почувствовал какое-то стеснение в груди.  
Быть может, не стоило затевать все это? Почему он до сих пор не научился относиться к этому легко? Не привязываясь?  
– Я сделал это, потому что должен хоть как-то тебя отблагодарить, – сказал он хрипло.  
И снова она смотрела на него с удивлением.  
– Отблагодарить? Меня? Но, лейтенант, это я должна быть вам...  
Блад перебил ее, взяв за руку.  
– Ты помогла мне понять, что я еще способен... хоть на что-то человеческое. А не только убивать.  
И он поцеловал ее руку, продолжая глядеть ей в глаза.  
– После Танжера... после всего, что там было... я уже начал думать, что... – Блад замолчал, не желая продолжать. Он запретил себе вспоминать то, что произошло за последние пару лет. – И... прости, если я когда-то тебя напугал или был невежлив. Знаю, я один из тех, кто сломал твою жизнь...  
– Нет-нет, это не так! – горячо возразила она, но он снова перебил ее:  
– Сейчас ты этого не понимаешь, милая, но я знаю, что виноват. И не будем об этом спорить.  
– Хорошо, – покорно кивнула Марго, внимательно глядя на него. Она никогда еще не видела лейтенанта таким взволнованным, и впервые он говорил с ней без своих обычных прибауток.  
– Я не могу взять тебя с собой, Марго, – сказал Блад тихо. – Это слишком опасно. Но я хочу, чтобы здесь тебе тоже ничего не грозило. Поэтому я поговорил с месье Оливье...  
– О, Боже! – испугалась Марго. После того ночного разговора и лейтенант и трактирщик старались избегать общения друг с другом, настолько, насколько это возможно. – Вы ведь не...  
– Я не свернул ему шею, не бойся, – криво улыбнулся Блад. – Хотя очень хотелось. Нет, Марго, мы просто поговорили. И пришли к обоюдному согласию в некоторых вопросах.  
Он снова не сдержался и ласково провел рукой по ее щеке.  
– Месье Оливье клятвенно пообещал, что, пока ты работаешь здесь, никто из посетителей трактира не будет тебя беспокоить... против твоей воли. Потому что, если я вернусь и увижу, что он не сдержал своего слова...  
– О, месье Блад! – Марго покачала головой и губы ее дрогнули.  
– Он также пообещал, что не будет препятствовать твоему возвращению домой, к родственникам, если ты захочешь.  
– Я не вернусь! Нет-нет! – Марго замахала руками, а потом расстроено посмотрела на него. И произнесла очень тихо: – Как я могу, лейтенант? Если дядя узнает, что я...  
Блад тяжело вздохнул, отвернувшись от нее на мгновение.  
И ему вновь захотелось придушить месье Оливье и проклятого дядюшку за то, что они заморочили голову этой девушке старым как мир обманом.  
Хотелось взять ее за плечи, встряхнуть и закричать, что дядя и так все знает, и знал раньше, потому что он продал ее, как товар, чтобы...  
Блад заставил себя сдержаться. Медленно повернулся к Марго, взглянув ей в глаза. И увидел в них отчаянную мольбу. Сначала он подумал, что она все еще боится за жирного бессовестного трактирщика. Но потом понял, что она боится того, что может вот-вот слететь с его уст.  
– Так вы вернетесь? – спросила она напряженно. – Когда война закончится?  
Блад попытался улыбнуться.  
– Обязательно. Как же иначе? – ответил он нарочито бодрым голосом, а потом быстро вышел, придерживая шляпу...


	23. Смотр

**весна 1683г  
Франция, г. Нант, трактир "Тихая гавань"**

Капитан Демулен не сразу узнал Питера Блада в подъехавшем к нему щегольски одетом офицере. Сказать откровенно, он узнавал бы его еще дольше, если бы не конь. Испанский жеребец, доставшийся капитану в качестве военного трофея в одном из сражений несколько месяцев назад, двигался свободно и уверенно, полностью послушный своему новому владельцу. Кажется, ирландцу и впрямь удалось договориться с этой упрямой животиной.  
Демулен презрительно фыркнул, продолжая наблюдать за Бладом. К его удивлению, лейтенант сидел верхом довольно ловко для моряка.  
«Ну, одно дело красоваться на смотрах и совсем другое – идти под испанские пули», – подумал он кисло.  
Капитан относился с крайним презрением к большинству молодых офицеров, которым знатные и богатые родители покупали патент, дабы обеспечить славное будущее. Эти юнцы были невероятно хороши в своих пышных париках и мундирах, украшенных лентами и кружевами, как того требовала мода, установившаяся при дворе Короля-Солнца. Но когда дело доходило до реального боя...  
Демулен криво усмехнулся.  
Питер Блад остановил своего жеребца напротив капитана и отсалютовал, коснувшись рукой широкополой шляпы, украшенной страусовым плюмажем. Ветер шевелил локоны завитого парика, обрамлявшего гладко выбритое загорелое лицо. Капитан Демулен в который раз поразился, как лейтенанту удалось обзавестись таким загаром в этом бледном зимнем городе? Белоснежный шарф, украшенный тонким кружевом, еще больше подчеркивал смуглость кожи. На лейтенанте был синий мундир с красным кантом по рукавам и петлям, подпоясанный алым кушаком – форма, положенная офицерам полка господина Ламарка.  
Демулен чуть нахмурился, осознав, что выглядит рядом с этим подтянутым щеголем сущим рохлей. Эта мысль немного испортила ему настроение.  
По случаю приезда полковника, Демулен также облачился в парик, хотя, признаться честно, он люто ненавидел эту деталь гардероба и всегда страдал от жары, когда приходилось его носить. Тем неприятнее было ему видеть проклятого ирландца, носившего все эти ленты, кружева и парики с невероятным изяществом и непринужденностью.  
Демулен скривил губы, размышляя, что же он будет делать с этим франтом среди болотистых низин Фландрии? Слава богу, хоть младшие офицеры были из числа проверенных ветеранов. Одна надежда на них.  
Блад четко и кратко доложил, что рота готова к смотру.  
Демулен перевел взгляд на полковника Ламарка, который находился тут же, неподалеку, верхом на крепком вороном жеребце. Он надеялся, что полковник будет снисходителен к новобранцам, только начавшим вникать в хитрости воинской службы. И еще раз поблагодарил небо за то, что большую часть его роты составляли закаленные в боях ветераны прошлых войн, в основном, немецкие наемники. Это были лихие и грубые ребята, но знающие свое дело как никто другой. Новобранцам ничего не останется, как тянуться за этими головорезами.  
С полковником им тоже повезло, что уж говорить. Он, по счастью, не только обладал достаточной суммой, чтобы купить патент, но и определенной военной смекалкой и опытом. Можно было надеяться, что такой командир не заведет своих солдат в безвыходное положение во время военной кампании. Демулен знал, что солдаты, особенно бывалые, прошедшие не одну войну, уважают и ценят Ламарка. А это много значит.  
«Ладно, в такой компании можно и франта потерпеть», – подумал Демулен философски.  
Смотр был полуофициальным, полковник просто хотел выяснить, что за вояк удалось навербовать в окрестностях Нанта. Также в город пару дней назад подтянулась еще одна рота, приписанная к их полку.  
Демулен знал, что военные действия против Испании и ее союзников уже начались. И даже одержаны первые победы на востоке. Полковник только подтвердил это, приказав держать людей готовыми к маршу.  
– Приказ должен прийти со дня на день, капитан, – сказал Ламарк негромко. – Наш король считает, что войска должны действовать максимально внезапно.  
«Что ж, и это себя оправдывает», – подумал Демулен, вспомнив недавние успехи французской армии под Страсбургом.  
Полковник тем временем чуть улыбнулся, кивнув его лейтенанту. Блад снова поднес руку к шляпе, отвечая поклоном на приветствие.  
– Солдаты, конечно, требуют серьезной муштры, капитан, – продолжал полковник, – но думаю, что с такими отличными офицерами, как у вас, это не проблема.  
Демулен не сдержался и презрительно хмыкнул, чем вызвал удивленный взгляд полковника.  
– Что-то не так, капитан? – поинтересовался Ламарк.  
Лейтенант Блад тронул своего коня каблуками и отъехал к солдатам, возле которых чинно стоял корнет Вернер.  
И Демулен решил высказаться откровенно. В конце концов, полковник был опытный вояка и понял бы его.  
Ламарк выслушал его возмущенную тираду о засилье «любимчиков и придворных шаркунов» и улыбнулся.  
– Я удивлен, капитан, – сказал он, прищурившись. Его явно что-то забавляло. – Судя по вашим словам, лейтенант ничего вам не рассказал. Что ж, это его право. Но, поверьте мне, я приложил все усилия, чтобы в моем полку было как можно меньше «любимчиков» и «придворных шаркунов». Что касается вашего лейтенанта, то это проверенный офицер. Более того, осмелюсь вас поправить, патент у этого молодого человека не купленный, а выданный за военные заслуги. Да, такое еще случается в нашей продажной стране.  
Капитан Демулен был удивлен этим заявлением и даже разинул рот.  
– Выданный за заслуги? – переспросил он, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
– О, я думал, что эту историю здесь уже все слышали, – сказал полковник с усмешкой. – Ну же, капитан, не может быть, чтобы вы не знали о том, как несколько французских военнопленных ухитрились угнать испанскую галеру и добраться на ней до Танжера, ускользнув как от испанцев, так и от алжирских пиратов!  
Демулен действительно слышал об этой дерзкой выходке несколько месяцев назад. Подробностей, правда, не помнил. Ему тогда показалось, что в истории, которую ему рассказали, больше выдумки, чем правды.  
– Эти отчаянные ребята смогли поднять бунт на галере, разбили цепи, пока экипаж сражался с напавшими на них алжирцами, и дали деру к ближайшему порту, коим оказался Танжер. Лейтенант Блад был среди этих храбрецов, капитан. Они захватили не только галеру с грузом, но и ее офицеров, и доставили их в наши руки. Неужели Блад ничего вам об этом не рассказал?  
Полковник был удивлен.  
– Ладно, значит, у него были на то причины. Как видите, капитан, он вполне заслужил свой патент. И я рад, что он пошел служить в мой полк.  
Полковник пришпорил коня и поехал проверять вторую роту, оставив капитана Демулена в полной растерянности...

***

**Январь 1685 г.  
Англия, Бриджуотер**

Питер Блад поражался, как мало нужно человеку, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым. Всего лишь, чтобы плечо, нывшее почти полгода, перестало болеть.  
Он осознал, насколько его вымотало, только когда причина, вызвавшая это недомогание, исчезла. Блад наслаждался нормальным сном, вспомнил, что такое зверский аппетит, благо, сестры Питт усердно пытались его откормить. И даже постоянно звучавшие в доме молитвы и псалмы не могли испортить ему настроение.  
Однако всему хорошему рано или поздно приходит конец.  
Поэтому Блад, убедив сестер Питт, что действительно чувствует себя достаточно окрепшим, чтобы выходить на улицу, отправился на поиски подходящей гостиницы.  
Бриджуотер, даже в эти зимние серые дни, нравился ему все больше. Здесь было достаточно людно, но в то же время удивительно тихо.  
Кажется, именно этой тишины ему так не хватало в последнее время.  
Гостиница отыскалась очень быстро, и за вполне приемлемую цену Блад договорился о съеме уютной комнаты.  
Он хотел перебраться туда сразу, но сестры Питт заявили, что без торжественного ужина его не отпустят.  
Блад, повеселевший при мысли о том, что скоро ему не надо будет изображать из себя ходячий молитвенник, уступил их просьбам.  
Где-то посреди ужина к ним присоединилась миссис Барлоу. Ее присутствие заставило Блада чуть подобраться и более тщательно подбирать слова во время беседы с хозяйками дома. Сестры же просто забросали его вопросами, явно скучая по интересным историям из чужой, более богатой событиями жизни.  
Блад рассказывал им о странах, в которых ему довелось побывать. И невольно косился на миссис Барлоу, которая весь ужин молча сидела в самой темной стороне стола, слушая его.  
– Так значит, вы хотите открыть здесь врачебную практику? – спросила Энни, подкладывая Бладу на тарелку огромный кусок жаркого.  
– Да, я был бы рад заняться тем делом, к которому готовился с юности, – кивнул Блад. – Раньше медицина меня не так влекла, но теперь-то я понял, что это мое истинное призвание. Останавливать кровь, а не проливать ее.  
– Что ж, мы будем вас рекомендовать нашим знакомым и соседям, – улыбнулась Рози.  
– Заранее благодарен вам за это, леди, – вежливо ответил Блад.  
Миссис Барлоу хмыкнула, услышав этот разговор. Блад посмотрел на нее, догадываясь о причинах такого ее настроения.  
– Естественно, когда устроюсь и окончательно поправлюсь, – добавил он поспешно. – Medice, cura te ipsum*, как говаривали старики римляне.  
Присутствие мрачной старухи стало его напрягать. И Блад поспешил выйти из-за стола прежде, чем сестры Питт принесли еще одно блюдо, размерами превышающее предыдущее раза в два.  
– Прошу прощения, леди, но я не смею больше злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, – предельно вежливо произнес он, поклонившись.  
Тетушки Питт повздыхали, провожая его на порог. Миссис Барлоу медленно следовала чуть позади.  
Блад с дорожным мешком и верной шпагой, которую зажал подмышкой здоровой руки, вышел на улицу под щебет сестер Питт. Пожелал всего хорошего их соседке, поклонившись ей подчеркнуто низко.  
Старуха продолжала его рассматривать, и это все больше нервировало доктора.  
«С чего эта леди ко мне так прицепилась?» – сердито подумал он, в очередной раз поймав ее напряженный взгляд.  
Если бы это был мужчина, Блад уже давно бы задал этот вопрос в лоб. Но вряд ли стоило грубить пожилой даме.  
– Мистер Блад, – услышал он ее скрипучий голос за спиной. – Погодите немного.  
Он остановился и обернулся, чуть удивленно глядя на нее.  
Старуха некоторое время молча шевелила губами, явно пытаясь принять какое-то решение.  
– Я тут подумала насчет комнаты, – сказала она, наконец.  
Блад нетерпеливо тряхнул головой. Тяжелый мешок оттягивал плечо.  
– Миссис Барлоу, вы очень добры, но в этом уже нет необходимости, потому что я снял номер в гостинице. Она недалеко отсюда. На соседней улице.  
– И, небось, ее хозяин содрал с вас тройную плату? – криво улыбнулась старуха. – Думаю, комната в моем доме обойдется вам дешевле, сударь.  
– Вполне возможно, но я уже заплатил задаток хозяину гостиницы, – пожал плечами Блад, мечтая избавиться от общества этой мрачной дамы.  
Миссис Барлоу глубоко вздохнула. А потом махнула рукой, развернувшись.  
– Вы такой же упрямый, как ваша мать, сударь! Что ж, идите с богом в вашу гостиницу, не буду больше вам надоедать!  
Блад замер, приоткрыв рот.  
– Что вы сказали, мэм? – пробормотал он, наконец. – Вы... вам что-то известно о моей матери? Вы... знали ее, да?  
Миссис Барлоу уже дошла до двери своего дома и остановилась, обернувшись к нему.  
– О да, знала. И, полагаю, могла бы вам кое-что рассказать о ней, – сказала она с горькой улыбкой. – Но вы, сударь, кажется, спешите.  
Блад быстро подошел к ней, позвякивая шпагой.  
– О, миссис Барлоу, вы ошибаетесь! – заверил он ее. – У меня куча времени!  
Старуха посмотрела на него, покачав головой.  
– Вам говорили, что вы очень похожи на Розмари, сэр? Одно лицо! И глаза... Признаюсь, мне от этого не по себе... Но что же мы торчим на улице? Быть может, зайдете в дом?  
Блад, ошеломленный ее приглашением, кивнул.  
И шагнул следом за старухой, но сделал это так поспешно, что задел дорожным мешком косяк, а потом еще чиркнул по нему длинной шпагой.  
Миссис Барлоу вздрогнула от грохота и обернулась к нему.  
– И шума от вас также много, как и от Розмари, – сказала она мягко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Врач, исцели себя сам (лат.)


	24. Дела семейные

**январь 1685г  
Англия, г. Бриджуотер, Уотер Лэйн, дом миссис Барлоу**

– Мой бог, позвольте предположить... вы и есть та самая тетушка Дженнифер, о которой столь часто вспоминала моя мать! – воскликнул Блад, когда миссис Барлоу провела его в гостиную.  
Старуха слабо улыбнулась, качнув головой в белоснежном чепце.  
– Да, сударь, до замужества я звалась Дженнифер Йорк. Так Розмари вспоминала обо мне? Подумать только...  
Улыбка ее стала горькой.  
– Но... почему вы сразу не сказали об этом? – спросил Блад, окончательно смутившись.  
– Я не была уверена, – коротко ответила старуха после небольшой паузы.  
– В чем? – продолжал допытываться Блад.  
– В том, что в этом есть необходимость, – очень ровным голосом ответила миссис Барлоу. И посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
Блад вздохнул, понимая, что, возможно, она действовала правильно.  
– Садитесь-ка, молодой человек, – буркнула старуха, махнув в сторону кресла. – Похоже, нам придется о многом говорить, негоже держать вас на ногах.  
Блад послушно опустился в кресло, чувствуя себя неуверенно, особенно после таких откровений.  
– Но... если вы сомневались... – пробормотал он, – то что же побудило вас изменить решение?  
Миссис Барлоу задумчиво смотрела на него некоторое время.  
– Как бы там ни было, вы – сын моей младшей сестры, хоть о вашем существовании я и не знала. Розмари не общалась с нами с тех пор, как вышла замуж. Все эти годы я гадала, что с нею стряслось...  
– Она тоже беспокоилась о вас, – тихо сказал Блад.  
– Это все, конечно, трогательно, – холодно ответила миссис Барлоу. – Но вам надо знать, молодой человек, что ее безрассудный поступок очень расстроил нашего отца. Он был просто в ярости, вычеркнул ее из семейной Библии и поклялся основательно потолковать с вашим отцом, посмевшем увести Розмари из дома.  
Она замолчала на мгновение, заметив удивление на лице Блада.  
– Ах... кажется, этого ваша мать вам не говорила? – спросила она негромко.  
Блад покачал головой. И отец и мать крайне неохотно разговаривали на эту тему, уклоняясь от его вопросов.  
– Наш батюшка бы никогда не дал согласие на этот брак, – пояснила миссис Барлоу. – Но Розмари была такой упрямой... Да к тому же совсем потеряла голову, влюбившись в твоего отца.  
Миссис Барлоу улыбнулась, наблюдая за Бладом. И добавила мягко:  
– О, он был обаятельный красавчик, этот доктор. И такой обходительный. Он служил на одном из кораблей нашего отца...  
Она снова замолчала, внимательно посмотрев на своего гостя.  
– Быть может, выпьете немного вина, мистер Блад? – спросила старуха.  
Блад кивнул, надеясь, что она продолжит рассказывать...

***

– ... наши дела в то время шли не очень хорошо, – говорила миссис Барлоу, усевшись напротив Блада в кресло. – Торговли почти не было, потому что голландцы и дюнкеркские корсары постоянно караулили наши корабли в Английском канале. Скажу откровенно: семья наша была почти разорена. Ужасное время, до сих пор не люблю его вспоминать.  
Она поежилась. А потом, заметив, что бокал Блада почти пуст, долила ему вина.  
– Отец тогда был постоянно раздражен из-за всех этих напастей, а это, скажу вам, весьма неприятное зрелище. Несколько его кораблей оказались захвачены голландцами, и вряд ли можно было надеяться на их возвращение. Тут впору впасть в уныние, но батюшка наш был не из такой породы...  
Миссис Барлоу улыбнулась и сделала глоток вина из своего бокала.  
Блад отметил, что сделала она это отработанным движением, но решил оставить свое мнение при себе.  
– Конечно, нам с Розмари он не сообщил и половины всех своих задумок. Возможно, Розмари знала больше, поскольку видела отца чаще. Я тогда уже вышла замуж, и мне хватало собственных проблем...  
Она замолчала, уставившись на дрожащий огонек свечи.  
Бладу пришлось немного ее поторопить.  
– Так что же он задумал, мэм?  
Старуха улыбнулась.  
– Он снарядил один из своих оставшихся кораблей и вышел в море сам. Нам сказал, что это будет торговый рейс, но все понимали, что это просто прикрытие. О, сударь, времена были лихие, и люди творили лихие вещи. Нам ли их судить?  
Она многозначительно посмотрела на Блада.  
Тот пожал плечами, соглашаясь с ней.  
– Конечно, рано или поздно его подловили бы, – вздохнула миссис Барлоу. – Мы с Рози постоянно боялись этого, ночей не спали, молились. И однажды узнали, что и корабль и команду, и его самого арестовали, обвиняя в морском разбое, не много ни мало! Было много суеты, судебной волокиты и прочих разбирательств. Слава богу, у отца были влиятельные друзья и клиенты, которые сумели доказать, что мистер Джон Йорк занимался честным каперством, и корабль, который он пытался захватить, вне всякого сомнения был голландским. Как видите, проблем у него и так было по самое горло, а тут еще Розмари подгадала, убежав из дома с этим смазливым ирландским доктором.  
Вряд ли ей удалось такое, будь отец на свободе. Да и потом, уверена, он бы их разыскал даже на краю света, если бы самому не пришлось скрываться...  
Миссис Барлоу уставилась на опустевший бокал. Качнула головой и наполнила его снова. Посмотрела на Блада и спросила, запинаясь:  
– Отчего она умерла?  
– От лихорадки, – ответил Блад со вздохом. – Мы ничего не смогли поделать, мэм...  
– Боже! – миссис Барлоу провела сухой ладонью по лицу.  
Блад на мгновение испугался, что она начнет рыдать, но старуха оказалась стойкой особой.  
Они долго сидели молча, после чего миссис Барлоу снова подняла глаза на своего гостя.  
– Так как же получилось, сударь, что вы, доктор, оказались аж во Франции, да еще и на войне?  
– О, это чертовски долгая история, миссис Барлоу! – протянул Блад.  
– Не беспокойтесь, молодой человек, времени у нас достаточно.  
– Хорошо, – Блад поерзал в кресле, собираясь с мыслями.  
Миссис Барлоу налила ему еще вина, а потом принялась возиться с камином. В комнате стало теплее и уютнее.  
– Полагаю, все началось с того, что я решил разыскать своего двоюродного дядю, Томаса Блада, – сказал Блад медленно. – Отец с ним сильно рассорился еще до моего рождения и, пока был жив, не терпел даже упоминания его имени. А звучало оно довольно часто, к крайнему его неудовольствию...  
В год смерти отца дядюшка прославился в очередной раз, попытавшись похитить сокровища королевской короны из Тауэра и заслужив за это милость короля вместо казни. История эта была у всех на устах, и, конечно, вскружила мне, зеленому юнцу, голову*...   
Миссис Барлоу приподняла бровь, щелкнув языком.  
– О, я слышала об этом разбойнике. Да уж, вашего отца можно понять. Родственничек был не подарок.  
– Поскольку отец умер, ничто не держало меня в Дублине, – продолжил Блад. – И я решил рискнуть. Собрал деньги и необходимые вещи, сел на корабль, надеясь добраться до Англии, где, если верить слухам, тогда жил мой дядя. О, я не был уверен, что он мне обрадуется. Но чем черт не шутит? В конце концов, я знал, что там живут и родственники по матери.  
Он улыбнулся, посмотрев на миссис Барлоу.  
– Вот только до Англии я не добрался, потому что суденышко, на котором я плыл, захватил голландский военный корабль...  
– Будь они неладны, эти голландские разбойники! – не сдержалась миссис Барлоу, сердито стукнув кулачком по подлокотнику кресла.  
– А поскольку у меня хватило наглости и глупости похваляться своей степенью бакалавра медицины, голландский капитан тут же нашел мне дело...  
Блад покачал головой, потешаясь над собственной дуростью и наивностью.  
– Вот так и попал я к ним на службу... – сказал он, а потом допил вино из своего бокала. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Да-да, речь идет о том самом полковнике Томасе Бладе, похитившем королевские регалии из Тауэра в 1671 году. Он вполне мог быть родственником нашего капитана, тем более, по происхождению тоже ирландец.


	25. Соседи

**январь 1685г  
Англия, г. Бриджуотер, Уотер Лэйн, дом миссис Барлоу**

– Здесь раньше жил мой сын, – сказала миссис Барлоу, входя вместе с Бладом в небольшую, но уютную комнату, располагавшуюся на втором этаже. – Если это вас устроит, можете смело располагаться.  
Блад огляделся по сторонам. Здесь было очень чисто, на мебели не было видно ни пылинки.  
Он медленно опустил свой дорожный мешок, стараясь не греметь шпагой.   
– Это меня устраивает, миссис Барлоу, – ответил он, а потом, не сдержавшись, спросил, понизив голос: – Если, конечно, ваш сын не будет возражать...  
Тетушка оглянулась, посмотрев на него. Губы ее чуть дрогнули, пытаясь растянуться в кривую улыбку.  
– Нет, он не будет против, мистер Блад. Мой сын погиб в том же проклятом сражении, где его отец заработал свои раны.  
Блад чуть слышно охнул, досадуя, что завел разговор на эту тему.   
– Простите, миссис Барлоу, я не хотел... мне очень жаль...  
– Не надо извиняться, сударь, вы же не знали об этом, верно? – миссис Барлоу поставила лампу на стол и принялась поправлять и без того безукоризненно ровное покрывало на кровати. – Что ж, раз вас устраивает эта комната, можно поговорить и о других условиях проживания...  
Блад терпеливо ждал, когда она их озвучит.  
– Надеюсь, вы не очень шумный постоялец? – старуха прищурилась, критически оглядев Блада с ног до головы. – Я рано ложусь спать, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы меня будили всякие хождения-похождения...  
Блад заверил ее в том, что будет тихим, как мышь.  
– Тишина – это то, чего мне так не хватало, миссис Барлоу, – добавил он.  
И решил, что не стоит сразу обрушивать на тетушку вести о том, что он собирается открывать врачебную практику, а это означает, что люди могут приходить в любое время суток.  
– И я надеюсь, что вы не пьяница, сударь? – старуха была безжалостно прямолинейна в своих расспросах. – Это смертный грех, который...  
Блад снова пообещал, что ни в коем случае не будет злоупотреблять спиртным в этом доме.  
И постарался не спрашивать о том, откуда у тетушки в доме водится столь замечательный кларет.  
– Я – католик, миссис Барлоу, надеюсь, этот факт вас не очень смущает? – Блад решил опередить ее в этом вопросе.  
Миссис Барлоу только хмыкнула, продолжая ходить по комнате.  
– Полагаю, что мы найдем решение и для этой проблемы.  
Блад тактично промолчал, подозревая, что лучше не начинать разговор на эту тему.  
Они обсудили пансион и оплату. Насчет последнего пункта Блад проявил упрямство и настойчивость.   
– Спасибо за любезность, миссис Барлоу, но я вполне способен оплатить свое проживание без всяких скидок, так что давайте даже не будем это обсуждать! – сказал он очень строго, и эта резкая перемена тона явно произвела на старуху впечатление, потому что она замолчала, присмирев, а потом, поразмыслив, буркнула:  
– Хорошо. Тогда беру еще и стирку!   
Блад понял, что она не менее упрямая, чем он, и кивнул.  
– Я принесу подушки, грелку и постельное белье, – сказала она, юркнув за дверь.  
Блад побродил по комнате, разглядывая узоры на панелях стен, потом подошел к окну, которое сейчас было задернуто портьерой. Выглянул наружу, увидел, что окна комнаты выходят прямо на Уотер Лэйн. Потом решил разобрать свой мешок с вещами, размышляя о превратностях судьбы. Наткнулся на трубку, вытащил ее.  
Тут вошла миссис Барлоу, держа в руках охапку с постельным бельем, начиная от подушек, заканчивая простынями.  
Блад ринулся ей помогать.  
– О, вижу, что вы приверженец этого адского зелья? – недовольно протянула старуха, заметив трубку в его руке.  
Блад кивнул, чувствуя себя, как провинившийся школяр перед строгим взором этой дамы.  
– Надеюсь, вы не из тех конченых людей, которые дымят с утра до вечера, как исчадия Сатаны? – припечатала миссис Барлоу, сунув грелку с углями в застеленную постель.– Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мой дом стал походить на преисподнюю!  
Блад только повел плечами, стараясь выглядеть как можно примернее...  
Миссис Барлоу явно сдержалась, чтобы не прочитать ему пламенную нотацию о том, что курение – это прямой путь в ад. Вместо этого она обратила свой взор на открытый дорожный мешок с вещами и предложила сразу забрать большую их часть в стирку или чистку.  
Блад попытался протестовать, но вызвал еще одну тираду о том, сколько всякой грязи и гадости заносят некоторые гости из-за моря.  
– Мой муж и сын никогда не возражали, когда возвращались из плавания! – закончила она, удаляясь с охапкой его рубашек.  
Блад начал думать, не сглупил ли он, согласившись поселиться у вновь обретенной тетушки. Но потом решил, что утро вечера мудренее и принялся готовиться ко сну.  
Он уже был готов нырнуть в постель, как в дверь снова постучали.  
– Да? – со вздохом отозвался он, оборачиваясь к двери.  
Миссис Барлоу вошла в комнату, держа в руках какой-то сверток.  
– Вот, думаю, вам это будет впору, сударь, – сказала она, чуть запинаясь.   
Блад увидел, что она протягивает ему рубашки.  
– Это... взамен тех, которые в стирке, – пояснила она, не глядя на него. – Вы примерно того же роста, что и мой Эндрю... был... Спокойной ночи!  
Она сунула ему сверток и вышла.  
– Спасибо... тетушка... – запоздало ответил Блад, глядя на дверь.

***

Его разбудили женские голоса.  
Некоторое время Блад лежал, пытаясь понять, где он находится. Постепенно последние события восстановились в его памяти.  
Он в Бриджуотере, в доме сестры матери. Кто бы мог подумать!  
Голоса не стихали.   
Блад сел в постели, прислушиваясь. Понял, что доносятся они с улицы. Он встал, набросил на плечи халат, висевший на спинке стула, и подошел к окну. Отодвинул портьеру. И увидел улыбающуюся мисс Питт в окне напротив.  
Она приподняла светлую бровь, заметив его.  
Блад помахал ей рукой, улыбнувшись.  
Он не мог сказать, Рози это или Энни. Все-таки они были чертовски похожи.  
Мисс Питт наклонилась, возясь с рамой окна. Открыла ее, выглянув наружу.  
Блад сделал то же самое со своим окном.  
– Доброе утро... сосед! – поприветствовала его девушка.   
– И вам доброе утро, мисс Питт! – отозвался он с улыбкой.  
– Миссис Барлоу уже сказала нам, – продолжила мисс Питт. – Это очень трогательно, не так ли?  
– Да... пожалуй, – согласился он, кивнув. – Признаюсь, я все еще должен привыкнуть к этому...  
– Миссис Барлоу тоже очень взволнована, – девушка чуть понизила голос, покосившись на соседнее окно. – Знаете, мы рады за нее. Она была такой одинокой в последние годы...  
– Энни! Ты выстудила весь дом...  
Блад увидел, как за спиной девушки появилась ее сестра. Личико Рози было очень сосредоточенным.  
– О, мистер Блад! – воскликнула она, увидев его. – Вы-то мне и нужны!  
Она на мгновение запнулась, и ее щеки порозовели.  
– Мне так неловко говорить об этом, сударь... Право слово, сама не знаю, как так получилось...  
– В чем дело, дамы? – спросил Блад, заинтересованный ее словами.  
Рози и Энни переглянулись.  
– Мы вчера почистили ваш камзол, сударь, – заговорили они одновременно.   
– И так получилось... это случайно...  
Блад увидел, как Рози вытащила сложенный лист бумаги и показала ему.  
– Мы вынули это из вашего кармана, сударь, и забыли положить обратно, когда возвращали вам камзол. Простите за забывчивость, но теперь возвращаем... наверняка это важно для вас.  
– Конечно, важно, Энни! – шикнула на сестру Рози, – ведь тут подпись самого лорда Гилдоя!  
Блад переменился в лице, услышав эти слова.  
– О, нет-нет, мы ничего не читали, только то, что написано снаружи! – поспешили заверить его девушки.  
– Я сейчас к вам спущусь, дамы, – коротко ответил Блад, закрывая окно.  
Они уже ждали его возле дверей своего дома, держа бумагу.  
– Простите нас, сударь! – еще раз повторили девушки.  
– Ничего страшного, леди, – заверил их Блад, забирая записку. Задумчиво посмотрел на размашисто написанное имя на обороте. И на отпечаток с гербом.  
– Мы не знали, что вы... переписываетесь с лордом Гилдоем, – вырвалось у Энни. Рози толкнула ее локтем в бок, но девушка как будто этого не заметила.  
Блад качнул головой.  
– Это... не совсем переписка, мисс, – мягко ответил он. – Но я действительно с ним знаком. И мне любопытно, откуда вы о нем слышали?  
Девушки переглянулись, а потом улыбнулись.  
– Так ведь его поместье всего в паре миль от города, мистер Блад! Естественно, мы о нем слышали!  
И они хихикнули.  
Позади них раздался строгий кашель миссис Барлоу.  
Обе девушки мгновенно перестали улыбаться и отступили на шаг к своему дому.  
Блад тоже попятился, осознав, что стоит на улице, в халате и туфлях.   
– Кажется, есть еще _кое-что_ , сударь, требующее обсуждения, – холодно произнесла тетушка, строго глядя на Блада. – Завтрак, кстати, уже ждет!  
Блад посмотрел на сестер Питт, выразительно приподняв брови, а потом скрылся за дверью... 


	26. Отставка

**осень 1684г  
Испанская Фландрия**

_– Скажи-ка нам, красотка:  
А где твой муженек?  
– В Голландии он бьется,  
Покой мой не сберег... _

Корнет Вернер сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть эля из большой кружки, и посмотрел на Блада, ухмыляясь. Он был изрядно пьян и пребывал в весьма мрачном настроении. А когда он был в таком состоянии, то начинал горланить «Красотку», которая в те годы была одной из любимых песен у наемников.

– Давайте, лейтенант, присоединяйтесь, – промычал он, стукнув кружкой о стол, и снова заорал, совершенно не попадая в мелодию, но зато очень громко:

_– А что бы отдала ты,  
Чтоб вновь его обнять?  
– Мне ничего не жалко,  
Все можете забрать..._

Блад сидел напротив него, пытаясь хоть немного стряхнуть серую хандру и оцепенение, которые владели им в последние дни. Возможно, в этом была виновата сырая и холодная голландская осень с ее постоянными дождями и отсутствием солнца. А может быть, ноющая рана не давала покоя.   
Но, скорее всего, причина была в том, что из-за недавно заключенного перемирия большая часть солдат-наемников страдала от безделья. Часть спасалась от скуки в беспробудном пьянстве, а кое-кто, из самых дерзких и отчаянных, не гнушался и более лихими делами. Их полк, точнее, то, что осталось от него после недавних сражений, все еще стоял в небольшом пограничном городке в Испанской Фландрии, в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений короля.

 _– Отдам сады Версаля,  
Париж и Сен-Дени  
И горлинок из сада,  
Воркующих в тени!.._*

Вернер раздраженно смахнул кружку со стола, и та упала с громким грохотом.  
– Надоело это кислое пойло! Лейтенант, давайте закажем вина, а?  
И он наклонился к Бладу, дыхнув на него перегаром. Корнет был небрит, волосы его, сальные и всклокоченные, торчали вихрами в разные стороны.   
– Выпьем... помянем нашего капитана, а? – промычал он настойчиво. – И остальных ребят тоже... ну же, лейтенант, не будьте таким занудой!  
Блад покачал головой, потирая плечо.  
– Йоганн, как лечащий врач, я вынужден призвать вас к умеренности. К тому же за упокой души капитана Демулена мы уже пили, и не раз, – добавил он со вздохом.  
Немец раздосадовано выругался, неловко поерзав на табурете. К столу была прислонена массивная дубовая палка, формой и размерами напоминавшая вымбовку, которая служила корнету костылем. Вернер сидел, вытянув простреленную в последнем бою ногу так, что она перегораживала проход между столами. И с вызовом глядел на каждого проходившего мимо посетителя.  
– Нам обоим просто необходимо выпить, лейтенант, – снова затянул он, покачиваясь. – Да вы посмотрите на себя! Совсем зеленый! Хорошее вино согрело бы вам кровь и придало сил...  
Блад знал, что и впрямь выглядит неважно. Его все еще шатало от слабости каждый раз, когда надо было пройти больше ста шагов. Слишком много крови потерял в той последней заварушке с испанцами.  
Возможно, эта телесная слабость тоже была одной из причин его апатии.  
– И чего им там, наверху, стоило чуток повременить с проклятым перемирием? – принялся ворчать Вернер. – Скажите, лейтенант! И ради чего, спрашивается, мы все чуть не передохли? Чтобы теперь торчать здесь и напиваться всякой дрянью, которую нам подсовывают фламандские хапуги? И что же нам теперь, вечно расшаркиваться перед испанскими свиньями?!  
Вернер кипел от злости и жажды мести. А Блад ничего не чувствовал. Пытался, но не мог вызвать в себе ни одной эмоции. Хотя горечь и негодование немца были ему прекрасно понятны. Когда они выбрались из окружения, намереваясь дорого отдать свою жизнь в бою, оказалось, что война кончилась. Мирный договор был уже несколько дней как подписан, просто требовалось время, чтобы весть об этом облетела все части армии.  
– Столько хороших парней, получается, сгинули ни за что, ни про что?! – рычал Вернер, стукнув кулаком по столу. – Сколько наших вырвалось из окружения? Человек десять?  
– Около того, – кивнул Блад.   
– Говорят, войны теперь лет двадцать не будет, – продолжал корнет хмуро. – Как вы думаете, лейтенант, неужели это правда? Что же тогда будет с нами?  
Блад провел рукой по лбу, откидывая волосы назад.  
Последние два месяца этот вопрос задавали себе почти все солдаты французской армии. Большая часть этих людей никакого другого ремесла, кроме военного, не знала.  
– Ходят слухи... – произнес Блад медленно и запнулся на мгновение, подбирая слова.  
– Давайте, выкладывайте! – поторопил его Вернер, намереваясь толкнуть в плечо, но в самый последний момент замер с поднятой рукой, вспомнив о ранении лейтенанта.  
– Ходят слухи, что скоро наш полк перебросят во Францию, – продолжил Блад. – Будто бы для нас там будет работенка. Но что именно – не сообщают.  
– Дай-то бог! – взволнованно воскликнул Вернер, приподнимаясь с места. – Главное нам с вами подлечиться к этому моменту, а, лейтенант?   
Он хрипло засмеялся, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза своему собеседнику.  
– Мы еще повоюем, ведь так? Мы еще им всем покажем!  
И он воодушевленно хлопнул кулаком по столу, да с такой силой, что посуда задребезжала.  
Потом оборвал свой смех, заметив, что лейтенант продолжает мрачно смотреть куда-то в сторону. В последнее время корнету стала очень не нравиться эта подозрительная молчаливость ирландца.   
– Да что с вами, лейтенант, черт побери? – не выдержал он, наконец. – Да, мы на мели, но я уже знаю, кто мне одолжит еще немного деньжат. Как-нибудь продержимся до следующего жалования... Да, мы оба сейчас мало на что годимся из-за чертовых ран, но я уверен, что еще пара месяцев, и мы снова будем в строю...  
– Я сегодня подал в отставку, корнет, – сказал Блад, перестав изучать царапины на столешнице. – Так что для меня война и в самом деле закончилась.  
Вернер моргнул, явно не веря тому, что услышал.  
– Ой, не шутите так, лейтенант! – сказал он, наконец.– Да неужели вы всерьез верите в то, что перемирие будет длиться так долго? Да наверняка уже в следующем году снова будем гонять испанцев по местным болотам!  
– А я и не шучу, корнет, – спокойно ответил Блад, посмотрев ему в глаза. – Просто... тошно уже от всей этой неразберихи. Муторно, понимаете? Пора с этим кончать...  
Вернер мотнул головой.  
– Это вы просто еще от раны не оправились, лейтенант. А как все заживет, так сразу поймете, что все не так плохо, как сейчас кажется...  
– Возможно, – не стал спорить Блад. – И, тем не менее, я теперь свободная птица.   
– Тогда нам тем более надо выпить! На брудершафт! – рявкнул Вернер, стукнув палкой по полу. – Эй, хозяин! Вина нам обоим! Самого лучшего!  
И снова затянул дурным голосом «Красотку».

***

– Петер... ты мне теперь как брат, п-понимаешь? – пробормотал Вернер, коверкая его имя на немецкий лад, и навалился на Блада, пытаясь его обнять.  
Лейтенант пошатнулся под его тяжестью.  
– Если бы не ты... – корнет был чудовищно пьян, и речь его была настолько невнятной, представляя собой дикую смесь немецко-французских слов, что Блад едва понимал его. – Я бы сейчас подох... потому что... если бы этот чертов мясник отрезал мне ногу... богом клянусь, Петер, если бы это с-случилось, я бы пустил себе пулю в лоб!  
– Успокойся, Йоганн, заверяю тебя, как врач, всё будет в порядке с твоей ногой, еще плясать сможешь, – ответил Блад, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице. Получалось это плохо, потому что вина они выпили немало. На столе уже выстроилась целая батарея пустых бутылок.  
Хозяин принес еще одну, подозрительно глядя на постояльцев, явно прикидывая, способны ли эти двое оплатить выпивку.  
– Спаситель! – Вернер снова полез обниматься, и Блад всерьез испугался, что он его задушит. – Я этого не забуду! Никогда, Петер!  
– Я обязан тебе не меньше, Йоганн... – просипел Блад, сдавленный железными лапищами немца.  
Он действительно успел вытащить Вернера буквально из-под ножа хирурга, разыскав его в госпитале, когда корнета уже собирались тащить на операционный стол для ампутации.  
Немец устроил громкий скандал, угрожая свернуть проклятому докторишке шею, и этот шум помог Бладу найти его среди таких же, как он, раненых страдальцев, которыми госпиталь был забит под завязку.   
Осмотрев рану, он нашел, что местный хирург несколько поторопился с выводами, и ногу еще можно спасти, если постараться. Другое дело, что, судя по ужасному состоянию раны и грязным бинтам, врачи в этом госпитале особо не утруждали себя хотя бы элементарным уходом за больными.  
Бладу пришлось немного поругаться с медиками, которые считали, что тянуть с ампутацией нельзя, пока воспаление не перекинулось на остальные органы. Сошлись на том, что Вернеру дают еще день отсрочки, и если улучшения не наступит, то нога пойдет под нож.   
И оставили его на попечение Блада.  
«Раз уж вы такой умник, сударь!»  
Блад тогда и сам только пришел в себя после ранения, и его все еще немного лихорадило, но весь тот день он из последних сил ухаживал за корнетом, и постарался промыть и обработать рану Вернера как можно тщательнее.  
– ...и вот засели мы в том доме, готовые дорого продать свои жизни, – вещал Вернер, обнаружив, что несколько посетителей готовы слушать его байки про недавний бой. – Потому что все знают, что лучше застрелиться, чем угодить в лапы этих испанских мерзавцев... мой друг вот подтвердит... – он толкнул Блада локтем. – А они выбегают прямо на нас и орут: armisticio, armisticio!** Признаться честно, сначала я подумал, что они решили нам сдаться...  
Слушатели громко рассмеялись, заглушив его слова. Вернер тоже захохотал, передразнивая испанцев.  
– Нам уже пора, Йоганн... – Блад пытался выбраться из-за стола, но Вернер крепко держал его за локоть.  
– Нет, еще один тост! – промычал он упрямо. – Самый последний!  
– Хорошо. Самый последний! – согласился Блад, падая обратно на табурет.   
От вина в голове шумело, ноги стали как ватные. Он не ожидал, что захмелеет так быстро, впрочем, учитывая слабость, которая его одолевала в последнее время, много для этого не было надо. Лейтенант осознал, что вряд ли сам доберется до своей комнаты, особенно, если придется тащить Вернера... Единственное, что радовало: плечо перестало болеть. Блад подозревал, что Вернер напивается по этой же причине: чтобы избавиться от адской боли в ноге...

***

– Это вы лейтенант Питер Блад, не так ли? – услышал он чей-то голос за спиной.  
Он обернулся и увидел незнакомого ему человека, закутанного в плащ. Что-то резануло слух в его словах. Потом Блад осознал, что вопрос был задан по-английски.  
– Да, это я, – также по-английски ответил он, отчаянно стараясь, чтобы слова звучали внятно и членораздельно. – Чем могу служить?  
Мужчина в плаще извлек из кармана небольшой конверт и протянул Бладу.  
– Мой господин хотел бы увидеть вас сегодня вечером, – произнес он тихо.   
– К черту! – проревел Вернер, мрачно глядя на гостя. – Сегодня у нас есть дела поважнее! Ведь так, Петер?  
Блад сумел высвободить руку и взять конверт. Приподнял брови в удивлении, прочитав имя на обороте. Буквы так и норовили расплыться перед глазами.  
– Лорд Г-гилдой? – пробормотал он растерянно. – С чего это у его светлости такое внимание к моей персоне? Не припомню, чтобы мы были знакомы...  
Теперь настал черед посланца удивляться. Правда, сделал он это более сдержанно.  
– Вы спасли ему жизнь полтора года назад, сэр, – ответил он церемонно.  
– Вот как? – Блад покачал головой, с улыбкой оглянувшись на Вернера. – Ох, сударь, боюсь, ваш господин был далеко не единственным, кому я спас жизнь...  
– Это точно! – снова встрял Вернер, который, напившись, утратил последние остатки почтительности. – Вот, например, если бы он не разыскал меня в том треклятом госпитале...  
– Это случилось в Антверпене, лейтенант, – негромко добавил гость, продолжая кутаться в плащ.  
Блад перестал улыбаться.  
Посланник кивнул, отметив перемену в его позе и выражении лица.  
– Вижу, что вспомнили.   
Блад медленно вскрыл конверт и пробежал глазами несколько строчек, начертанных на дорогой бумаге. Он был удивлен, что его светлость не только не забыл инцидент в Антверпене, но и не поленился разыскать его.   
– Так что мне передать его светлости? – у посланника стало заканчиваться терпение.  
Блад сложил записку и поднял на него глаза.  
– Скажите лорду Гилдою, что его приглашение для меня большая честь, и я обязательно нанесу ему визит... как только приведу себя в порядок.  
Посланник бросил понимающий взгляд на ряд пустых бутылок на столе, улыбнулся краем рта и кивнул.  
– Его светлость будет ждать вас... лейтенант, – сказал он с вежливым холодком в голосе, а потом повернулся и ушел.  
Блад еще раз посмотрел на записку, а потом, вздохнув, провел рукой по взъерошенным волосам, размышляя о том, что посланник лорда не мог найти менее удачного времени для этого визита.  
– Что за дела у тебя с англичанами, а? – попытался выяснить Вернер.  
Блад только махнул рукой, а потом позвал слугу и приказал принести холодной воды для умывания. Надо было срочно протрезветь, чтобы предстать перед английским лордом в человеческом виде... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Перевод песни на слова Жубера «Рядом с моей милой так приятно спать» взят из книги Е. Глаголевой «Из жизни королевских мушкетеров»
> 
> ** Перемирие! (испан.)


	27. Лорд Гилдой

**6 февраля 1685г  
Англия, окрестности Бриджуотера, поместье лорда Гилдоя**

– Вы уверены, что в состоянии держать шпагу, доктор? – спросил лорд Гилдой, входя в фехтовальный зал. – Ваша рука...  
– Достаточно зажила, чтобы начать ее разрабатывать, милорд, – ответил Блад, натягивая толстые перчатки. – Как врач, я прописываю себе немного физических упражнений.   
Он посмотрел на корзину с учебными рапирами, стоявшую у входа в зал, и выбрал себе подходящую, тряхнув в воздухе, проверяя баланс и гибкость. Удовлетворенно кивнул и поднял глаза на своего собеседника, уже занявшего позицию.  
– Правда, не уверен, что окажусь достойным противником для вашей светлости, – добавил Блад, подходя ближе и останавливаясь напротив Гилдоя. – Все-таки за полгода бездействия я сильно потерял форму.  
Лорд Гилдой расхохотался, блеснув белыми зубами.  
Это был высокий, атлетически сложенный мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим, черноволосый и черноглазый. Его лицо, горбоносое, с тонкой полоской усов – дань моде, установленной королем Карлом II, – можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не слишком массивный подбородок.  
Они оба сейчас были без париков, одетые только в просторные рубашки и бриджи, не сковывающие движения.  
– Вы скромничаете, мистер Блад, – сказал лорд Гилдой, отсмеявшись. – Не спорю, фехтовальное мастерство требует постоянного оттачивания, но я уверен, прежние навыки вернутся достаточно быстро. Тем более, они у вас впечатляющие.  
– Вы преувеличиваете мои достоинства, милорд, – Блад сделал салют. – Но я постараюсь вас не разочаровать.  
Гилдой также взмахнул рапирой, отвечая на его приветствие. Еще раз проверил защиту на острие. Потом вытянул оружие вперед, готовый к бою.  
– Обещайте, что обязательно предупредите меня, если почувствуете какое-нибудь неудобство, – сказал он Бладу. – Мне бы не хотелось доводить все до крайностей.  
– Непременно! – ответил Блад, начиная атаку...

***

– Кажется, на сегодня довольно, – быстро сказал Блад, переводя дыхание.   
Лорд Гилдой тут же замер на месте, опустив рапиру. И, улыбнувшись, отсалютовал своему противнику.  
Они оба тяжело дышали, разгоряченные фехтованием.  
Гилдой сделал чуть заметное движение рукой, и возле них появился слуга с бокалами на подносе.  
Лорд взял бокал и сделал жадный глоток. Потом схватил второй и протянул его Бладу.  
– Ну, доктор, если вы сейчас не в форме, то мне страшно подумать, что будет, когда вы ее восстановите, – заметил Гилдой, осушив свой бокал и вернув слуге. – Клянусь богом, еще немного, и я бы попросил о передышке первым!  
Он снял с плеча слуги полотняное полотенце и принялся вытирать вспотевшее лицо и шею.  
Блад последовал его примеру и взял другое полотенце.   
Его светлость, конечно, шутил. В течение всего поединка Блад чувствовал себя как паралитик, недавно поднявшийся с постели. Правая рука вообще вела себя, как чужая. Он удивлялся, что продержался так долго.   
Блад прислушался к собственному телу, проверяя ощущения. Плечо слегка ныло, но он сам виноват, не следовало делать последний выпад столь резко.  
«Могло быть хуже», – подумал доктор, возвращая рапиру в корзину.   
– Я сильно потерял в скорости, – сказал он, оглядываясь на Гилдоя, который следовал за ним. – Слава богу, это был всего лишь тренировочный поединок, иначе шансов выйти из него целым и невредимым у меня было бы немного.  
– Мистер Блад, теперь я испытываю муки совести, – произнес лорд Гилдой, догоняя его у дверей. – Вам, едва оправившемуся от ранения, можно позволить себе быть медлительным. Но не мне! Полагаю, это намек на то, что я должен меньше времени торчать на приемах в Лондоне, и больше тренироваться в фехтовальном зале!  
– О, милорд, поверьте, я вовсе не имел таких мыслей! – возразил Блад.  
– Тем не менее, это горькая правда, – вздохнул Гилдой.   
Слуги принесли воду для умывания и помогли им привести себя в порядок.  
– Решено, доктор, – сказал лорд Гилдой, поправляя тщательно завитый пышный парик, также принесенный слугой, – Отныне я бы хотел сделать наши упражнения более регулярными. Как вы на это смотрите?  
Блад, уже облаченный в свой черный камзол, почтительно поклонился.  
– Это была бы огромная честь для меня, милорд. Хотя, повторюсь, сейчас я не самый лучший противник...  
– Бросьте, Блад! – Гилдой взмахнул рукой, взметнув пену пышных брабантских кружев самой тонкой работы. – Лучше вас я в этой деревенской глуши сейчас никого не найду. Сами подумайте, какие фехтовальщики из местных увальней-сквайров? Нет-нет, мне нужен человек с боевым опытом, и вы прекрасно подходите под это определение. Допустим, раз в неделю, а? По крайней мере, пока вы разрабатываете вашу руку.  
Блад еще раз поклонился.  
Он был слишком многим обязан этому аристократу, чтобы отказывать в таком пустяке, к тому же, подобные тренировки действительно могли бы принести им обоим много пользы.  
– Вот и хорошо! – Гилдой улыбнулся, одергивая свой камзол и поправляя шейный платок. – Я буду присылать за вами экипаж. Надеюсь, в следующий раз вы раскроете секрет того приема, который применили сегодня. У меня было много учителей фехтования в детстве, но, кажется, мой дражайший папенька зря тратил на них столько денег. Ибо я так и не смог от вас увернуться... А сейчас, полагаю, мы вполне заслужили обед!

***

– И все же, доктор, я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что вы действительно намерены брать в руки шпагу только в фехтовальном зале, – сказал лорд Гилдой, когда они сидели за большим столом, ломившемся от блюд, в его просторной гостиной.   
Слуги развели огонь в камине, и это создало дополнительный уют, становившийся еще более желанным из-за того, что за окном стоял промозглый зимний день.  
– И тем не менее, это так и есть, – ответил Блад, пригубив херес из личных запасов хозяина поместья. – С войной покончено, и я намерен посвятить остаток жизни исцелению ран, а не нанесению их.  
– Что ж, полагаю, мне остается только уважить ваше решение, – улыбнулся Гилдой. – И всячески ему содействовать. Раз уж судьба снова свела нас вместе. Кстати, вы не находите это обстоятельство забавным?  
– Фортуна известная насмешница, милорд, – согласился Блад.  
– Надеюсь, ваша практика в Бриджуотере будет расширяться, – сказал лорд Гилдой. – Я порекомендовал вас большей части моих соседей и знакомых, как в городе, так и за его пределами. Надеюсь, что не оказал вам медвежью услугу, и вас не завалило вызовами...   
– Вы очень любезны, милорд, – Блад почтительно поклонился, чувствуя легкое смущение, которое всегда возникало, когда лорд принимался осыпать его очередным потоком милостей. – Я перед вами в неоплатном долгу!  
– Опять вы за старое, доктор! – поморщился Гилдой, отложив в сторону вилку и нож. – Мы же уже говорили о том, что вы ничего мне не должны!  
– Но ведь я так и не согласился с вами! – продолжал стоять на своем Блад. – И, если вы помните, я сказал тогда, что, если буду лишен возможности хоть как-то вас отблагодарить, пусть не сейчас, но после, то откажусь принимать от вас любую помощь, даже самую незначительную!  
– Да, я помню это, – ворчливо признал Гилдой.   
– Это всего лишь вопрос чести, милорд, – тихо сказал Блад, посмотрев на него серьезно.   
– Моя честь говорит, что человек, спасший мне жизнь, должен быть вознагражден за это. А так как нет у нас ничего более ценного, чем жизнь, то и награда соответствующая, мистер Блад. И поэтому, пока я жив, сударь, я буду отдавать вам свой долг чести.   
Гилдой встретился взглядом с Бладом, также став серьезным.  
– И неважно, примете вы его, или нет.  
– Просто иногда мне кажется, что... – начал Блад, но его собеседник не дал ему договорить.  
– Послушайте, доктор! – Гилдой наклонился к нему, продолжая смотреть в глаза. – Я догадываюсь, на что вы намекаете. Вы думаете, что мое покровительство может помешать вам испытать собственные силы, да? О, я вижу это по вашему лицу, не отрицайте! Но это вовсе не так. И я объясню вам, почему.  
– Пожалуй, не стоит, милорд… – начал Блад, но Гилдой не остановился.  
– И все же я объясню. Возможно, сударь, я иногда кажусь вам чрезмерно восторженным и доверчивым, но мне хочется, чтобы вы поняли: если я кого-то рекомендую или хвалю, то это всегда обосновано. Да, я порекомендовал вас мэру Бриджуотера и добился, чтобы вы получали жалование, как городской врач. Но только потому, что знаю: вы действительно заслуживаете этого места. На собственной шкуре знаю!  
Он многозначительно ткнул себя в бок.  
Блад приоткрыл рот.  
– О, так и это ваших рук дело! – воскликнул он.  
– Ох, я думал, что вы уже догадались, – лорд Гилдой посмотрел на него, чуть дернув бровью.  
– Хорошо, но деньги я вам все равно верну, рано или поздно, до последнего шиллинга! – сердито буркнул Блад.  
– Доктор, я же хотел как лучше! – воскликнул лорд Гилдой, заметив, что его гость продолжает хмуриться.  
– И все же, я прошу, чтобы впредь вы не делали таких вещей за моей спиной, милорд, – мрачно сказал Блад.  
– Хорошо, обещаю.   
Блад тяжело вздохнул. Лорд Гилдой действительно отличался весьма экстравагантным поведением, особенно в отношении тех, кто попадал в число его друзей.  
Будучи дипломатом по роду своей деятельности, он имел широкий круг общения и знакомых среди многих знатных семей Англии, и не только. Но друзьями называл немногих.  
Блад входил в этот короткий список и до сих пор удивлялся, почему милорд принял такое решение.   
Да, он действительно спас ему жизнь, и обстоятельства, при которых это случилось, до сих пор вызывали у обоих смех. Но, черт побери... за эти годы они пересеклись всего несколько раз.  
Да и кто он такой, чтобы быть на короткой ноге с этим английским аристократом, родословное древо которого не уступает длиной королевскому?  
Тем не менее, с того дня, как Блад впервые связался с Гилдоем в Бриджуотере, лорд стал его покровителем. И весьма влиятельным. Периодически он звал его на прием в свое родовое поместье, находившееся, как и говорили сестры Питт, всего в нескольких милях от города.   
Узнав о том, что Блад все еще оправляется от последствий запущенного ранения, следовательно, еще не способен заниматься врачебной практикой полноценно, милорд позаботился о том, чтобы он не испытывал нужды в деньгах. Доктор пытался отказаться от займа, но Гилдой умел настоять на своем.  
Когда жители Уотер Лэйн, воспринявшие нового доктора-католика настороженно, узнали о его дружбе с лордом Гилдоем, отношение их к нему значительно изменилось.   
Можно было еще долго перечислять то, что сделал этот аристократ для Блада.   
Иногда все это вызывало у Блада чувство сильнейшей неловкости. Он не привык быть в долгу у кого-либо. Когда такое случалось, он стремился вернуть его как можно быстрее.   
Вот только в случае с Гилдоем сделать это было весьма сложно.  
– Ладно, доктор, уважу ваше раненое самолюбие и не буду осыпать вас своими милостями хотя бы неделю, – сказал Гилдой, лукаво прищурившись. – Досадно, конечно, потому что я привез из Лондона ту книгу, о которой вы тогда спрашивали. Ничего, полежит в моей библиотеке.   
– Книгу? – встрепенулся Блад. – Какую книгу?  
– Жаль, что она вряд ли пригодится мне, хоть я и любитель чтения, – продолжал лорд Гилдой, как будто не услышав вопроса доктора. – Этот Сиденгам* пишет так непонятно...  
– Томас Сиденгам?! – Блад даже привстал на месте, не в силах сдерживать волнение.  
– Кажется, так его звали, да, – небрежно ответил Гилдой, отправив в рот кусок мяса от своей порции жаркого, – Если бы я знал, что этот старикан пишет большей частью на латыни, я бы не стал брать эту книгу. Ненавижу латынь!  
– Боже мой, и вы только сейчас об этом сказали?! – возмутился Блад. – Неужели вам действительно удалось раздобыть его «Медицинские наблюдения...»?!  
– Да какая разница, как эта книга называется? – пожал плечами Гилдой. – Вы же все равно не примете ее у меня. Что ж, придется искать другого доктора, который захочет получить ее в свою коллекцию... Видите, сударь, как я забочусь о вашем раненом самолюбии!  
– О, нет, вы этого не сделаете, сэр! – воскликнул Блад, попавшись на его розыгрыш. – Вы не можете поступить со мной так жестоко!  
Лорд Гилдой не выдержал и рассмеялся, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
– Неужели вы передумали, мистер Блад?  
– Господи, но это же Сиденгам! – ответил Блад, проклиная в душе коварность своего покровителя. – Вы не представляете, сэр, насколько это гениальный ученый, и как нужны мне сейчас его труды! Я же больше военный хирург, привыкший лечить ранения, а тут сплошные мигрени и подагра...  
– Ладно, пройдемте в библиотеку, буду перед вами хвастаться, – сказал Гилдой, поднимаясь с места... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Томас Сиденгам – знаменитый английский врач, «отец английской медицины», «английский Гиппократ» — реформатор практической медицины в духе Нового времени, называемый также (с некоторыми оговорками) «отцом клинической медицины».


	28. Жаркое лето в Антверпене

**лето 1683г.  
Испанская Фландрия, г. Антверпен**

Soort zoekt soort*

Блад старался шагать как можно медленнее и увереннее, чтобы не привлекать чрезмерного внимания прохожих. Главное, поменьше оглядываться – это всегда подозрительно.

Заодно будет время отдышаться. Никто не должен понять по его виду, что он только что бежал, как сумасшедший.

Оглянуться чертовски хотелось. Все-таки он оторвался от преследования совсем недавно.

Блад остановился, притворившись, что заинтересованно разглядывает вывеску таверны по левую руку от него. Название было весьма незатейливое: «Веселый рыбак». На вывеске, конечно же, была нарисована огромная селедка. Чего еще ожидать от голландцев?

Он поправил съехавшую набок шляпу. Осторожно скосил глаза в ту сторону, откуда пришел. И вздрогнул, заметив в дальнем конце улицы, там, где поворот, знакомые фигуры в темной одежде.

«Тысяча чертей!» – мысленно выругался он, огромным усилием воли заставив себя отвернуться.   
Медленно и спокойно. Без резких движений. Вот так.

Фигуры приближались. 

Он знал это, даже не глядя в их сторону. Было бы наивно надеяться, что удастся стряхнуть погоню так легко.

«Неужели чертов падре успел поднять на ноги всех ищеек города?!» 

Впрочем, сейчас совершенно не было времени гадать, так ли это, надо было срочно уносить ноги, пока они его не заметили.

Блад надвинул шляпу пониже, пряча лицо, и решительно шагнул к таверне, толкнув массивную деревянную дверь...

***

Внутри было темно и дымно. В зале было много посетителей. Видимо дела у местного хозяина шли неплохо.

Блад постоял, разглядывая обстановку, а потом важной и полной достоинства походкой прошел к стойке.

Надо помнить, что он весь из себя испанский гранд, и вести себя соответственно.

Да, хорошая была задумка, и ведь почти удалась, если бы не досадная встреча со святым отцом Хуаном на паперти собора Нотр-Дам д’Анверс. Черт возьми, и ведь если бы он ушел оттуда хотя бы на пару минут раньше, все было бы гладко! Но, кажется, он опять начинает тратить драгоценное время на бессмысленные сожаления о том, чего не случилось. Надо встряхнуться и действовать.

Похоже, его одежда и манера держаться уже привлекли внимание хозяина таверны.

Возле Блада возникла служанка, дамочка весьма крупного роста и пышных форм, типичная фламандская барышня, как будто сошедшая с полотна Рембранта или Рубенса. И поинтересовалась на довольно сносном испанском, что угодно уважаемому сеньору?

Блад ответил на беглом кастильском, знанием которого он так гордился, что сеньору угодно поужинать в спокойствии и уединении.

– И желательно, чтобы это была комната с окнами на главную улицу, – добавил он, заставив себя медленно оглянуться на дверь.

Вот уж о чем сейчас он мог думать в последнюю очередь – так это об ужине. Но лучше что-нибудь заказать, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Пока никто из преследователей сюда не входил. Вдруг пронесет? Сомнительно, но вдруг?

– Сеньор кого-то ждет? – заулыбалась девица.

Увы, Бладу сейчас было совсем не до смеха, и уж тем более не до пустой болтовни с трактирной прислугой.

– А вот это, juffrouw**, вас не касается, – с подчеркнутой надменностью ответил он. – Так у вас есть свободная комната?

Служанка сразу присмирела, потупив взор, и закивала головой, на которой красовался пышный чепец – гордость и краса любой уважающей себя фламандской барышни. Кружевные оборки затрепетали, подобно крыльям диковинной птицы, почти скрывая ее порозовевшее от смущения лицо.

– Тогда ведите меня туда! – приказал Блад. 

Похоже, он немного перегнул с надменностью, потому что служанка перестала улыбаться и, сделав быстрый книксен, повернулась, чтобы показать ему дорогу.

Блад последовал за ней по лестнице, еще раз оглянувшись назад.

Рука нащупала рукоять шпаги, висевшей на поясе, и стиснула ее. 

Так спокойнее. Все будет хорошо. Главное не суетиться.

Девица провела его в специальную комнату, предназначенную для посетителей, не желающих сидеть в общем зале. И застыла у дверей, ожидая его дальнейших распоряжений.

Блад, чтобы побыстрее выпроводить ее, заказал первое из тех блюд, которые она предложила на выбор.

Кажется, это была селедка. Неважно. Он здесь все равно не для этого.

– Что сеньор будет пить? – служанка никак не желала исчезать.

Блад торопливо заказал пиво. 

Когда же она уйдет?

Девица еще раз присела в поклоне, а потом, к облегчению Блада, исчезла за дверью. 

Оставшись один, он прежде всего подошел к окну и осторожно выглянул наружу, предварительно задернув портьеры. С комнатой он подгадал хорошо: улица просматривалась великолепно. Но то, что он там увидел, его не порадовало.

Они шли по улице, внимательно разглядывая прохожих. Двое остановились напротив таверны и принялись о чем-то совещаться.

Блад отпрянул, задержав дыхание.

Осознал, что вцепился в рукоять шпаги до судороги в пальцах.

Ничего, последнее слово еще не сказано. Надо держать лицо до конца. 

Если бы он так поступил там, возле собора, не пришлось бы сейчас бегать по улицам и прятаться.

Но уж очень неожиданной была встреча. Вот и дернулся. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы проклятый испанец узнал его. У старика оказалась крепкая память. Ну, это немудрено при его роде занятий.

Блад осознал, что до сих пор думает о падре Хуане с ненавистью.

И, кажется, это было взаимное чувство. А ведь столько лет прошло...

Просил же его полковник не лезть в бутылку. Не высовываться и зря не рисковать. Надо было последовать его совету. Просто выведать все, что было нужно узнать. И потихоньку исчезнуть из города. 

Но теперь «потихоньку» уже не получится. 

Он еще раз подошел к окну. Посмотрел на улицу. Нахмурился.

Парни в черных мундирах все еще были там. И их стало больше. 

Он заметил, что они останавливают прохожих и что-то у них спрашивают.

Еще несколько зашли в соседний кабачок.

– Дьявольщина! – выругался Блад, отпрянув от окна. 

Было очевидно, что скоро они заглянут и сюда. У него совсем нет времени. Что же делать? Мысль о том, чтобы попытаться пробиться с боем, была смешной. Но и просто так выйти он не сможет. Равно как и погибнуть в бою. Наверняка у них приказ попытаться взять его живьем.

При мысли, что он снова может угодить в лапы весьма дотошных испанских святых отцов, его прошиб холодный пот.

Нет, только не это!

Зря он подумал об этом. Мысли сразу начали путаться, а сердце учащенно заколотилось в груди.   
Надо унять эту дрожь, ему нужна холодная голова, чтобы принять верное решение.

В дверь постучали, и Блад невольно подскочил, едва удержавшись, чтобы не выхватить шпагу.

– Да? – хрипло произнес он по-испански, сообразив, что скорее всего это служанка принесла его заказ.

Что же делать?! Вот-вот они будут здесь, расспрашивая о нем, описывая его внешность. И тогда ему придет конец...

На пороге действительно возникла все та же пышногрудая девица в чепце, с подносом в руках, на котором красовались огромного размера тарелки и гигантская кружка пива.

– Ваш заказ, сеньор, – певуче проговорила она, присев в книксене.

– Поставь на стол, – кивнул Блад, стараясь выглядеть спокойным.

Для этого надо было унять дрожь в руках.

Черт побери, да его всего трясет!

Девица прошла в комнату и поставила поднос на стол. Селедка пахла умопомрачительно.

Служанка замерла в ожидании у стола.

Господи, да что же это такое?!

В другое время его бы порадовала такая вышколенность местной прислуги. Но сейчас это скорее раздражало.

Надо держать себя в руках. Девица не виновата, что он такой самонадеянный дурак. Выделиться захотелось. Вот и получай!

И в этот раз все будет гораздо серьезнее. В этот раз он не отвертится, как тогда, в Севилье...

«И сожгут тебя, идиота, на первом же аутодафе», – подумал Блад со злостью.

– Сеньор, что с вами?

Он опомнился, осознав, что девица все еще тут, в комнате.

Наверное, он совсем ее перепугал своим диким видом.

Соберись, черт подери! 

Он уставился на ее недоумевающее лицо, и внезапно почувствовал, что сумел взять себя в руки.  
Дрожь прекратилась, и в прояснившемся разуме возникло решение.

– Все в порядке, juffrouw, – хрипло сказал он. А потом сунул руку в карман и достал несколько монет, сунул ей в ладонь. – Вот, возьми, за хорошую работу.

Служанка схватила деньги и принялась горячо благодарить его на смеси испанского и фламандского языков.

– Что еще я могу сделать для доброго сеньора? – спросила она.

– Есть кое-что, – ответил Блад, подбирая слова. И посмотрел ей в глаза: – Я хочу, чтобы ты сняла свое платье!

Служанка отпрянула от него, как будто увидела самого дьявола. И принялась что-то лепетать, качая головой.

Блад понимал, что она вот-вот выскочит из комнаты. И быстро преградил ей путь, прежде чем она успела добежать до двери.

– Сеньор! – она умоляюще посмотрела на него.– Я девушка честная!

– Ты меня не поняла, – сказал Блад, перейдя на фламандский язык. Он надеялся, что она не станет визжать. – Ты мне не нужна, только твое платье.

Если до этого лицо служанки было розовым, то теперь стало пунцовым. Она разинула рот, изумленно уставившись на него.

– О... – протянула она, наконец. – Так сеньор из _этих_ шутников!

«Мой Бог!» – мысленно простонал Блад, надеясь, что не стал таким же красным, как эта девица.   
Но сумел ответить спокойно и непринужденно.

– Что-то вроде этого, да. Так ты дашь мне платье? Я хорошо заплачу!

Он сунул руку в карман, нащупав еще какую-то мелочь.

Служанка фыркнула, а потом, отвернувшись, принялась расшнуровывать корсаж...

***

Слава богу, девица была почти одного роста с ним, если не выше, и платье не трещало на нем. Наоборот, пришлось затянуть корсаж почти до упора, чтобы лиф не болтался.

Служанка, убедившись, что он не только не собирается есть ее живьем, но и действительно готов заплатить, принялась помогать ему переодеться, тихо посмеиваясь.

– Надо бы вам сюда что-нибудь подложить, сеньор, – прыснула она, завязывая ленту на лифе. – Иначе так и будет сползать.

– Лучше дай мне твой чепец, – буркнул Блад, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. 

Девица, хихикнув, стащила свой чепчик и надела ему на голову. Расправила кружевные оборки. И попыталась не хохотать громче. Для этого ей пришлось зажать рот ладонью.

– Зеркало у тебя есть? – спросил Блад обреченным голосом, когда закончил возиться с платьем. 

Служанка кивнула и пошарила в кармане передника. Извлекла небольшое зеркало и поднесла к его лицу.

Блад постарался сдержать ругательство и некоторое время себя рассматривал.

М-да...

Но могло быть хуже. Все-таки чепчик сильно выручает – лица почти не видно. 

Он вознес мысленную хвалу фламандской моде.

Служанка повязала ему на плечи кружевную белую шаль, и он стал совсем похож на барышню. Особенно если со спины смотреть.

– Да, так лучше, – сказала она, продолжая зажимать рот ладонью.

– А теперь объясни мне, где у вас тут черный ход? – спросил он, пытаясь спрятать под корсажем кинжал. 

Шпагу пришлось оставить, иначе вопросов не оберешься.

Досадно, но ничего не поделаешь.

«Видел бы меня сейчас хоть кто-нибудь из роты, умер бы со смеху», – мрачно подумал он, готовясь переступить порог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Свой своему поневоле брат (голл. пословица)  
> ** - Барышня (голл.)


	29. Троянский конь

Прежде чем выйти за дверь, Блад попросил у служанки ключи от комнаты. Та удивилась, но отдала.  
– Я тебя тут запру, – сказал он ей. – И лучше какое-то время тебе сидеть тихо, хорошо?  
Девица, оставшаяся только в сорочке и нижних юбках, удивленно уставилась на него.  
– Сеньор затеял какую-то игру? – спросила она.  
Блад напомнил себе, что она еще не знает о том, что творится на улице.   
И слава богу!  
Он заставил себя улыбнуться, захватив одной рукой тяжелый поднос со стола.  
– Да, это такая игра, – ответил он ей. – И если тебя будут спрашивать, говори, что я тебе угрожал и отнял платье силой.   
Служанка улыбнулась и кивнула.   
Блад сунул ей еще несколько монет, а потом протиснулся в дверь, держа поднос перед собой.   
Юбка путалась в ногах, и вообще передвигаться в новой одежде было неудобно.  
Он повернул в замке ключ, надеясь, что у девицы хватит терпения посидеть тихо хотя бы полчасика.  
Прячась за подносом с едой, он осторожно спустился по лестнице, стараясь держаться уверенно. Проходя через зал, быстро окинул помещение взглядом. Преследователей пока не было видно.  
Черный ход, если верить словам служанки, находился на кухне.  
Блад решительно вошел туда, стараясь не обращать внимания на удивленные взгляды поваров.  
Один из них что-то сказал по-фламандски, окликнув его.  
Блад продолжил идти к выходу, изображая полнейшую занятость. Проклятый поднос уже оттянул все руки.  
– Эй, Эльза, в чем дело? – снова повторил дородный повар.  
Блад поставил поднос на стол, буркнув в ответ:  
– Посетителю не понравился ужин. Вот, принесла все назад.  
Повар выругался, не прекращая помешивать что-то на огромной сковороде. На кухне было шумно, трещал раскаленный жир, что-то кипело в кастрюлях, мимо бегали поварята, перекликаясь друг с другом.  
Блад очень надеялся, что в таком гвалте никто не обратит внимания на его странный голос и заметный акцент.  
Повар все еще проклинал зажравшихся испанцев.  
Блад почти дошел до черного хода, пряча лицо в кружевных оборках чепца.  
Дверь была приоткрыта, ибо на кухне было чертовски жарко, а с улицы хоть немного тянул ветерок.  
Блад вытянул шею, посмотрев в проем. И сделал глубокий вдох.   
Там стоял человек в черном мундире, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
– Эльза, ты куда? – услышал он басистый голос повара. – Хозяин уже тебя потерял!  
Мимо Блада прошел поваренок с ведром отбросов.  
Блад выхватил ведро из рук мальчишки, отчего тот ойкнул, не ожидав такого действия.  
– Я вынесу, – сказал Блад коротко и, не дав поваренку опомниться, ринулся вперед, на выход.

Далеко пройти не удалось. Стражник в колете из толстой вареной кожи преградил ему путь.  
– Стоп, сеньорита, – сказал он по-испански. – Куда это ты собралась?  
Блад вытянул руку с ведром, сунув помои чуть ли не в лицо испанцу.  
– Отбросы, сеньор, – сказал он, коверкая слова. – Они вам нужны?  
Он шарахнулся от него, выругавшись.   
– Проходи, дура! – прорычал он, морщась от омерзительного запаха.  
Фыркнув, Блад прошел мимо, все еще держа ведро на вытянутой руке.  
Он направился в дальний конец заднего дворика и, как только свернул за угол стоявшего здесь сарайчика, бросил ведро с помоями на землю и ускорил шаг.  
Миновав несколько проулков, он смог позволить себе идти помедленнее...

***

**за неделю до этого...  
Испанская Фландрия, лагерь французской армии**

– А что, господин полковник, может, дело и выгорит? – заметил капитан Демулен.  
Они сидели в походной палатке полковника Ламарка, глядя на расхаживающего взад и вперед лейтенанта Блада, одетого в роскошный, хоть и несколько мрачный испанский костюм.   
– По-кастильски он здорово тараторит, должен признать, – продолжал капитан. – Да и держится отлично. Если бы не знал, что он наш, принял бы за дона, честное слово!  
Ламарк скептически скривил губы, рассматривая Блада.  
– Так ведь я его знаю, капитан. Он же не выдержит, начнет своевольничать. Разве у нас уже не было прецедентов, а, лейтенант?  
Блад улыбнулся в ответ на его вопрос.  
– Но они все закончились удачно, ведь так, полковник? – ответил он. И добавил, не сводя с него взгляда: – Нельзя упускать такую возможность! Когда еще нам в руки попадут такие документы!  
Тут им возразить было нечем.   
Блад же продолжал уговаривать.  
– В конце концов, мы сейчас все равно сидим без дела, – говорил он. – А если разведка увенчается успехом, у нас будет преимущество, если все-таки наше командование когда-нибудь решится на штурм Антверпена.   
– Да уж, лучше бы нам побыстрее взять контроль над чертовыми дамбами, если мы не хотим повторения проклятого потопа, который эти голландские черти устроили нам в семьдесят втором, – проворчал капитан Демулен.  
– Сплюньте, капитан! – хмуро сказал полковник Ламарк. – Не дай бог, они об этом задумаются!  
– Ой, не дай бог! – согласился с ним Демулен и суеверно постучал по деревянному подлокотнику своего кресла.  
– Довелось ли вам видеть этот кошмар, лейтенант? – спросил Ламарк у Блада, чуть приподняв бровь.  
Лейтенант покачал головой в пышном черном парике.  
– По счастью, нет, господин полковник. Но наслышан.  
– А мы с капитаном там были и видели все собственными глазами, – вздохнул Ламарк, на мгновение задумавшись. – Кажется, первым начал Амстердам, а, капитан?  
– Так точно, господин полковник, – отозвался Демулен. – Ужасная была заварушка. Столько народу потонуло...  
– Нет, допустить, чтобы они снова это проделали, никак нельзя, – решительно сказал Ламарк. – Кажется, испанцы тоже это осознают, иначе бы не стали выставлять там свои заставы.  
– Тогда вы должны понимать, как важно все знать наверняка, – снова принялся за свое Блад. – Если мы хотим атаковать их укрепления возле дамб, надо действовать стремительно и уверенно! Это возможно только с результатами подробной рекогносцировки!  
Ламарк и Демулен переглянулись.  
– Bueno, teniente*, – сказал, наконец, полковник. – Даю вам разрешение на проведение рекогносцировки в Антверпене. Полагаю, вам понадобятся еще люди?  
– Они уже отобраны, господин полковник, – ответил Блад, поклонившись. – И ждут ваших распоряжений.  
Ламарк тяжело вздохнул, многозначительно покосившись на Демулена.  
– Что я говорил, капитан? Он неисправим! Послушайте, лейтенант, – голос его стал тяжелым и строгим. – Ради всех святых, не вздумайте там устраивать эти ваши... фокусы. Вам будут даны подробные инструкции, постарайтесь не выходить за их рамки.   
Блад еще раз поклонился, всем своим видом выражая послушание и смирение.  
– Ступайте, готовьтесь к отъезду, – буркнул полковник, не доверяя такой покорности лейтенанта.  
Блад повернулся, чтобы выйти, но Ламарк остановил его, задав еще один вопрос:  
– Скажите, лейтенант, вы действительно поймали этого испанца с помощью... коня?  
Блад остановился и кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись.  
– Да, его привез в наш лагерь мой Эль Сид.  
Полковник оглянулся на Демулена, на лице которого расползалась широкая ухмылка.  
– Прошу прощения, господин Ламарк, но они уже в третий раз ловят «языка» таким образом, – сказал капитан. – Безумие, знаю, но, черт побери, это работает! Весь полк уже прозвал этого жеребца «Троянским конем».  
– Черте что здесь творится, господа офицеры! – в сердцах сказал Ламарк, бросив на Блада суровый взгляд.   
– Так точно, господин полковник! – в один голос ответили лейтенант и капитан.

***

Блад все еще улыбался, покинув палатку полковника.  
В первый раз это произошло совершенно случайно. Во время одной из стычек с испанскими войсками Блад был выбит из седла. Обычно его конь, Эль Сид, оставался неподалеку, приученный не покидать своего всадника, оказавшегося на земле по той или иной причине. Но в этот раз его увлекли за собой скачущие бешеным галопом лошади других драгун. Какое-то время Блад считал, что жеребец пропал или погиб. Но когда после боя заиграл полковой рожок, собирая всех, кто уцелел, Эль Сид примчался на место сбора. И был он не один, а со всадником, который тщетно пытался заставить его повернуть или хотя бы остановиться. Испанского офицера взяли в плен, а насчет этого случая в полку долго ходили разнообразные шутки.  
Потом, когда в сражениях наступила небольшая передышка, Блад решил рискнуть и во время одной из вылазок уже намеренно выпустил поседланного коня неподалеку от испанских укреплений.  
И снова через некоторое время Эль Сид вернулся, притащив бешеным галопом очередного пленника.   
Как и в прошлый раз, это был офицер. Видимо, уязвленное самолюбие и спесь не позволили ему спрыгнуть с коня на скаку, когда он понял, что тот совершенно неуправляем.  
Когда же они повторили этот трюк в третий раз, улов превзошел все ожидания. Эль Сид приволок испанского вельможу, который, видимо, решил попробовать укротить трофейного коня.  
– Добытчик! – ржали солдаты, пытаясь потрепать взмыленного жеребца по шее, когда лейтенант отводил его на коновязь под тентом, где коня ожидала щедрая кормежка и теплая попона.   
При обыске у испанца обнаружилась куча важных документов, в том числе и пропуск через заставы, которых было великое множество на подступах к Антверпену.  
Зная о близости французской армии, испанцы усилили бдительность и укрепили оборону города. Все дороги проверялись, везде были выставлены усиленные посты.  
Муха не пролетит – так говорили в подобных случаях.   
Было бы чертовски обидно не воспользоваться таким шансом.  
Пятеро верных солдат уже ждали его, в надежде, что полковник не станет чинить препятствий их затее.   
Блад поднял кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем и, как делали в свое время древние римляне, повернул его пальцем вверх.  
Солдаты загалдели, улыбаясь. Блад поманил их за собой, намереваясь раздать последние указания... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хорошо, лейтенант (исп.)


	30. Маскарад со шпагами

Питер Блад постоял немного, переводя дыхание и собираясь с мыслями.   
Переулок, куда он вышел, был сейчас безлюден, но это могло измениться в любую минуту.  
Он пытался представить, насколько далеко успел зайти неугомонный падре Хуан в своих поисках. Судя по той тщательности и рвению, с которой обшаривались местные кабаки, таверны и улицы, времени святой отец не терял. И намерения имел самые серьезные.  
Блад прикинул, сколько у него шансов добраться до той гостиницы, где он остановился. И понял, что лучше не рисковать.   
Слава богу, он успел передать последние собранные сведения одному из своих солдат, ради чего, собственно, и пришлось торчать возле злополучного собора.   
Герхарт был парень смышленый, и Блад смутно помнил, что тот убрался прочь сразу, как только священник поднял крик. Значит, остальные ребята тоже в курсе. На случай подобных накладок у них был уговор выбираться по отдельности. Каждый сам за себя.   
И другого варианта не предвиделось.   
От бумаг пленного испанца теперь толку было никакого. Если выходы из города уже не перекрыты, то, скорее всего, это будет сделано в ближайшие часы.  
И дело даже не в нем самом.   
Блад знал, что в связи с военным положением, любого, кого подозревали в шпионаже, задерживали и отправляли на допрос.   
О том, что с ними делали потом, Блад себе думать запретил.  
Сейчас надо думать о том, как выбраться.   
Вскоре суматоха должна улечься. Надо только переждать день-другой.  
Вопрос – где?  
Ладно, сейчас главное – отойти подальше от главной площади. И не привлечь к себе лишнего внимания.  
Немного утешало то, что наверняка будут искать мужчину.   
Блад тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев на юбку.   
Он не питал иллюзий насчет своей способности притворяться. Возможно, издалека он сойдет за даму. Но не было сомнений, что даже недолгий близкий контакт или, не дай бог, разговор, его выдадут.  
На улице постепенно темнело, но все равно Блад разглядел, что платье ему досталось яркое. Это его не порадовало, но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь.

Он поправил чепчик, спрятав лицо в пышном кружеве оборок, подтянул сползающий лиф, убедился в том, что плечи полностью закрыты шалью. И, глубоко вздохнув, вышел из переулка, оказавшись на более широкой и людной улице. Нельзя все время прятаться в закоулках. Это вызывает подозрение.  
Идти было трудно, ноги путались в широкой юбке. Можно было, как делали барышни, приподнять передний край подола, но Блад опасался так поступать, потому что тогда бы на всеобщее обозрение выставились его сапоги для верховой езды.  
Из-за поворота вывернуло несколько испанских солдат.   
Блад заставил себя идти вперед, только опустил голову пониже.  
Надо помнить, что он ни в чем не виноват, и солдатам явно нет до него никакого дела.  
И все равно затаил дыхание, когда поравнялся с ними.  
Кажется, солдаты были не в курсе всеобщей суматохи и просто шли в ближайший кабак.   
Тем лучше.  
Он прошел мимо них, чувствуя, как бешено бьется сердце.  
– Эльза? Эльза, постой!  
Блад продолжал идти, не сразу осознав, что обращаются к нему.   
Но оклики не прекращались. Он услышал топот ног за своей спиной.  
– Эльза, да постой же! Ты что, все еще дуешься на меня?  
«Вот дьявол!» – мысленно выругался он и ускорил шаг, вжав голову в плечи.  
Топот ног за спиной приближался. Парень оказался настойчивым.  
«Дьявол бы его побрал!»  
Быстро оглянувшись назад, Блад увидел, что за ним гонится один из испанских солдат, продолжая звать Эльзу.  
«Угораздило меня позаимствовать платье у дамочки, которая столь популярна у местной солдатни!» – подумал он сердито. И прибавил шагу, намереваясь свернуть за угол при первой возможности.  
– Да погоди же, дурочка, позволь все объяснить! – не унимался проклятый поклонник. – Да, я поступил как идиот, но только потому, что ты сама меня завела!  
Блад чуть ли не рысью свернул в переулок.   
Да что же это за день такой?! Мало того, что пришлось рядиться в эти тряпки, так еще и это!  
Испанец оказался быстрее.   
Блад понял, что бежать бессмысленно, и резко остановился, стиснув зубы. Нащупал кинжал под лифом.   
– Эльза, милая, хватит уж вертеть хвостом, ты же знаешь, что я люблю ясность! – проговорил неугомонный поклонник, положив руку ему на плечо, намереваясь развернуть к себе лицом.  
И сдавленно икнул, когда Блад вонзил кинжал ему под ребра.   
– Прости, amigo*, но у меня нет времени на любовные объяснения, – пробормотал Блад, придержав солдата, когда тот начал оседать вниз.  
На всякий случай он зажал испанцу рот другой рукой, но в этом уже не было необходимости: парень умер сразу.  
Блад быстро повертел головой по сторонам, проверяя, видел ли кто все это?  
Благодарение господу, переулок был абсолютно безлюден.   
Но оставаться здесь, да еще в обществе трупа, было неразумно. Тем более, что приятели солдата могли вот-вот хватиться его.  
Блад аккуратно выдернул кинжал, вытерев его об одежду своей жертвы, а потом, вздохнув, поволок тело испанца прочь, намереваясь пристроить где-нибудь в более укромном и темном уголке...

***

Тащить пришлось долго, но зато теперь Блад был уверен, что труп найдут не сразу.   
Место, куда он забрался, было скорее похоже на помойку, чем на улицу, и крысы, с противным писком разбежавшиеся при его появлении, явно были рады оставленному Бладом «подношению».  
– Requiescat in pace**, бедолага, – пробормотал он, укладывая испанца поближе к стене.   
Он уже хотел уйти, когда услышал какой-то шум, идущий из соседнего переулка.  
Блад дернулся, оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где можно укрыться. Не хватало еще, чтобы его застукали рядом с убитым испанцем!  
Шум усилился, теперь он слышал крики и ругань. Потом отчетливо зазвенел металл.  
Проклиная все на свете, в том числе и собственное редкостное везение, Блад попятился, стараясь не спотыкаться. Уж всякого мусора здесь было навалено изрядно.  
Возня продолжалась, и теперь он слышал забористую ругань... которая, к его изумлению, была английской.  
«Не повезло какому-то англичанину, – подумал он философски. – Что ж, случается и такое!»  
Он попытался убедить себя в том, что его задача сейчас – убраться отсюда как можно быстрее.   
– На помощь! На помощь, бога ради! – закричали по-английски из соседнего переулка.   
Блад выругался, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами.  
За время пребывания на чужбине, успел он осознать одно нехитрое правило: любой соотечественник, знакомый или нет, здесь тебе все равно что брат. Многие наемники свято соблюдали это, особенно вне военного времени.  
– А, пропади все пропадом! – выдохнул он и, вернувшись к мертвому испанцу, схватил его шпагу. Еще мгновение понадобилось ему для того, чтобы перекинуть кинжал в левую руку.  
С оружием наперевес, Блад юркнул в переулок, где шла драка.  
Похоже, он успел вовремя.   
Он увидел, что на земле уже валяются двое или трое мужчин, кто-то еще шевелился, а один уже был неподвижен.  
Еще трое теснили одного, атакуя неистово и ожесточенно.  
Он выкрикнул еще пару крепких проклятий по-английски, отбивая тянущиеся к нему клинки.  
В левой руке он держал плащ, которым отмахивался от нападающих.  
Но это вряд ли помогло бы ему долго.  
Блад увидел, как мужчина сделал отчаянный выпад. Один из атакующих вскрикнул, отпрянув, но остальные не дремали и ответили немедленно.  
Англичанин, дернувшись от боли, упал на одно колено, успев выставить блок из последних сил.  
Несомненно, следующие удары стали бы для него смертельными, но Блад, подбежав к ним, отбил клинки, отведя их в сторону.  
И, чтобы не терять времени даром, тут же сделал выпад, пронзив насквозь одного из убийц.  
Тот, разинув рот, рухнул на землю, содрогаясь от боли.  
Блад увидел, что нападавшие все были в масках.  
«Мой бог, во что я влип?» – мелькнуло у него в голове, но потом раздумывать стало некогда, ибо оставшиеся двое оказались чертовски прыткими фехтовальщиками.  
Блад осознал, что его экзотический наряд поверг их в ступор. И воспользовался их замешательством, не стесняясь.  
Еще один выпад!  
Заскрежетала сталь, еще один крик боли...  
Боковым зрением он уловил блеск клинка справа.  
Тут же развернулся к оставшемуся убийце, парировав его удар.  
Парень тоже сжимал кинжал в левой руке и сделал подлый выпад.   
Но Блад увернулся, отметив изумленно разинутый рот противника. Тот явно не мог понять, какого черта барышня в чепчике бегает по ночным кварталам со шпагой в руке?  
Из-за этого удар был неуверенный, малый сомневался.  
Нельзя сомневаться!  
Блад чиркнул кинжалом по его шее.  
Захрипев, убийца упал на колени, схватившись за горло.  
Убедившись, что больше он не поднимется, Блад попятился к англичанину, который по-прежнему стоял на коленях у стены.  
Тот все еще сжимал шпагу, воткнув ее острием в землю, пытаясь не рухнуть.  
Блад подошел к нему, посмотрел по сторонам, а потом, отложив шпагу и кинжал, наклонился, чтобы проверить, насколько все плохо.  
Англичанин не сразу сфокусировал на нем взгляд, явно находясь в легкой прострации, то ли от боли, то ли по какой-то другой причине.  
Несмотря на сгущающиеся сумерки, Блад с удивлением увидел, что спасенный явно принадлежит к числу знати, причем не самой низкой.  
На нем был роскошный парик и достаточно дорогой камзол.   
«Какого черта он делает в этих трущобах?!»  
Впрочем, эти вопросы тоже могли подождать, а сейчас надо убедиться, что он не отдаст богу душу в ближайшие минуты.  
Блад присел на колено около него и принялся ощупывать, исследуя возможные раны.  
Одежда на правом боку парня была влажной от крови.   
Блад схватил кинжал, намереваясь разрезать ткань, чтобы добраться до раны.  
И тут пострадавший ожил.  
– Том? – простонал он, дернувшись. – Томас!  
– Тихо! – шикнул на него Блад, толкая обратно к стене. – Не надо шуметь, ради всех святых! И не шевелитесь, пока я не закончил перевязку!  
Англичанин уставился на него с разинутым ртом, и Блад осознал, что у него были все причины для изумления.  
Выругавшись, он снова положил кинжал на землю и сдернул чепец с головы, посмотрев на спасенного им мужчину.  
– Это долгая история, сэр! – сказал он сердито. – Вы ранены, и я могу вам помочь. Вот все, что вам надо сейчас знать. Тихо!  
Но англичанин не унимался, становясь все более возбужденным.  
– Где Томас? – воскликнул он, еще раз.   
– Понятия не имею, сэр! – Блад толкнул его сильнее, продолжая заниматься раной. Удар, слава богу, был скользящим, выглядело все страшновато, но для жизни опасности не представляло. Он попытался остановить кровотечение, прижав к ране шейный платок, который пришлось снять с англичанина. – Он мог убежать или лежит среди тех убитых... Спокойно! Если будете дергаться, кровотечение не уймется!  
Импровизированная повязка уже пропиталась кровью, и Блад поспешно стащил с себя передник, сложил его в несколько слоев и сунул англичанину за пазуху.   
– Томас бы не удрал, – тихо пробормотал раненый, и голос его дрогнул.   
– Вот так! – Блад оправил порванный камзол англичанина, убедившись, что повязка не съедет.   
Из кармана раненого что-то выпало, когда Блад поправлял его одежду.   
Он протянул руку, чтобы поднять бумагу, но в этот момент англичанин направил на него кинжал, который Блад опрометчиво оставил рядом на земле.  
– Не трогай! – сказал раненый жестким командным голосом.   
Блад замер, глядя ему в лицо.  
«Проклятие!»  
– Вы убьете своего спасителя, сэр? – поинтересовался он ровным голосом, стараясь не показывать волнения.  
Англичанин поднял бумагу и сунул обратно в карман, морщась от боли. Но кинжал не отвел.  
– Кто тебя послал? – властно спросил раненый, не обращая внимания на вопрос.   
Блад чуть шевельнул бровью, забавляясь ситуацией.  
– Полагаю Провидение, сэр, – ответил он.   
Англичанин криво улыбнулся, изучающе глядя на него.  
– Прошу прощения, сэр, – снова заговорил Блад, скосив глаза на кинжал. – Но вам стоит определиться в решении как можно быстрее. Потому что здесь не стоит оставаться. Ни мне, ни вам. Можете попытаться меня убить, но хочу предупредить, это не так-то легко сделать!  
– Я уже вижу... – незнакомый дворянин покосился на валяющиеся неподалеку тела незадачливых убийц. И опустил оружие.  
– Раз все ясно, полагаю, нам лучше разойтись по-хорошему, – сказал Блад, медленно отодвигаясь назад.  
– Сударь... – англичанин окликнул его, – подождите!  
Блад остановился.  
Здравый смысл подсказывал, что надо бежать отсюда сломя голову, пока не вернулись дружки убитых или не прибежал патруль.  
Но англичанин говорил так властно, что он повиновался, чуя, что перед ним совсем непростая птица.  
– Вы спасли мне жизнь, и я благодарен вам за это, – сказал раненый, – даже если у вас на то были какие-то свои корыстные причины. Но я буду вдвойне благодарен, сударь, если вы окажете мне еще одну услугу...  
Блад тяжело вздохнул.   
– Я бы рад, да тороплюсь, сэр, – сказал он предельно вежливо.  
Англичанин ухмыльнулся.  
– Увы, мне некого больше просить об этом. Здесь только вы и я.

***

– Куда дальше, сэр? – прошептал Блад, медленно шагая по улице в обнимку со спасенным англичанином.   
Тот опирался на его плечо, старательно передвигая ноги.   
– Направо, – ответил он также тихо. – Мы почти дошли.   
Чепец опять сполз на глаза, и Блад едва не упал, когда на мостовой в который раз попалась выбоина.  
– Не к парадному входу! – прошипел раненый, одернув Блада, когда тот уже намеревался перейти через дорогу. – Нам через черный!  
Квартал, в котором они сейчас находились, был одним из самых дорогих.  
Оставалось надеяться, что ищейки не будут тут бродить толпами...  
Блад остановился около нужной двери и постучал.  
Его спутник тяжело дышал: пройденный путь оказался для него выматывающим.  
Дверь распахнулась, на пороге возник слуга в роскошной ливрее. Узрев пару, стоявшую перед ним, он разинул рот.  
– Милорд?! – вырвалось у него, наконец.  
– Заткнись, Роб, и помоги мне! – шикнул на него спутник Блада.  
Они быстро вошли, Блад передал англичанина на руки слуге, а сам закрыл дверь на засов.  
– Леди идет со мной! – властно сказал раненый, заметив, что слуга хочет что-то сказать Бладу.  
Они поднялись вверх по лестнице, прошли по длинному коридору и завернули в одну из комнат.  
– Милорд, вы бы постыдились... – все-таки не выдержал старый слуга, но замер, увидев кровь на одежде хозяина.  
– Тихо! – предупредил его англичанин. – Со мной все в порядке, Роб. Позови сэра Фрэнсиса, если он еще не ушел.  
– Он еще здесь, сэр... – пролепетал слуга, как завороженный глядя на капли крови, стекающие на дорогое парчовое покрывало кровати, на край которой рухнул его господин.  
– Пошевеливайся же! – прикрикнул на него раненый, и Роб вылетел за дверь.  
Блад стоял возле кровати, рассматривая свое платье. Теперь он был рад, что Эльза выбрала красную юбку в этот день, потому что пятна крови на ней не были так заметны.  
Маскарад теперь был совсем никудышный, и он дернул шнуровку корсажа, намереваясь освободиться от ненавистных тряпок.  
– Генри, чтоб тебя разорвало, что на сей раз стряслось?! – раздался со стороны двери встревоженный голос.   
Блад все еще выпутывался из платья, но развернулся, узрев дородного седеющего мужчину, ворвавшегося в комнату. Тот, разинув рот, смотрел на него.  
– Тысяча чертей! – снова выругался мужчина.  
– Фрэнк, перестань богохульствовать, – одернул его раненый англичанин. – Томас убит.  
– Мой бог! – вырвалось у сэра Френсиса.  
– Надо как можно скорее забрать его тело, – продолжал говорить тот, кого назвали «Генри», – да остальных тоже обыскать...  
– Остальных?! – вскричал сэр Фрэнсис. – В какое еще дерьмо ты влип, парень?!  
– Достаточно скверное, Фрэнк, – ответил Генри, морщась от боли. – Но было бы гораздо хуже, если бы не вмешательство этого господина.  
Он кивнул головой в сторону Блада, который все еще пытался стащить с себя юбку.  
– Ты все-таки меня не послушал! – загремел сэр Фрэнсис, – и связался с этими чертовыми...  
– Фрэнк, заткнись и немедленно сделай то, что я тебе сказал, – оборвал его раненый. – Это недалеко отсюда... Возьми проверенных людей и отправляйся туда. Иначе нас опередят другие. И тогда ситуация станет совсем затруднительной...  
Мужчина замолчал и уставился на Блада. Брови гневно сошлись на переносице.  
– Этот господин? – переспросил он. – Кто он?  
– Хороший вопрос, Фрэнк! – ответил англичанин по имени «Генри», также повернув лицо к Бладу... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - приятель (исп.)  
> ** - покойся с миром (лат.)


	31. Благодарность лорда Гилдоя

– Меня зовут Питер Блад, сэр, – представился Блад, слегка поклонившись. – Чрезвычайно рад знакомству с вами, уважаемые господа, но, полагаю, что мне не стоит больше здесь задерживаться, ибо у вас так много более важных дел...  
Он вылез из юбки, оставшись в штанах и рубашке. И шагнул к двери. Но сэр Фрэнсис преградил ему путь, продолжая подозрительно рассматривать.  
Блад оглянулся на сэра Генри. Тот криво улыбнулся, увидев вопрос в его глазах.  
– Боюсь, сударь, вам придется здесь задержаться.  
Блад тоже улыбнулся, не показывая своего беспокойства.  
– Да? Что ж, я не против, если вы угостите меня ужином. Сэр.   
Он услышал, как шумно засопел сэр Фрэнсис, явно пораженный его нахальством.  
Но, прежде чем тот успел что-либо сказать, раненый англичанин поднял руку, продолжая улыбаться.  
– Я отдам необходимые распоряжения слугам, мистер Блад. А пока... считайте себя моим гостем.  
Блад философски пожал плечами.  
Вот как это теперь называется... Впрочем, надо видеть во всем хорошие стороны. Всё равно ему не стоит сейчас высовываться на улицу.  
-Ступай же, Фрэнк, – сказал сэр Генри своему спутнику. – Время дорого!  
– Я должен убедиться, что с вами все в порядке! – возразил сэр Фрэнсис.  
– Раны милорда неопасны для жизни, – подал голос Блад. – Но ту, что на боку, надо зашивать, иначе она так и будет кровоточить. Раз уж вы не желаете со мной расставаться, милорд, я мог бы ее обработать.  
– Еще чего! – не выдержал сэр Фрэнсис. – Да кто ты такой, чтобы совать свой нос в эти дела?!  
– Вы действительно умеете обрабатывать раны, сударь? – сэр Генри посмотрел на него с интересом.  
Блад кивнул.  
– Я бакалавр медицины, сэр.  
Его слова вызвали у милорда смех, который тут же оборвался, потому что это растревожило его раненый бок.   
– Мой бог, – произнес он наконец, с трудом выпрямившись. – Не могу представить, что мог делать бакалавр медицины в тех трущобах в столь поздний час да еще в женском платье!  
– Я бы сказал, что собирал цветы, но вы не поверите, – вздохнул Блад, чуть нахмурившись при упоминании о платье.  
«И весьма сомнительно, что английские лорды часто разгуливают по трущобам Антверпена», – подумал он язвительно, но вслух произносить не стал, подозревая, что это не особо обрадует двух аристократов.  
– Не морочьте нам голову, милейший! – прикрикнул на него сэр Фрэнсис. – И не тратьте время на другие дурацкие отговорки! Я уверен, что ваше там присутствие далеко не случайность! И на месте милорда, посадил бы вас под арест...  
– Тут вам придется встать в очередь, – пробормотал Блад.  
– Отвечайте немедленно, что вы там делали? – рявкнул сэр Фрэнсис, которого слова Блада окончательно вывели из себя.  
– Хорошо, – Блад выпрямился и посмотрел в глаза сэра Генри. – Отвечу откровенно и даже поклянусь на Библии, если это необходимо...   
Раненый принялся грызть ногти, не сводя с него насмешливого взгляда. Он улыбался, но в черных глазах таился какой-то неприятный холодок.   
– Я прятал труп, – сказал Блад.   
Сэр Фрэнсис поднял взгляд к потолку, а сэр Генри громко рассмеялся и тут же снова застонал от боли в боку.  
– Вижу, что и эта версия вызывает у вас недоверие, – сказал Блад подчеркнуто смиренно, глядя на побагровевшее лицо сэра Фрэнсиса. – Но она более подходящая для той обстановки.  
– Ступай, Фрэнк! – снова повторил раненый, прежде чем его приятель раскрыл рот для ответа. – Мистер Блад мог бы убить меня раз сто, но не сделал этого. Думаю, что могу доверить ему свой бедный бок. Тем более, нам не нужна лишняя огласка.   
– Мы еще поговорим! – угрожающе проворчал сэр Фрэнсис и вышел вон.

***

Блад закончил промывать длинный порез на боку сэра Генри и взял иглу с шелковыми нитками.  
– Может быть больно, милорд, – предупредил он своего пациента.   
Сэр Генри сидел, оседлав стул, положив руки на его спинку. Услышав слова доктора, он невесело улыбнулся.  
– Да мне и так уже больно, сударь, так какая, к черту, разница? Делайте свое дело!  
Блад пожал плечами и склонился над его боком.  
Лорд, стиснув зубы, уткнулся лбом в спинку стула и прикрыл глаза...

***

Блада разбудил лакей, осторожно тронув за плечо.  
– Сэр, милорд требует вас к себе, – сказал он. – Немедленно.  
Блад протер глаза и некоторое время сонно моргал, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит. Постепенно события восстанавливались в его памяти.  
Он в доме лорда Гилдоя, английского дипломата. В гостях.   
И уже третий день, как торчит здесь, без права покинуть это место.  
Интересно, что они собираются делать с ним дальше?  
Лорд уже неоднократно благодарил его за спасение жизни. Теперь бы понять, как именно он собирается выражать свою благодарность...  
Сэр Фрэнсис вел себя гораздо откровеннее.   
Блад вспомнил, как тот фыркал и шевелил бровями, когда выяснилось, что Блад совершенно не в курсе, кого именно спас в тот вечер.  
– Неужели вы поверите этой басне, милорд? – ворчал он, расхаживая вокруг постели, где лежал Гилдой. – Вспомните, как много поставлено на карту...  
– Т-с-с, Фрэнк! – оборвал его Гилдой, покосившись на Блада. – Возможно доктор скрытничает, но, знаешь, иногда случаются и просто совпадения.  
– Ну-ну! – иронически покачал головой пожилой аристократ, но больше эту тему не поднимал. По крайней мере, так бурно.

 

Блад встал, оделся и привел себя в порядок.   
Все эти три дня он жил здесь, пусть и под присмотром, но ни в чем не нуждаясь. Ему выдали свежую одежду, кормили очень вкусно, да и комната, которую ему отвели, тоже была роскошной.  
«Прямо как на острове Цирцеи», – подумал Блад, расправляя парик.  
Слуга проводил его к покоям лорда.  
Еще в коридоре Блад услышал громкий голос сэра Фрэнсиса, который, как обычно, был чем-то недоволен.  
– ...и вся же я считаю, что тебе еще надо отлежаться, Генри. Твоя рана...  
– Пустяковая, даже доктор это подтвердит. Фрэнк, я и так задержался здесь слишком долго. Я должен ехать, и ты это знаешь. Если мое отсутствие продлится слишком долго, возникнут вопросы, на которые затруднительно ответить...  
– Ради бога, Генри, не ставь себя под удар! Ты же знаешь, что дома еще не улеглась волна казней. Слава богу, письмо осталось у нас. Если они узнают, что и ты приложил руку к...  
Блад громко постучал в дверь.  
Голоса мгновенно стихли.  
– Войдите! – услышал Блад голос лорда Гилдоя.  
Он шагнул в комнату, почтительно поклонившись.  
– А, Блад! – громко сказал Гилдой, увидев его. – Наконец-то!  
– Чем могу служить, милорд? – Блад выжидающе посмотрел на него.  
– У меня для вас радостная новость, – ответил Гилдой с кривой улыбкой. – Я уезжаю из города, так что ваше пребывание в этом доме можно считать законченным.  
Блад чуть насторожился, гадая, как понимать его слова.   
«Не отправят ли меня в ближайший канал этой же ночью?» – подумал он мрачно.  
– Вы хотите сказать, сэр, что я могу быть свободен? – осторожно переспросил он.  
Лорд Гилдой кивнул. Сэр Фрэнсис стоял рядом с ним, мрачно покусывая губы.  
– Я ваш должник, доктор, – продолжил лорд Гилдой, строго посмотрев на своего друга, который опять начал пофыркивать. – И, поскольку вы спасли мне жизнь, я готов отблагодарить вас так, как пожелаете.   
Сэр Фрэнсис снова фыркнул. Но ничего не сказал.  
– Ох... – протянул Блад, закусив губу. – Что ж, раз такое дело, сэр, то есть у меня одна просьба. Надеюсь, вы не сочтете ее слишком нахальной...

***

Карета, запряженная четверкой холеных лошадей, заскрипев, притормозила у городских ворот.   
Блад посмотрел на лорда Гилдоя, сидевшего напротив. Тот зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой.  
– Дьявол, ненавижу эти тряские дорожные ящики, – пожаловался он доктору. – Вечно меня в них укачивает.  
Блад еле удерживался от искушения выглянуть наружу из-за занавески, закрывавшей окошко.  
Но вряд ли это было благоразумно. Особенно в такой момент.  
Остановка затягивалась. Он услышал быструю испанскую речь, перемежающуюся гортанной фламандской.   
– Ну, в чем там дело? – недовольно протянул Гилдой, вылезая наружу.  
Блад же, наоборот, невольно вжался в сиденье, мечтая исчезнуть.  
Он услышал громкий и резкий голос лорда Гилдоя, который принялся возмущенно что-то говорить по-испански, нависнув над офицером, подошедшим к карете.  
– Это дипломатическая миссия, вы, осел! Какой, к дьяволу, досмотр?! Да вы хоть соображаете, сударь, что говорите?! Да если ваше начальство узнает...  
Офицер принялся извиняться и кланяться, пытаясь сослаться на приказ.  
Но лорд Гилдой даже слышать об этом не хотел.  
– Ваше начальство обязательно узнает, помните мое слово! – безжалостно заявил он, возвращаясь в карету. – Назовите ваше имя, офицер! Имя и звание!  
Блад только покачал головой, наблюдая за этой сценой.   
Еще несколько минут спустя он услышал скрип открывающихся ворот. Кучер взмахнул бичом, и карета тронулась вперед, загрохотав колесами по деревянному настилу...

***

Примерно часа через два они снова остановились.   
Лорд Гилдой толкнул задремавшего Блада локтем в бок.  
– Полагаю, сударь, вам лучше сойти здесь, – сказал он тихо.   
Блад, моргая, выглянул в окно, пытаясь распознать местность.  
– Если, конечно, вы не передумали, – добавил он с улыбкой.   
– О, большое спасибо, милорд, – пробормотал Блад, поднимаясь с места. – Но я и так злоупотребил вашим обществом.  
– Французские войска стоят милях в десяти к югу, – все тем же любезным тоном ответил лорд Гилдой.   
Блад вздрогнул, вскинув на него глаза.  
– Так... – сказал он медленно.  
– Не волнуйтесь, лейтенант, я просто хотел, чтобы вы добрались без проблем. Ведь испанские войска стоят всего в пяти милях севернее. Кажется, у вас склонность ввязываться во всякие... авантюры. В этом мы схожи. Но я все же не настолько беспечен, чтобы не навести о вас справки.   
– О, милорд! – Блад только покачал головой, все еще пытаясь осмыслить то, что узнал сейчас.  
– Надеюсь, что мы еще встретимся, лейтенант, – сказал лорд Гилдой, пока лакей открывал дверцу кареты для Блада. – И тогда я смогу сделать для вас что-нибудь действительно стоящее. Но хотелось бы знать, что вы не будете слишком громко распространяться о нашем знакомстве.  
Блад пообещал, что это останется между ними.  
Лорд Гилдой ответил ему лукавой улыбкой, а потом приказал кучеру двигаться дальше...

***

**6 февраля 1685 года  
Англия, окрестности Бриджуотера, поместье лорда Гилдоя**

Они громко смеялись, сидя у камина с трубками в руках.   
– О, этот чепчик! – простонал лорд Гилдой, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. – Если бы вы только знали, доктор, как я перепугался, когда увидел вас там... с этим кинжалом... и в чепчике!  
– Ничего, милорд, вы сумели мне отомстить, когда высадили меня из кареты, – ответил Блад, криво улыбнувшись. – Меня аж в холодный пот бросило...  
– Вы так и не рассказали мне, доктор, как же так получилось...– начал допытываться Гилдой, но доктор перебил его, задав встречный вопрос:  
– И я до сих пор гадаю, почему вы тогда меня не сдали? Почему вы вообще делаете все это для меня?  
Они перестали смеяться, уставившись друг на друга.   
– Хорошо, я скажу, – ответил Гилдой, посерьезнев. – В конце концов, почему нет? Вы спасли мне жизнь, доктор, хотя совершенно не обязаны были это делать. Одно дело – рисковать собой ради друга или родни. И совсем другое – ради какого-то незнакомца. Вы могли тогда спокойно пройти мимо. Но не сделали этого. Вы бросились мне на помощь, рисковали собственной жизнью... О, мистер Блад, такое я не забываю. И считаю, что это достойно вознаграждения. Вот почему. Вы удовлетворены, сэр?  
Блад хотел ответить, почувствовав неожиданно, что слова лорда тронули его, но тут в гостиную с топотом вошел человек в костюме для верховой езды.  
– Вот вы где! – протянул он, отряхивая шляпу от снега. – Уф! Еле добрался до этой чертовой дыры! И продрог как собака!  
– Сэр Фрэнсис? – удивленно сказал лорд Гилдой, узнав гостя. – Я думал, что вы в Лондоне! Боже, неужели Его Величество...  
– ...скончались этой ночью, господа! – хрипло ответил сэр Фрэнсис Ролс, уставившись на них. – Весь Лондон в трауре и скорби...  
Лорд Гилдой и Блад поднялись со своих мест, обменявшись тревожными взглядами.  
– … кроме герцога Йоркского, полагаю... – ядовито добавил сэр Фрэнсис, подходя к камину, чтобы погреть руки...


	32. Эпилог

**6 июля 1685 года  
Англия, г. Бриджуотер**

 

– Прошу прощения за грубость, тетушка, но это безумие! – Питер Блад даже привстал за столом, глядя на миссис Барлоу, которая решительно поправляла чепец перед зеркалом. – Вы же видели солдатню на улицах! И, тем не менее, хотите пойти на эту чертову проповедь, будь она неладна!  
– Потише, племянничек, – холодно ответила миссис Барлоу, не оборачиваясь. – Я уже знаю твое мнение о господине Фергюсоне и герцоге Монмуте, так что можешь не утруждать себя повторениями. Я стара, но еще не выжила из ума. Всё уже решено, я пойду на эту проповедь, и даже не пытайся меня отговорить!   
– Но... – Блад все-таки сделал еще одну попытку.  
Миссис Барлоу резко развернулась и подошла к нему, сжав губы.  
– Я должна пойти туда, Питер, неужели ты не понимаешь? – прошипела она сквозь зубы. – Хотя бы для того, чтобы проследить за нашими дурочками соседками. Да, сестры Питт тоже собрались туда. Как же иначе? Ты же знаешь, что они просто с ума сходят по герцогу! Ходят слухи, что он тоже будет там. К тому же, они провожают Джереми и Барта. О, я должна быть там и присмотреть за ними! Не хватало еще, чтобы бедные парни забивали себе голову заботами о своих непутевых тетушках. Они идут сражаться, а это дело серьезное...  
– Это точно, – язвительно ответил Блад. – И мне любопытно, насколько серьезной может быть армия, на вооружении которой косы и дубинки?  
– Ну, у Джереми-то с Бартом есть мушкеты, – возразила миссис Барлоу, слишком занятая мыслями о предстоящем событии, чтобы уловить издевку в голосе доктора. – И еще те сабли, которые они взяли из арсенала своей шхуны. Никто не скажет, что наши парни совсем уж беззащитные!  
Блад фыркнул. Он хотел ответить более язвительной тирадой, но остановился, осознав, что рискует спровоцировать тетушку на еще один ожесточенный и бессмысленный спор.  
Не стоит строить из себя дона Кихота и бросаться с копьем на ветряные мельницы.   
Какие бы логичные доводы он ни приводил, эти дамы останутся при своем мнении.

Вот уже третий день Бриджуотер кипел, охваченный военной лихорадкой, с тех самых пор, как мятежный герцог вернулся после еще одного неудачного сражения и отдал приказ укрепить оборону города.  
Улицы были полны вооруженными людьми, громко распевавшими псалмы. Если верить слухам, Монмут намеревался дать отпор войскам Февершема этой ночью.  
В связи с этим капеллан герцога, Роберт Фергюсон, должен был обратиться к народу с воодушевляющей проповедью на площади перед замком.

– Рози надеется, что их определят в Зеленый полк, как и многих с нашей улицы, – продолжала миссис Барлоу. – Ну, мне пора, а то опоздаю!  
С улицы донеслись звонкие голоса сестер Питт, зовущих миссис Барлоу.  
– Я с вами, тетушка! – быстро сказал Блад, выйдя из-за стола, на котором остался почти нетронутый завтрак.   
– В этом нет необходимости, – покачала головой миссис Барлоу. – Думаю, что прекрасно обойдусь без твоей опеки, племянник.   
– Думайте, что хотите, но одну я вас туда не отпущу! – произнес Блад особым ледяным тоном, означавшим, что спорить с ним бессмысленно.  
– С чего ты взял, что я буду там одна? – тетушка удивленно приподняла брови. – Боже, Питер, да туда идет почти весь город!  
– Вот это меня и беспокоит! – мрачно ответил Блад, надевая шляпу и хватая тяжелую длинную трость.

***

На улице уже стояли в ожидании сестры Питт, одетые необычайно нарядно для пресвитерианок: в лучшие свои платья, на плечах – белоснежные косынки, а на головах – строгие шляпы с высокой тульей и блестящими пряжками. Около них нетерпеливо топтались Джереми Питт и его кузен, с огромными мушкетами за плечами, обвешанные патронташами и с абордажными саблями у пояса. Вид у них действительно был весьма грозный.  
– Ну, наконец-то, миссис Барлоу! – нетерпеливо выдохнула Рози Питт, решительно направляясь по улице в сторону главной площади. – Мы ждем вас уже пять минут!   
– Проповедь вот-вот начнется, а мы даже места не успели занять! – посетовала Энни, торопливо шагая за сестрой.  
Питера Блада, стоявшего рядом с пожилой дамой, обе леди демонстративно не замечали.  
Он не удивлялся столь холодному приему. С того дня, как соседкам стало очевидно, что доктор не только не горит желанием сражаться за Правое Дело, но и настроен весьма скептически по отношению ко всему восстанию, они старались с ним не разговаривать, всем своим видом выражая презрение.  
Блада это забавляло, как, впрочем, и остальное безумие, творившееся вокруг.  
Он то и дело вспоминал прокламацию, которую написал все тот же неутомимый капеллан, и не мог удержаться от смеха.  
Тем не менее, большая часть жителей Бриджуотера, да и Таунтона тоже, поверила в тот бред, что нес Фергюсон, и поднялась за Правое Дело...  
Возможно, этого бы не случилось, не будь король Яков II католиком. Впрочем, тогда Монмут нашел бы другой способ пролезть на трон. Сколько лет Блад слышал об этом внебрачном сыне Карла II, столько лет он претендовал на место наследника...

Джереми Питт и его кузен не разделяли дамский бойкот, поэтому окликнули Блада, но голоса их звучали немного насмешливо:  
– Утро доброе, доктор! Не думали, что вы к нам присоединитесь. Неужели вы изменили свое решение и намерены вступить в ряды армии Монмута?  
– Вынужден вас разочаровать, господа, – криво улыбнулся Блад. – Я всего лишь сопровождаю мою дорогую тетушку.   
– Рада видеть, что хотя бы на это у вас храбрости хватило! – не удержалась от колкости Рози.  
Бартоломью и Джереми дернулись, не зная, куда себя деть, услышав это высказывание.  
Но если мисс Питт хотела задеть доктора за живое, то ее попытка не удалась: Питер Блад только ответил даме подчеркнуто вежливой улыбкой, приподняв шляпу.  
– Признаться честно, доктор, нас удивило ваше решение, – торопливо заговорил Джереми, желая загладить неловкую ситуацию. – Ведь лорд Гилдой присоединился к герцогу, и мы думали, что вы тоже последуете за ним...  
Эти слова задели Блада гораздо сильнее, чем выпады сестер Питт, но он снова не подал виду, продолжая шагать вперед, постукивая тростью.  
– Ну... он ведь был вашим покровителем... и нам казалось... – Питт уже понял, что выбрал не самую лучшую тему для беседы, но было поздно.  
– Увы, молодой человек, – подчеркнуто вежливо ответил Блад, не сбавляя шагу, – у меня нет стольких причин следовать за Монмутом, как у лорда Гилдоя. Ведь он воевал вместе с герцогом в Голландии несколько лет назад, и сейчас, конечно же, снова готов пойти под его знамена по первому зову, а я...

Тут он оборвал свою речь и невесело усмехнулся, покачав головой.  
Вряд ли стоило сейчас тратить время на воспоминания о тех сражениях, и уж тем более рассказывать двум сомерсетширским морякам о том, что в большинстве из них он находился в рядах армии противника. А сражение при Сен-Дени, одно из самых кровопролитных, принесшее герцогу Монмуту славу и всевозможные почести, для Блада вовсе обернулось пленом.  
Нет, вряд ли подобные истории будут способствовать подъему боевого духа у этих парней, поэтому лучше оставить это при себе.  
Чтобы отвлечься от некстати нахлынувших воспоминаний, Питер Блад заставил себя внимательнее присмотреться к амуниции мистера Питта. Не выдержав, протянул руку к его патронташу.  
– Можно взглянуть? – спросил он.  
Джереми Питт, пожав плечами, сунул руку в сумку и отдал доктору несколько патронов.   
Блад взял один, внимательно осмотрел, поднеся к глазам. Вздохнул.  
– Это самые лучшие патроны, доктор, – заверил его Питт, заметив изменившееся выражение лица Блада. – Мы с Бартом все проверили!  
– Хотите маленький совет? – спросил Блад, чуть замедлив шаг. В результате они немного отстали от дам, которые продолжали идти вперед.  
Питт заинтригованно кивнул, не сводя глаз с доктора.  
– Не пожалейте времени и заверните все патроны в промасленную бумагу или ткань, – сказал Блад, возвращая ему капсюль. – Так точно не отсыреют. Я слышал, ваша армия будет идти через болото. В свое время мне довелось воевать в Голландии, а там вечно сыро, так что плохого не посоветую.  
Питт еще раз кивнул, оглянувшись на своего кузена.  
– Спасибо, доктор.   
– А еще лучше завернуть каждый патрон отдельно,– добавил Блад. – Если будет время, конечно.  
– Мы постараемся, – продолжал кивать Питт.  
Но внимание его уже было привлечено другим: они подошли к площади, на которой собралось столько народа, что яблоку негде было упасть.  
Джереми и Бартоломью, парни сильные и рослые, начали проталкиваться через зевак, намереваясь найти место сбора добровольцев, пришедших вступить в ряды армии Монмута.  
Их тетушки вместе с миссис Барлоу шли следом, пользуясь образовавшимся проходом. Блад замыкал шествие, не давая людям вокруг сомкнуться слишком рано.  
– Как здорово, что мы успели! – радостно пропыхтел Бартоломью, оглядываясь на своего светловолосого кузена.– Ведь еще на день запоздали бы, и ушли бы все сражаться без нас!  
– Да уж, неловко бы получилось, – отозвался Джереми, толкнув очередного здоровяка, не желавшего отойти в сторону. Тот развернулся, набычившись, но, заметив их ружья, попятился.  
Сестры Питт, опасаясь отстать, ухватились за их пояса, пристроившись позади.  
– Ведь мы, только услышали о восстании, поспешили назад. Добрались до Бристоля, – молодой шкипер обернулся к тетушкам, – думали, встретим герцога там. А он отступать начал! Ох, как же мы понеслись обратно в Бриджуотер! На всех парусах, даже товар разгружать не стали. Слава богу, успели!  
Тетушки и миссис Барлоу наперебой принялись их хвалить за храбрость и доблесть, а Блад тяжело вздохнул, качнув головой.

Вскоре они заметили группу таких же, как они, добровольцев, которым что-то говорил сердитый офицер с посеревшим лицом.  
Заметив Джереми и Барта, он чуть прищурился, задержав взгляд на их мушкетах.  
– Ну, наконец-то, хоть кто-то с оружием! – проворчал офицер, криво улыбнувшись. – Вот если бы вы еще стрелять из них умели...  
– Не беспокойтесь на этот счет, – обиделся Бартоломью Питт, насупившись. – Уж дуло от приклада отличим!  
– Ну-ну, – ухмыльнулся офицер, а потом поманил их за собой, намереваясь отвести к остальным.  
Сестры Питт начали всхлипывать, цепляясь за своих племянников.  
– Так, дамы, у нас мало времени! – бесцеремонно прервал их офицер. – Да и проповедь уже начинается!   
Тетушки немного успокоились после того, как офицер заверил их, что оба кузена попадут в Зеленый полк.   
Блад надеялся, что с ними ничего не случится... хотя бы не в первые минуты предстоящего сражения...   
Или бойни?  
По его мнению, пускать в бой необученных и плохо вооруженных людей – полнейшее безумие и циничная жестокость.  
Он хмуро посмотрел на мужчин, пришедших «наниматься в армию» и покачал головой. Джереми и Барт со своими мушкетами действительно выглядели настоящими вояками на фоне этих крестьян с косами и вилами. Правда, оружие, даже хорошее, это только полдела. И толку от него немного, если не уметь им пользоваться...  
Блад заставил себя перестать думать об этом. Для него война уже в прошлом. Поэтому лучше просто не смотреть на этих новобранцев, дабы лишний раз не дергаться. Пусть сами ходят по своим граблям.

Проповедь уже началась, и резкий пронзительный голос капеллана, в котором чувствовался сильный шотландский акцент, легко перекрывал гул толпы.  
Блад догнал миссис Барлоу и сестер Питт, которые уже забрались в самую гущу народа, привставая на цыпочки, чтобы хоть что-нибудь увидеть.  
Обстановка в толпе постепенно накалялась, и слова капеллана немало тому способствовали. Отсюда его было плохо видно, но Блад знал, еще по недавней его прокламации, что этот человек, несмотря на то, что его тексты и речи порой содержали полную бессмыслицу и откровенную чушь, умудрялся подавать все это с таким запалом и энтузиазмом, что заражал тех, кто к нему прислушивался.  
Вот и сейчас Фергюсон опять начал говорить о новом короле, и это заставило доктора закрыть лицо рукой, чтобы люди вокруг не заметили его ироническую улыбку.  
Когда Блад услышал о том, что Монмут имел наглость короновать себя еще до того, как достиг Лондона, то окончательно убедился, что все это восстание было полным безумием.  
– Вот он! Вот он! – закричали все вокруг, и толпа пришла в движение. – Слава королю! Слава великому Монмуту!  
Блад подхватил миссис Барлоу под локоть, когда ее едва не сбили с ног.  
Будь на то его воля, он бы покинул это место прямо сейчас.   
Но тетушки Питт, завизжав, принялись махать руками, указывая на миловидного мужчину в пышном темном парике, одетого по-военному, появившегося рядом с Фергюсоном. Он улыбался, подняв руку в приветствии.  
Толпа кричала, визжала и вопила, люди толкались, пытаясь разглядеть Претендента, ради которого сегодня почти весь город встал под его знамена.  
Блад занял такую позицию, чтобы, в случае необходимости, поймать обеих сестер Питт.   
Миссис Барлоу, немного одумавшись, после того, как ее чуть не сшибли, уже не отходила от своего племянника.  
Доктор бросил взгляд на вельмож, появившихся рядом с герцогом. Он узнал лорда Грея: хмурый, с поджатыми губами и злыми глазами, тот стоял справа от Монмута. Бладу показалось, что, несмотря на улыбки, все предводители восстания выглядели встревоженными.   
Что ж, немудрено, учитывая недавнее поражение их армии.  
Поглядев по сторонам, Блад отметил также, что слухи верны, и большинство дворян герцога не поддержало. Потому что на площади собрались, в основном, простые крестьяне и ремесленники.   
Он поискал взглядом лорда Гилдоя, зная, что молодой аристократ был одним из тех, кто остался с Монмутом даже после всех неудач.  
Блад не видел своего покровителя почти месяц, с тех самых пор, как мятежный герцог внезапно высадился в Лаймском заливе с горсткой своих приверженцев.  
Доктор вздохнул, стараясь не вспоминать слова Гилдоя, произнесенные во время их последней встречи в его поместье.  
Милорд поинтересовался тогда, бывал ли Блад когда-нибудь на лисьей охоте? Узнав, что он ни разу это не видел, Гилдой пообещал пригласить его осенью на одну из своих охот.  
– Вы не пожалеете, доктор! – заверил он его со смехом. – Это самое лучшее, что может быть на земле! Собаки лают, гонят зверя, и лошади несутся так быстро, что кажется – ты летишь!.. И звук охотничьего рога среди полей! Нет, вы обязательно должны побывать на моей охоте!.. 

Бладу пришлось вернуться в реальность, потому что толчея стала сильнее.  
Посмотрев туда, где только что был капеллан с герцогом, он никого не увидел. Проповедь закончилась.  
Тряхнув головой, он потянул миссис Барлоу за собой.  
– Надо уходить сейчас, тетушка, – тихо, но твердо сказал он. – Если не хотите попасть в самую давку.  
– Рози, Энни! – позвала соседок миссис Барлоу. – Хватит пищать и прыгать, уходим!  
Но сестры Питт как будто не слышали ее.  
Блад, вздохнув, поймал их за руки и чуть ли не силой вытащил из толпы туда, где давка не была такой сильной.  
– Да что вы себе позволяете, мистер Блад! – сердито закричала одна из сестер, вырвав свою руку. – Мы сами решим, когда пора уходить!  
– А ну-ка, помолчите, леди! – рявкнула на них миссис Барлоу. – Это я попросила доктора вас вытащить. Идем домой!  
Сестры Питт и миссис Барлоу нахохлились, глядя друг на друга, но потом обе дамы все же последовали за ними, громко обсуждая, какой же красавчик этот Монмут, и какая роскошная у него кираса.  
Блад и миссис Барлоу шли чуть впереди. Некоторое время они молчали.  
Питер Блад смотрел на город, улочки которого уже стали ему так милы и близки. Он полюбил Бриджуотер, хотя в нем и были некоторые недостатки. За полгода, что успел здесь провести, Блад изучил почти все его улочки, когда ходил на вызовы. Многие жители уже знали его и здоровались при встрече. В последние дни, правда, отношение горожан немного изменилось: многие вдруг вспомнили, что он – католик.   
Блад заставил себя переключиться с неприятных мыслей на более спокойные. И повернулся к миссис Барлоу.  
– Спасибо, что выгородили меня перед мисс Питт, тетушка. Но я бы и сам смог все уладить.  
– Конечно, кто бы сомневался! – фыркнула миссис Барлоу. – Это у нас семейное – «я сам!»  
Блад улыбнулся, услышав ее слова.  
– Надеюсь, наш обед еще не остыл, – продолжала кудахтать старуха, наморщив лоб. – Окорок в этот раз должен получиться особенно удачным... Я специально попросила мистера Сандерса придержать для меня лучший кусок, когда ходила в последний раз на рынок...  
– Как бы не съесть все вместе с тарелкой, – пошутил Блад.   
– Дура Молли могла передержать его, как бы корочка не пересохла, – миссис Барлоу все больше беспокоилась и ускорила шаг, продолжая с ворчанием поминать их кухарку.  
– Если что, не переживайте, я съем и подсохший! – заверил ее Блад, зная, что тетушка на почве всякой кулинарии просто помешана.  
– Вот еще! – возмутилась миссис Барлоу. – Это твоя покойная матушка могла себе позволить подать на стол испорченное блюдо, но не я! Нехорошо, конечно, так говорить об усопших, но по части готовки она мне в подметки не годилась!..

_конец_

2008 - 2012 


	33. Бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта история относится к "Возвращению домой", но я не вставила ее туда из соображений цензуры. Так что будет чем-то вроде бонуса. Не бейте автора, он пишет, как может. Если вам нет 16 лет, не надо сюда ходить!

Весна 1683 года.   
Франция, г. Нант, трактир "Тихая гавань"

 

Лейтенант Блад открыл окно и поднес к губам трубку. Он был без парика, и вечерний ветер шевелил его волосы – чуть отросшие после Танжера, они уже начинали виться. 

Глядя на солнце, скрывающееся за крышами домов, лейтенант размышлял о глупой ситуации, в которой пребывал уже почти неделю.

Хотя нет, всё пошло наперекосяк гораздо раньше, в первый же день как он поселился в трактире «Тихая гавань». Дернул же его черт поддаться чарам этой вертихвостки Мари, хорошенькой и разбитной здешней служанки! 

Блад качнул головой, вспоминая тот безумный вечер.   
В таких случаях обычно говорят «бес попутал». Иного определения не найти.   
Мари была... ошеломительна.   
Блад затруднялся подобрать другие эпитеты для той горячей ночки, что она ему устроила. Он не любил настолько терять голову, но, видать, слишком устал от одиночества за последние месяцы.  
Наверное именно поэтому он размяк настолько, что уже на следующий день сбегал в ближайшую лавку и купил для Мари довольно милые сережки, намереваясь подарить при встрече. Терпения не хватило, и он пошел ее искать задолго до наступления вечера.  
Дойдя до ее комнаты, Блад уже хотел постучать в дверь, когда услышал голоса. Женские голоса и звонкий смех. 

– ...видела бы ты, как он на меня таращился! Еще немного, и слюнями бы изошел! – он узнал голос Мари. – Так я его обворожила! А потом уже не было проблем, он вел себя как шелковый. Ты представляешь, даже ручку мне целовал!

Блад затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь. За дверью снова раздался женский смех.

– Но вообще он милый. Ты и сама увидишь, когда он вечером прибежит. Что? Да куда он денется, я умоляю тебя! Он уже на крючке. Кто знает, может, удастся его и на помолвку раскрутить... что ты смеешься, дура? Замуж тоже надо когда-нибудь выйти. Хотя ты права, конечно, эти наемники такие ненадежные... ни денег, ни роду, ни племени...

Блад обнаружил, что стиснул сережки в кулаке до боли.

– Ну, хоть перепихнемся, и то радость, – и она снова засмеялась вместе со своей собеседницей. – Тем более, он смазливый. В общем, пусть остальные девки на него роток не разевают. Ясненько?

Дальше Блад слушать не стал и в тихой ярости ушел, выбросив сережки к чертям.

Он был удивлен, что его настолько задел этот глупый и хвастливый женский треп.   
Сначала он пожалел, что не вломился к этой гадине и не высказал в лицо все, что думает о таких, как она. Потом, чуть остыв, понял, что это ничего бы не изменило, он лишь выставил бы себя дураком.  
Но ее едкие слова, тем не менее, засели в груди острой занозой, не давая покоя.   
Все-таки пора избавляться от этой дурацкой сентиментальности. И перестать относиться к этим уличным шалавам как... как к людям. Все равно они не понимают этих его порывов.   
Надо было придумать, как поставить Мари на место. Его не столько задело то, что она обсуждает с другими каков он в постели, сколько то, что она посмеялась над его искренним расположением к ней.  
К вечеру Блад остыл достаточно, чтобы составить план мести. И немедленно приступил к его осуществлению. Для начала он решил не обращать внимания на Мари.

Это ему удалось превосходно.   
Блад даже не ожидал, что способен вести себя так жестко по отношению к женщинам. Слишком уж крепко были вбиты в него определенные нормы поведения воспитанного джентльмена. Даже буйная военная служба не смогла этого истребить.   
Но все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз. 

Питер Блад не любил воевать с женщинами. Честное слово, ему хватало войны на поле боя!  
Но раз Мари этого хочет... что ж, она это получит!

Надо сказать, сначала было трудновато... но зато потом... Блад с удивлением понял, что подобная игра начинает ему нравиться. Впору было прийти в ужас от осознания собственной чудовищности. Но он, тем не менее, испытывал совсем другие эмоции.

Черт побери, но это действительно было очень забавно!

Тем же вечером он выставил Мари за дверь, ничего ей не объяснив. Просто сослался на занятость. И все эти дни держался с ней преувеличенно вежливо и мягко. О, она и вправду оказалась не очень сообразительной. Или не чувствовала в своей самовлюбленности, что он откровенно смеется над ней? Неважно. Но она каждый раз клевала на его приветливые и ласковые улыбки. Тем приятнее было спустя мгновение холодным и сухим тоном сообщить, что «увы, и сегодня мне не до тебя, малышка».  
Наверное, Мари не привыкла к подобным отказам, потому что проявила редкостную настойчивость и стала крутиться возле него почти постоянно, стоило ему только войти в трактир.

Вскоре и другие офицеры, квартировавшие в «Тихой гавани», заметили эту чехарду. 

Блад знал, что они посмеиваются за глаза.   
Впрочем, это действительно было смешно.  
А после истории с бедной девчонкой Марго, Мари решила приступить к более активным действиям.  
Вот уже второй день она приходила к нему вечером и притаскивала ужин в большой корзине. Это было даже мило, учитывая то, что, выкупив содержание Марго, Блад остался почти на мели. И второй вечер он забирал подношения Мари, захлопывая дверь чуть ли не перед самым ее носом. 

Блад выпустил из ноздрей струю дыма, улыбаясь. 

«Наверное, пора сжалиться над дурочкой, – подумал он, наблюдая за тем, как последние лучи солнца окрашивают облака в пурпурные тона. – И дать ей окончательную отставку, как выразился бы наш капитан. Вот только надо обдумать, как лучше это сделать?»

Он вздохнул, проведя рукой по подбородку. Это была еще одна вещь, которую ему придется делать впервые. Забавно, но до сегодняшнего дня у него не было надобности в подобном умении. Все предыдущие его недолгие романы заканчивались сами по себе, как только наступало время отправляться в очередной боевой поход. 

Впрочем, сегодня Мари снова дала повод обойтись с ней без всякой жалости.   
Блад случайно подслушал, как она разговаривала с Марго внизу, во время уборки зала перед открытием таверны.

– ...ну, и как он тебе? – допытывалась Мари, протирая столы. – Видать, ты ему здорово понравилась, раз он так раскошелился... 

– Месье Блад был очень добр, – коротко ответила Марго, потупив глаза.

– И это все, что ты можешь сказать, дорогая? – засмеялась Мари. – В любом случае поздравляю с уловом!

– Он очень обходительный, – Марго явно не желала продолжать разговор. – Но я не просила его отдавать за меня столько денег...

– Дура, тебе радоваться надо, что именно ему досталась, а не Вернеру! – перебила ее Мари, переходя к другому столу. – Но ты обращайся ко мне, если что. Может, подскажу, как лучше с ним обойтись... ну, знаешь, где погладить, как поцеловать...

И она грубо рассмеялась, увидев, что Марго покраснела.

Блад не стал слушать дальше, дабы сохранить самообладание. В голове вертелись только непечатные выражения в адрес этой бесстыжей бабенки. Капитан Демулен не стал бы сдерживаться и наверняка обозвал бы ее «чертовой сукой».  
Но Блад считал, что это слишком невежливо по отношению к даме...  
Даже если она ведет себя как сука.

 

Стук в дверь прервал его размышления.  
Блад медленно отвернулся от окна.

Началось!

– Да? – сказал он, прищурившись. 

Дверь отворилась, и на пороге возникла Мари с корзиной в руках. Ее черные глаза жадно уставились на Блада.

– Вечер добрый, господин лейтенант! – промурлыкала она с улыбкой. 

– И тебе, кошечка, – ответил Блад любезно. 

– Как насчет ужина при свечах? – Мари сразу пошла в атаку. Видимо, терпение истощилось. 

Она подошла к столу и, поставив корзинку, начала вынимать ее содержимое: бутылку хорошего вина, копченое мясо, сыр и свежевыпеченный хлеб.

Блад подождал, когда она закончит возиться со своим подношением, и ответил всё в той же вежливой и ласковой манере:

– Ох, Мари, детка, разве я не говорил тебе, что ужинаю сегодня с Марго?

Терпение у Мари действительно было на исходе, потому что она едва не выронила бокал, услышав его ответ.

Однако, повернувшись к Бладу, она уже снова улыбалась.

– Да? Что-то не припомню этого. Ну, думаю, Марго не будет против, если я к вам присоединюсь. 

– Ты очень мила, но вряд ли это возможно. Мы любим уединение, знаешь ли. 

Блад подошел к двери и открыл ее, сделав красноречивый жест рукой.

– Был рад тебя видеть, крошка. И спасибо за угощение. Мы с Марго всегда ему рады. 

Он улыбнулся, глядя ей в глаза.

"Ну, зараза, проглотишь ли это?"

По лицу Мари пробежала быстрая судорога, она прищурилась, готовая сказать что-то едкое. Но снова сдержалась и выдавила улыбку.

– Вот как? О, лейтенант, я ведь буду скучать. 

– И я тоже. Быть может, – ответил он небрежно.

– Приятного вам аппетита... и скажите Марго, чтобы не налегала на мучное, – процедила Мари ядовито, шагнув к двери. – А то еще растолстеет, не дай бог!

Она прошла совсем близко от него и чуть толкнула его бедром. Задержалась на мгновение, многозначительно улыбаясь. 

Блад позволил себе откровенно уставиться на ее декольте. А потом изящно поклонился, взмахом руки указав на выход.

– Au revoir ma chèrie!

Мари поджала губы и пулей вылетела из комнаты. 

 

Выставив назойливую девицу за дверь, Блад подошел к столу, дотронулся до покрытой пылью бутылки с вином... И щелкнул пальцами, улыбаясь.

– Да! – сказал он довольно. 

Он начинал находить удовольствие в этом противостоянии. Это ужасно, конечно, вести себя так с женщиной, но она сама его на это спровоцировала. Любому терпению рано или поздно приходит конец. Даже самому ангельскому, каким он определенно не обладал.  
Она решила, что из него можно вить веревки? Не на того напала!

Досадно, конечно, что пришлось выгнать ее из собственной постели, потому что после двух лет тюрьмы чертовски хотелось... избавиться от поднадоевшего одиночества. Хотя бы по ночам. Но как бы ни одолевали его эти инстинкты, он не позволит им взять над собой верх и сделать его игрушкой в женских руках. Особенно если это грязные ручонки продажной уличной девки.

Тем не менее, с проклятым одиночеством надо что-то делать. 

Блад снова подошел к окну, с трубкой в зубах.   
Совсем скоро он опять отправится на войну, и вся эта возня не будет так сильно его беспокоить. Но пока что... надо как-то перетерпеть. Женщины помогали справляться с этим лучше всего. Но что поделать, если эта Мари такая...  
Он снова сдержался, чтобы не назвать ее сукой. 

Надо перестать думать о ней. Не стоит она этого. 

В конце концов, бокал хорошего вина и трубка тоже могут выручить...

 

В дверь снова постучали. И Блад недовольно поморщился. Нет, видимо, придется разрубить гордиев узел и выдать этой наглой девке всё начистоту. Раз она такая упорная и непонятливая.

Блад вынул трубку изо рта и громко произнес:

– Я же сказал, что сегодня ничего не выйдет, Мари! Потому что...

Дверь скрипнула и, обернувшись, он увидел, что на пороге стоит Марго. 

– Мари сообщила, что вы меня ждете, – сказала девушка, слегка покраснев. 

«Вот же дрянь!» – мысленно выругался Блад, на сей раз уже не в силах сдерживаться. Все-таки проклятая стерва нашла, где подгадить!

Он заметил, что на Марго чистое нарядное платье, волосы у нее тщательно расчесаны, а лицо... он не поверил своим глазам – она была ярко накрашена!

– О, Мари, как всегда, слишком любезна, – протянул Блад, подойдя к девушке. – Но я боюсь, что она ввела тебя в заблуждение. Ты можешь идти к себе. Наш уговор по-прежнему в силе. 

Марго осталась стоять, закусив губу. 

Блад вздохнул, держа трубку в руке.

– Милочка, поверь, ты вовсе не обязана... приходить ко мне каждый вечер. Ох, я же вроде это уже говорил? 

Девушка чуть опустила голову, но не сдвинулась с места.

– Но... вы же столько денег из-за меня потратили, месье лейтенант, – проговорила она, наконец. – Вы имеете право... вот я и пришла, чтобы...

Блад нахмурился, строго на нее посмотрев.

– Да что же это такое?! Марго, послушай, то, что я заплатил эти чертовы деньги, вовсе не означает, что я желаю, чтобы ты их отработала... таким образом. Мне это не нужно! 

– А я? Я вам тоже не нужна? – спросила она тихо, медленно подняв на него глаза.

Ее вопрос озадачил Блада. Он замолчал на некоторое время, разглядывая ее. 

– Ах, Марго, я буду с тобой откровенен, раз ты завела об этом разговор. Меня совершенно не привлекает быть с женщиной только потому, что она мне задолжала. Я ясно выразился?

Марго кивнула, губы ее были плотно сжаты.

Блад улыбнулся, смягчившись, и легонько подтолкнул ее к двери. 

– Ну, иди же. Не слушай, что говорит тебе эта дурочка Мари. Через пару недель мой полк уйдет во Фландрию, и ты снова будешь свободна. А пока нам придется притвориться, что...

Марго неожиданно уперлась, развернувшись. И посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. 

– А если я не хочу притворяться, месье лейтенант? Если я не хочу оставаться в долгу перед вами?

Он чуть приоткрыл рот, не ожидав от нее таких смелых слов.

Потом улыбнулся, качнув головой.

– Ну, Марго, милая, зачем же себя заставлять? Успокойся и забудь про чертов долг!

– Я что, слишком уродливая? – спросила Марго, продолжая глядеть ему в лицо. – Или вызываю у вас отвращение, месье?

Блад еще раз посмотрел на нее. Нет, Марго вовсе не была уродиной. Особенно в этом очаровательном платье. Щеки ее сейчас были пунцовыми, и это делало ее еще милее.

– О, нет, как ты могла такое подумать? – ответил он торопливо. 

– Тогда почему вы меня гоните, месье? – спросила Марго, и сделала шаг к нему. 

Блад попятился от нее, стиснув трубку в руке.

«В самом деле, почему?»

Но, черт побери, не заставлять же эту девчонку спать с ним силой! Одна мысль об этом вызывала у него величайшее отвращение.   
Правда, еще меньше хотелось отдать ее на милость Вернера, этого похотливого немецкого ублюдка. Значит, остается набраться терпения и доиграть этот спектакль. 

Он взглянул на Марго, которая продолжала напряженно стоять в дверях. 

Тоже мне мученица!

– Иди к себе, – повторил он строго. – Думаю, ты сама прекрасно понимаешь, что к чему. Не надо портить мне настроение. 

Марго помотала головой. 

– Не уйду! – ответила она упрямо. 

И принялась развязывать шнуровку на лифе своего платья. Руки ее заметно дрожали. 

– Эй, прекрати! – встревожился Блад. – Эти дешевые фокусы вряд ли на меня подействуют.

Девушка замерла, уставившись на него в смущенном недоумении.

– П-почему? – спросила она испуганно. – Вам... вас что... не интересуют... дамы?

Она опустила глаза на свою грудь, все еще скрытую под кружевной сорочкой и лифом.

– Мари предупреждала, что вы не... но я думала...

Блад засмеялся, проведя рукой по лицу. 

«Нет, какая же тварь, а!»

– К черту Мари и грязные сплетни, которые она распространяет! – перебил он девицу. – Милочка моя, я – врач, и уж поверь мне, за свою жизнь нагляделся на голых женщин, красивых и не очень. Так что если ты думаешь, что я потеряю голову, увидев твои прелести, ты ошибаешься!

– Вы уверены в этом, месье Блад?

Марго опять принялась возиться со шнуровкой. 

Он передернул плечами, глядя на нее с кривой улыбкой.  
А девчонка-то бедовая!   
Блад видел, что она покраснела еще сильнее, даже шея порозовела. 

Верхнее платье соскользнуло на пол, теперь она стояла перед ним в рубашке и нижних юбках. Неловкие пальцы принялись теребить завязки на груди.

– Марго, тебе лучше остановиться, – мягко сказал Блад, усевшись в кресло. И снова сжал в зубах трубку. 

Но девушка упрямо продолжала и вскоре распустила завязки на сорочке.

Она делала всё это без глупых кривляний и даже несколько неловко. Но это почему-то выглядело еще более волнительно. 

Блад смотрел на нее, не мигая, сквозь табачный дым, стараясь сохранить невозмутимость.

Грудь у нее была красивая, этого не отнять. Конечно, не такая большая, как у этой дряни Мари, но упругая и нежная.   
И до чего же чудесная белоснежная кожа!

В комнате было прохладно из-за раскрытого окна, и Марго чуть ссутулилась, зябко поежившись.

Она шагнула еще ближе и, не сводя с него напряженного вызывающего взгляда, медленно потянулась к завязкам своих юбок. 

Блад сглотнул и поднял на нее глаза, осознавая внезапно, что погорячился, заявив, будто это зрелище его совершенно не тронет. 

Марго улыбнулась ему, глаза ее, при свете свечей ставшие совсем зелеными, лихорадочно блестели... 

Блад вскочил и быстро схватил ее за руку, останавливая.

– Хорошо, достаточно, – поспешно сказал он, отводя глаза в сторону. – Это было... впечатляюще. Но ты все же иди к себе, ладно? Побереги свои уловки и прелести для кого-нибудь другого...

Марго оказалась совсем близко и неожиданно положила руки ему на плечи, потянув к себе.

– Месье Блад, но мне вовсе не нужен кто-то другой! Я делаю это для вас! – воскликнула она сердито, а потом порывисто прижалась губами к его губам. 

«Черт побери!»

Блад выронил трубку, которую все еще судорожно сжимал в руке, и, поддавшись вспыхнувшему как порох желанию, принялся жадно целовать ее губы, шею и плечи. 

«И в самом деле, зачем ломать комедию? Девчонка сама напросилась!»

Наверное, он ошеломил Марго своим пылом, потому что девушка замерла в его объятиях, сжавшись в комок, как мышка. А ведь он ее предупреждал! Но остановиться теперь было трудно. Тем более, что ее смущение заводило его еще больше.  
Мари была совершенно другой, слишком... энергичной и назойливой, и это иногда ужасно бесило....   
Он подхватил Марго на руки и отнес к кровати, не прекращая целовать. 

– Ну, что ты дрожишь? – прошептал он с улыбкой. – Ты же сама хотела этого, не так ли? О, если бы ты знала, милая, как чертовски трудно не поддаться твоим чарам!

Он наклонился, целуя ее маленькую упругую грудь, и почувствовал, что девушка затрепетала еще сильнее.

Блад потянулся к завязкам ее нижней юбки, чувствуя, что сходит с ума от прикосновений к этому нежному изящному телу. Провел рукой по ее обнаженному бедру, отмечая, что ноги у нее еще красивее, чем плечи и грудь. 

Марго лежала, замерев, и вздрогнула, когда он коснулся ее ягодиц. 

«Тоже мне соблазнительница! – мысленно усмехнулся Блад. – Храбрости хватило только чтобы меня раздразнить. Ну что ж, я умываю руки... А тебе, крошка, придется просить пощады за свою дерзость...»

Она судорожно сжала ноги, когда он ласково попытался погладить ее бедро с внутренней стороны. 

Блад решил не торопиться, коль скоро девица выбрала такую манеру любовной игры. В конце концов, можно еще насладиться прелюдией, раз уж она не была такой прыткой в постели, как эта чертовка Мари. Он приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы, и увидел, что Марго лежит, зажмурив глаза. 

«Ах, ты, черт!»

Это вызвало у него улыбку.

Блад не знал, что на него нашло именно в этот вечер. Может быть, игры в кошки-мышки с Мари дали о себе знать, может, просто напряжение последних дней накопилось. Но Марго вызвала у него сильнейшее желание, до головокружения, до боли во всем теле. И как она ухитрилась так подгадать? Или все это у него на лице было написано, а он просто не осознавал?

Блад обнял ее, наслаждаясь запахом ее волос и тела, а потом потянул к себе, чувствуя, что если не возьмет ее сейчас, то сойдет с ума.

Марго тихо охнула и уперлась руками в его грудь, отталкивая. 

«Вот чертовка!»

Блад потянул ее к себе сильнее, гадая, каким еще уловкам могла научить ее Мари?

Сопротивление Марго раззадоривало его все больше. 

– Сдавайся же, красавица! – прошептал он, зарываясь лицом в ее мягкие волосы. И снова попытался раздвинуть ее колени. На сей раз ему пришлось действовать более настойчиво. Марго свела ноги вместе и заерзала, уворачиваясь от его рук. Наконец, ему удалось коснуться нежной и горячей кожи там, между... правда, совсем ненадолго, потому что Марго вскрикнула и с силой пихнула его в грудь, пытаясь вырваться.

Блад остановился, недоуменно глядя на девушку, и отпрянул, выпустив ее.

– Что с тобой? – спросил он тихо. – Что не так, милая?

Марго отползла от него на другой конец кровати, судорожно прижав руки к груди. Она дышала часто, и в ее зеленых глазах он увидел страх.

– Господи! – Блад уставился на нее, разинув рот, пораженный внезапной догадкой. – Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что еще ни разу не?!..

Она кивнула, дрожа всем телом.

– О, мой бог! – Блад схватился за голову, взъерошив короткие вьющиеся волосы. 

И как он раньше об этом не догадался?! Ведь чувствовал, что с девчонкой что-то не так с первой встречи. Надо же быть таким ослом!

– Но... как же так?.. – пробормотал Блад, все еще пытаясь осмыслить то, что на него сейчас обрушилось. – Ты же... Ой! – он оборвал свои бессвязные восклицания, внезапно охваченный сильнейшей волной стыда и смущения. Видимо, под влиянием этого он схватил одеяло и сперва потянул к себе. Потом, спохватившись, кинул его Марго.

Она вцепилась в одеяло и закуталась в него. Губы ее тряслись, в глазах заблестели слезы. Щеки и шею покрывал пунцовый румянец.

– Марго, глупая, о таких вещах надо предупреждать! – сказал он, глядя на нее с укоризной. – Господи, я ведь мог... – он замолчал, качая головой. 

Потом, немного придя в себя, Блад встал с кровати и подобрал с пола ее разбросанные вещи. Приблизившись к Марго, сунул их ей в руки.

– Ладно, я сейчас выйду, а ты одевайся, – сказал он негромко, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал мягко. – Будем считать, что ничего не случилось. Хорошо?

Она смотрела на него, шмыгая носом, и молчала. 

Блад не выдержал ее взгляда и, тяжело вздохнув, спросил:

– Боже, Марго, почему ты всё это затеяла, а? Зачем?!

Она ответила дрожащим голосом:

– Я... я надеялась, что вы... ничего не заметите... 

– О, господи, но зачем?! – Блад едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться вслух. – Я же тебе все объяснил, и не раз! Всё, что тебе надо было сделать – это подождать пару недель! Зачем все эти жертвы? 

Она заплакала. 

– Ну-ну, Марго, только этого не надо! – нервно забормотал Блад. 

Но его слова вызвали еще более бурные рыдания.

Давясь слезами и всхлипывая, Марго рассказала, что ее устроил в этот трактир дядя, и привел сюда всего неделю назад. И вечером в первый день месье Оливье попросил отнести ужин в комнату одного из постояльцев. Естественно, она повиновалась. Ей было страшно идти туда, потому что в таверне уже несколько часов шла пьяная гульба живших здесь солдат. Но отказываться тоже было не с руки.

– ...и тут месье В-вернер говорит мне... – бормотала она, закрыв лицо руками. – ...говорит мне, чтобы я...

Блад положил руку на ее плечо.

– Ну-ну, – сказал он ласково. – Это уже позади. Не надо это вспоминать. Корнет Вернер тебе ничего не сделает, обещаю. 

Она помотала головой, продолжая всхлипывать.

– Да дело не в этом! – выдавила она. – Вы уйдете, а я...

– Тихо, тихо! – Блад оглянулся через плечо, подумывая о том, чтобы налить девице стакан воды.

– А я снова кому-нибудь понесу ужин, – горько и обречено договорила она, подняв на него покрасневшие глаза. 

Блад растерялся, не зная, как ответить.

– Марго, тебе надо покинуть это место, – сказал он, наконец. – Вернуться к семье. Пока еще можно это сделать...

Она помотала головой, задрожав.

– Нет, только не это, месье лейтенант! У меня из семьи остался только дядя, и если он узнает, что я натворила... – она замолчала, закрывая лицо ладонью. – Что я у вас на содержании...

Блад скрипнул зубами. 

– Но ты же знаешь, что это не так, Марго! – ответил он сердито. 

– Но остальные-то думают совсем другое! – возразила она, вытирая глаза. – Мари уже всем уши прожужжала... про то, как мне повезло... с вами...

– Дьявол! – выругался Блад, и тяжело вздохнул. 

Да уж, учитывая характер Мари, можно было не сомневаться в том, что слухи распространились далеко.

– Я не хочу расстраивать дядю, – твердо сказала Марго. – Месье Оливье пообещал, что не будет ничего ему говорить...

– Дьявол! – снова повторил Блад, нахмурившись. 

Девушка испуганно вздрогнула, и он поспешил смягчить выражение своего лица.

– Ладно... – Блад отстранился от нее и попятился. – Я что-нибудь придумаю, Марго. Но тебе советую больше не делать таких глупостей! Ишь, чего удумала! Такими вещами не бросаются, моя дорогая!

Он взглянул на нее с грустной улыбкой и покачал головой.

– Давай, одевайся и беги к себе... гетера!

Она непонимающе уставилась на него.

– Кто?

Блад махнул рукой. 

– Так древние греки называли... своих самых красивых и уважаемых женщин. 

Марго не двинулась с места, продолжая глядеть на него.

Он повернулся и шагнул к двери.

– Я хотела, чтобы это сделали именно вы, – сказала она очень тихо. 

Блад остановился и развернулся, озадаченно приподняв бровь.

– Что-что?

Марго сделала глубокий вдох и повторила чуть громче:

– Я хочу, чтобы вы сделали это первым. 

– Марго, ты в своем уме?! – Блад попятился еще быстрее. – Ты хоть соображаешь, что говоришь?!

Девушка встала с постели, отбросив скомканные вещи, и пошла к нему, как была, без одежды. Щеки ее были пунцовыми, губы поджаты, но глаза снова сверкали. Грива золотисто-рыжих волос струилась по плечам и спине.

– Лучше вы, чем месье Вернер, или, не приведи господи, месье Демулен. Неужели вы не понимаете? – ее голос дрожал, но теперь в нем чувствовался гнев. – Меня тошнит при одной только мысли об этом! 

– Марго! – Блад предупреждающе вытянул руку.

– Вы были так добры ко мне... – говорила она, не сводя с него горящих глаз. – Вы из-за меня теперь совсем без денег... так что, я думаю, вы хотя бы это заслужили! 

– Перестань, Марго! Ты точно не в своем уме... – Блад остановился, прижавшись к стене. – Ты не понимаешь, что творишь! Поверь мне, это лишнее! И потом ты будешь об этом жалеть. Лучше побереги себя для кого-нибудь более стоящего...

– Достойнее вас я еще никого не видела, – ответила она, подойдя к нему вплотную. 

– Господи, девочка, о чем ты говоришь?! – простонал Блад, не зная, куда деться. – Как будто ты много видела! Ты же меня совершенно не знаешь! И я далек от совершенства, поверь! 

– Я знаю, что могу вам довериться, а больше мне ничего не нужно, – сказала она тихо, и глаза ее снова стали влажными.

– Я не хочу портить твою репутацию, Марго, – очень ласково и терпеливо сказал Блад. 

Марго засмеялась сквозь слезы.

– О какой репутации вы говорите, месье Блад? Я же ваша содержанка!

Блад тяжело вздохнул, признавая ее правоту. 

Они некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга.

– Не отдавай меня им! – чуть слышно произнесла Марго, шагнув еще ближе.

– Как я могу? – выдохнул Блад, прижимая ее к себе...


End file.
